Time To Pretend
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Summary: Slightly AU. What happens when the Scott twins spend a summer in Tree Hill with their father, Lucas? The problem is that they’re privileged L.A. born and raised teenagers. So summary sucks, but more details inside! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Breath Today

Summary: Slightly AU. What happens when the Scott twins spend a summer in Tree Hill with their father, Lucas? The problem is that they're privileged L.A. born and raised teenagers. (So summary sucks, but more details inside!) I OWN NOTHING! Not even the way the characters look!

A/N: Everything has happened in OTH season 1-4 with the slight exception that Ellie never existed and Anna is Peyton's real birth mother. Peyton never came back to Tree Hill. Lucas still left Peyton that morning in the hotel room, but not before they 'slept' with each other one last time. Brooke and Peyton remained close even though they lived on different ends of the country. Haley's still a teacher; Nathans NBA dreams didn't come true. And unfortunately Lucas and Lindsay did get married. So even though that truly sucks that they're hitched just give it a chance and you'll see what happens. Oh yeah and Julian's in here too…I actually like him! But of course LP forever!

A/N 2: ok so I know a ton of author's notes, but I just want to make this clear. The twins are a boy and a girl. So every time I think about it when writing this story boy Scott is suppose to look like Chace Crawfort (Nate from gossip girl) and girl Scott is suppose to look like Taylor Mommsen ( I have no idea how to spell her name. but Shes Jenny from Gossip Girl…When she looked preppy and not emo.) cause they're both gorgeous people and Luke and Peyt's kids are totally gorgeous too!

**Chapter One: **

**-Los Angeles, CA**

Preston Luke Scott, the oldest of the twins, looked horrified as he watched the tow truck pull his car up and drive it away.

"No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. I swear that tree popped out of nowhere."

He practically felt his heart stop when he noticed the damage he had caused on the expensive car.

"Mom's going to kill you when she gets here."

Leighton Penelope Scott muttered as she herself seen the damage. Poor car, it never had a chance. It looked as if Superman himself had caused the U shaped indentation on the black Mercedes.

"Shut up, Elle."

Before another word could be spoken they heard the shrill voice of their mother as she called the siblings by their full names; and they both cringed.

"What the hell was going through your minds?"

Peyton Sawyer questioned her sixteen year old children.

"Pres was the one that was driving, mom."

Leighton said pointing an accusing finger at her older brother as if they were five.

"And did he force you into the car with a gun to your head, Elle?"

Her mother's voice was harsh and very worried.

"No, I didn't"

Preston's voice sounded almost satisfied as he smiled. It quickly disappeared once he noticed the look on his mother's face, to say she was angry was completely an understatement.

"You both were being irresponsible and could have gotten extremely hurt." Before her children could say anything to defend their actions she spoke again. "Get in the car; we'll talk about punishment later tonight."

They walked in shame as they followed their mother to her car. The only thoughts running through Preston's mind were that school had just ended for the summer and wondering when he'd be getting a replacement for the car he practically totaled.

****

**-Tree Hill, NC**

Lucas Scott had just finished eating dinner with his family at Nathan and Haley's place; as they all had come to the decision, more than fifteen years ago, that a barbeque was the best way to start the summer.

"What about a game of ball?"

Nathan had asked as he twirled the basketball on the tip of his index finger.

"Ready to lose, pops?"

James, who would be leaving by the end of the week to attend Yale's summer program before becoming a fulltime student in the fall, grinned.

"Oh you think you can beat me? I've been playing since before you were born, kid. Not to mention I've won countless championships."

Nathan gloated as the ball swooped through the net.

"You know what they say, dad. You can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Brody stated in a matter of fact tone; as he scooped up the ball that had just previously went through the net. He was the spitting image of Nathan. Dark hair, blue eyes, and that smile that could make any girl melt.

"So how bout teens vs. the forty year olds?"

"We are so not forty."

Haley almost all but cried when she heard her sixteen year old say this. The four teens rolled their eyes. Sometimes Haley could be a drama queen and they knew it.

"You guys are practically forty. Give or take four years"

This time it was fifteen year old Alyssa who spoke as she chewed her gum. She didn't understand the big fuss that her father, brothers, and her Uncle Lucas made about basketball. It was a game with an orange ball and a hoop. Big whoop.

The ringing of a cell phone broke through the following silence as they all knew who it belonged to. The steady lyrics of Heartbeats played as the group turned to look at Lucas.

Elliot, who was fifteen, quickly glanced at his mother, Lindsay before his blue eyes bore holes into the cell phone that kept ringing. They hardly ever heard that ringtone except for maybe once or twice a year and they knew who it belonged to. It ended soon after once Lucas pushed the 'talk' button and couldn't help but smile as he read the name on the screen.

"Peyton, hey."

Peyton didn't bother with the pleasantries; it had been a very hectic day.

"You will not believe what our kids did today." She didn't let him answer. "They decided to go for a little joy ride and their destination ended up being smacked right in between a palm tree and the beach. You know if they weren't perfectly fine I don't know what I would do."

She had decided to call Lucas on the ride home from the accident scene. Julian had been practically half way across the globe directing a movie in Germany, and seeing that it was way past midnight where he was then she'd just have deal with this with Lucas.

"This is not humorous at all Luke. They could have been really hurt."

Even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel him smiling and it drove her insane. How on earth can he be enjoying this?

The smile quickly evaporated as he thought about his children being hurt. His son who had inherited the ability to squint his eyes and his daughter who's smile reminded him so much of her mothers. They both had a mixture of both their parent's in them.

Preston who had his father's darker blonde hair, loved to play basketball, and enjoyed every kind of music possible; he could sing real well and his band 'The Adolescents' agreed as he was appointed lead singer. He learned to play guitar at a very young age. Not only did Julian help him learn but so did his godfather, Chris Keller.

"_If you weren't my godson the Keller would almost be jealous." Chris had said to Preston every time he heard him play._

Leighton who had her mother's light blonde curly hair (even though she straightened most of the time), enjoyed to read classic novels, she was very artistic, and even though this characteristic was neither of them she was very cheery. Most people say she'd inherited that from her godmother, Brooke Davis. Not to mention she had style and a quick ability to make an ordinary outfit look extraordinary.

"_P. Sawyer, your kid's got style. And you're welcome for that." Brooke always mentions this every time she comes for a visit._

"You're right. This isn't funny. But they are alright? Right?"

"Yes. What are we suppose to do? What kind of grounding do we submit them to? They're usually really good kids. And I know every parent says this about their kids, but it's true. They were nothing like us when we were their age. We were crazy."

He loved when she talked like this. Including him in their children's up bringing as if he were only sitting across the table instead of practically 3,000 miles away.

"But we were angels in the eyes of our parents, Peyt."

Lucas had walked into the living room away from the noise and chatter boxes outside. He needed some privacy when it came to Peyton. They rarely ever spoke just emailed each other about the twins and that was it.

"Not funny, Luke." She sighed. "But it's true."

"Yeah it is. We really do have great kids, don't we?"

Peyton laughed at his attempted joke. Suddenly it was like a cartoon as Lucas felt a light bulb above his head signaling he had an idea.

"Why don't you have them come to Tree Hill for the summer?"

"That's a great idea." She muttered sarcastically. She thought about it for a moment and hated it, but it really was a good idea. "Ok. I'll email the details as soon as I get everything prepared. So they'll be there in two days."

"Sounds great; thank you Peyton."

Lucas sounded so pleased at the thought and Peyton's heart broke. Only if he knew that their children would see this more as a punishment than anything else.

**A/N: So let me know what you think? Oh and the way you pronounce Leighton is 'Leyton' its suppose to be a mixture of both Lucas and Peyton :D**


	2. Surrender

**Chapter Two:**

**-Los Angeles, CA**

Peyton had come out of her study and noticed that her children had ordered Chinese, her favorite.

"Mom, we're really sorry. Like extremely sorry."

Elle had looked at her mother with the most innocent pleading look she could give her and it made her look like she was six again.

"Yeah, mom, forgive us?"

Preston said as he gave her the infamous Scott smirk as he placed the box of orange chicken in front of her.

'You truly are your father's son.' Peyton thought. 'That smirk has to be hereditary.'

"Are you guys bribing me?"

It was more of a statement rather than a question. But it was answered by the smiles on their faces and the sparkle in their eyes.

"OK, for now."She picked up the chop sticks and grabbed a piece of the chicken in between them. "So I talked to your father today. And he agreed to have you guys go down to Tree Hill for the summer."

Peyton popped the piece of orange chicken into her mouth as she studied the faces of her children. They were frozen in disbelief; shocked almost. Leighton opened her mouth to say something, but no sound would come out. It was Preston who had caught her off guard with the statement.

"The sperm donor? You got to be kidding me."

Elle suddenly chirped in before her mother could get a word in.

"What about France? We go there every summer to the Château in Versailles to visit nana and papa."

"Pres, he's your dad. Don't you dare disrespect him anyway, shape, or form. You use to look up to him so much. And Elle I'm sure Julian's parents will understand if you go visit your father this summer."

"But, mom, we see him a lot!"

"Once a week on a web cam doesn't count, Elle; and neither does that one week you spend with him on Winter break or during the week of spring break every other year. He misses you guys and really wants to see you."

"Nothing's stopping him from coming to visit us."

Preston hissed as he looked at his mother. Peyton just sighed. Elle smiled she knew what was going on

"Mom, quit joking."

"No. Joke." She was serious. "You're both going and that's final. Start packing, you leave tomorrow night and arrive in Tree Hill the next afternoon. Lucas will be waiting for you at the airport."

"Oh my god, this is the punishment. Pres, she's sending us to Tree Hill because of the car. What kind of sick twisted game are you playing at?"

Elle had matched the look on her face of sheer dread that her brother had on earlier that day when he wrecked his car. Her thoughts were brought back when she heard her brother speak.

"How long?"

"Until the end of August."

"The whole summer?"

Peyton nodded and Elle screeched. Preston had excused himself from the table angrily.

*******

**-Tree Hill, NC.**

Lucas walked out into the back yard with the happiest smile on his face and sat next to his best friend.

"What's got you looking so pleased with yourself?"

Haley had elbowed Lucas to get him to say something.

"That was Peyton…" The whole table looked at him with the expression 'duh' written all over their faces. They recognized the ringtone. It hurt Lindsay to know that her husband still heard that song and thought of Peyton. The lyrics were wonderful and full of love, but that song should have died for Lucas sixteen years ago. "And we both agreed that Preston and Leighton should spend the whole summer here in Tree Hill with us."

Haley had almost jumped out of her seat with excitement for her best friend and for their family. She loved her niece and nephew and was sad that they didn't visit more often. Their home was filled with pictures of the twins, from when they were small and even when they visited last December.

"Luke, that's wonderful."

Lindsay had managed to speak. It wasn't that she didn't love Lucas' other children because some part of her did. She just wondered if he loved them more than the child they made together. Lindsay knew it was wrong to think like that, but somewhere deep down she couldn't shake the feeling that Peyton's children always meant more to him.

From what she had heard and witnessed, Preston was the star of the basketball team and that was more than enough to win over his father's heart. And Leighton well she looked like Peyton, enough said. She knew Luke loved Elliott, but he had taken more of his mother's characteristics and physical attributions. He didn't understand the concept of basketball and he didn't care. He liked intellectual things like his mother, for example, a good game of chess was more of the fifteen year olds cup of tea. He had her eyes, the bluest of the blue, her nose, smile and mouth. He couldn't master the Scott smirk or squint his eyes like his father. Elliott was all his mother.

"When are they coming? How long are they staying? What kind of family things are we going to do?"

Haley kept babbling as Nathan and Lucas laughed. Alyssa smiled. She loved her cousin and it felt good when Elle was around because not only did they have fun, but Elle always brought fun stuff with her from LA. And also because that meant she wasn't the only girl in this family. Sure she had Lily but they were both small town girls and Elle wasn't.

"They're coming Friday morning. They're staying for two and half months. And I don't know yet."

Lucas' smile was genuine and he could see the excitement in his family's eyes. He couldn't wait to tell his mom when she returned from New Zealand tomorrow. It would be a perfect summer.

**-Los Angeles, CA.**

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm going to spend a whole summer in Tree Hill. Seriously, Lauren? Not only is it the town Starbucks forgot, but it's so ugh."

Leighton was venting on the phone to her closest confidant, other than her mother, her best cousin. Well she was good as her cousin seeing as she was Brooke Davis' daughter and Brooke is practically her mother's sister.

Brooke had decided to adopt two year olds from Poland and didn't really care for their birth names and being Brooke she had rename them Lauren Elizabeth and Jayden Kale Davis. They both had dark hair with hazel brown eyes. They were the same age as Leighton and Preston and that wasn't a coincidence. Brooke and Peyton had always said that when they'd have children they'd want them to grow up together and be the best of friends. Their wishes came true. They were practically joined at the hip. Lauren and Leighton and Preston and Jayden considering they live so far apart and yes the four of their names ending with the letter 'N' was actually a coincidence.

"Yeah…It kind of sucks to be you right now, Elle."

Lauren had agreed as she heard her best friend grumble on the other end.

"Lour, so didn't want to hear that. You were supposed to say, 'Elle, it's going to be fun.' And get me all hyped out to go."

"What and lie? You're gonna miss the gorgeous summer time in France."

"You're not helping. I'm gonna hang up now. I think you might have made me more depressed about this trip."

Both girls giggled as they said their 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' and hung up.

**A/N: Show me some love :D oh and if you're wondering why Lauren's middle name is Elizabeth and Leighton's is Penelope basically the concept that I was going with was that both Brooke and Peyton wanted their children to have some kind of namesake with their godmothers so they decided to put their best friends' middle name into their kids' middle name. Make sense?**


	3. Haunted

Flashbacks in _Italics_

**Chapter Three:**

**-Los Angeles, CA**

The next day had flown by and now Peyton was driving to the airport to drop her children off. They hadn't spoken to her all day and it absolutely killed her. She had gotten a call from Julian earlier that day, apparently Preston had called and begged him to intervene, and he tried but failed miserably.

Once the three had arrived Peyton couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Hey look at me."

She begged as she grabbed both her children's hands into hers and smiled.

"It's going to be fun. I promise."

The twins both rolled their eyes. They were supposed to spend their whole summer in a place that was the complete opposite of L.A. For all they knew it still held town meetings with the ten people who occupied the whole town.

"Mom, please don't make us go. Lucas already has a family over there. He doesn't need us."

There was a pain in Peyton's chest as she heard her daughter speak. Leighton and Preston had been calling Lucas by his name instead of dad for a couple of years now. He had called her four years back about the incident and he was incredibly distraught about the idea.

_It had been a couple of days since Peyton's children had left for Tree Hill to spend their first week of winter vacation with their father. They had just turned twelve, in September, and were really stubborn about going. They had always enjoyed going to Tree Hill but just last month they seemed to start to resent any idea of the town or anything else involving their father, whenever she brought him up. She had just hoped that they'd come out of their 'funk' soon. She received a call from Lucas that night, they hadn't. _

"_Hi, Lucas, how's everything going over there? Are the terrible two playing nice? " She didn't get an answer and she knew something was up. "Please don't tell me they're teasing Elliot, again? I had a talk with them about that before they left."_

"_They call me, Lucas."_

_Peyton didn't understand his statement. And as if he sensed her confusion he enlightened her._

"_Pres and Elle don't call me dad."_

_And her heart broke for the man she will always love; the man that gave her the most two precious gifts in the world._

Every time she had questioned both her children they just gave her a shrug and continued with the activity that was occupying them.

"Hey, he's your dad. And even if he does another family he will always love you. You're his everything." She was standing in front of her children and spoke to them both. "Please, just call him dad when you're around him. It hurts him when you don't. Please just do this for me."

The announcement 'Tree Hill, North Carolina now boarding at gate 5' rang through the overhead and Peyton smiled at her children.

"I'm going to miss you, kiddos."

Preston and Leighton hugged their mother before grabbing their carryon bags and walked towards the gate.

"So are we gonna call him dad?"

Elle looked up to see her brother. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone she did look up to her older brother.

"I don't know. Maybe, but if we do it's gonna be for mom not for him."

Elle had nodded as she handed her ticket and passport to the attendant at the desk. Mary, as it read on the name tag, had wished both of them a safe flight.

Once they were both inside the plane both siblings found their seats easily and quickly made themselves comfortable as they put ear buds into their ears and allowed the music to flow and lyrics to capture their souls. First class, was the only way to fly.

Hours had passed and it was now early in the morning when Preston woke up from a reoccurring dream he'd had for years. He turned to look at his sister who was sound asleep, knowing that she was fine he opened the shades to look out the window. The blackness engulfed the sky and he could only think about his nightmare.

_Preston and Leighton had been eleven when they went to visit their dad. It was pouring outside and the twins were restless. So much for a fun spring break._

"_Hey, Elle, you wanna play hide and seek?" his sister looked at him like he was insane. They weren't seven or anything. He smirked the inherited gene. "With Elliot?"_

_They themselves admitted that they were mean when it came to their half brother, but it was never like that it just started recently. Not that they wanted to, but ever since Elliot had made the comment that Lucas was more of his dad than theirs because he liked him and his mom better because he lived with them, well that's when everything changed._

"_Sure."_

_Elle's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. This was defiantly going to be fun. Moments later they had inquired the idea to Elliot who agreed only if he got to hide. Elle shook her head in agreement. Her long blonde curls bouncing. Elliot took off running and Leighton and Preston looked at each other with grins on their faces. _

"_And we'll both look for you. So hide in a good spot."_

_Five minutes later the twins stopped looking as they went to go watch a television show. About an hour had passed and Lindsay had noticed the house was eerily quiet. She noticed Peyton's twins sitting on the couch with an empty bowl of popcorn in between them._

"_Where's Elliot?"_

_Leighton and Preston didn't move their eyes away from the television screen as they began to giggle. Obviously something funny just occurred. And Lindsay asked the same question, but this time as if on cue they shrugged their shoulders at the same time. Before she could say anything Lucas walked through the door._

"_Daddy! You're home!"_

_Elle had practically jumped off the couch and ran into her father's waiting arms and Preston following right behind her to give him a hug_

"_Hey, if it isn't my favorite daughter."_

_Elle giggled and managed to roll her eyes as she blushed. Lucas laughed 'Just like your mother. You can't take a compliment either.' He thought._

"_Dad, I'm your only daughter."_

"_And that's why you're my favorite." Lucas turned to look at Preston."And if it isn't my favorite…" he couldn't say son, even though he wanted to; it wouldn't be right. "Basketball playing son."_

"_Hi, dad."_

_Lucas smiled at his son and daughter. He looked up at Lindsay, but she seemed distance. He couldn't read her even if he wished he was able to. He looked around his home and finally noticed that his smallest son was nowhere to be found._

"_Where's Eli?"_

"_We were playing hide and go seek before the show started, but we couldn't find him so we gave up."_

_Preston had informed his father as if nothing major happened._

"_What? That was almost an hour ago."_

_Lindsay practically yelled out furiously as she stared at the twins. Elle and Pres looked up at her and wore a frightened expression across their face and they immediately tensed up. Lucas noticed this and put both his hands on top of his children's shoulders as they immediately relaxed underneath his touch._

"_We yelled real loud 'oli oli oxen free,' daddy."_

_Elle stated matter of factly as if that made it all okay. Upon hearing his mothers piercing scream Elliot ran out of the hallway closet, he'd fallen asleep behind the coats. He assured his mom that he was okay as she cooed loving words into his ear. Lindsay looked into her husband's eyes and mouthed 'We need to talk.'_

_Lucas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He told his three children to go watch a movie because the grownups needed to talk. Lucas ushered Lindsay into his study and left the door open by an inch or so. Elle had nudged Preston with her shoulder as they both got off the couch and the sly kids that they were followed their father and Lindsay to the study. They stood quietly peeking through the crack, unnoticed by the adult figures behind the door._

"_Linds, they're just kids. Give them a break."_

"_Don't. Lucas this is insane. How can you say that? Elliot could have suffocated in that closet. There needs to be some sort of punishment."_

_Her eyes were angry and cold with each single word. Lucas sighed. He understood, he really did, but. _

"_I'll have a talk with them, but I'm not going to ground them or take anything away from them and neither are you. They're only here for a week and I don't want them to be angry with me. I don't get to spend that much time with my kids and the time that I do have won't be spent with them angry with me. Is that clear?"_

_Lindsay huffed. The next words were like word vomit, but she couldn't control herself._

"_Like that's going to help. You know what? Maybe you should just go back with their slutty mother and take both your little mistakes with you, huh. You should go back in time and take that night back when you slept with her and created those little monsters. Hell you made the right decision of leaving her in that hotel room. You didn't even want the twins in your life. You should have sent this letter."_

_Lindsay seethed as she went to the desk and pulled out a manila envelope and opened it as she began to read._

"_January 12__th__. Peyton, I want nothing to do with you so please leave me alone."_

_Lucas quickly tore the letter from her hands as she just finished the first sentence .Outside the door Preston had covered his sister's mouth with his hands so no one would be able to hear her crying sobs. He quickly led her away from the door and into the guest room, tears streaming down his own face. He was never able to hear what Lucas had to say next._

"_How dare you? You know that isn't true and was the furthest thing from my mind. I didn't even know about Elle and Pres at the time. Sure I didn't find out till they were a couple months old, but that does not make Peyton a whore and if I ever hear you call the mother of my children that, so help me, Lindsay. Those wonderful children out there were created with love and nothing else. You're the one that insisted I write the damned letter because you were pregnant with Eli and you were tired that she kept sending letters calling to inform me that I already had children, you were getting stressed out with her and I thought I was doing something right because you were with child. "_

_Lucas almost screamed at her. He didn't even know that the letter was still in the desk. He could have sworn he threw it out as soon as he wrote the first paragraph and once he looked down at the paper he noticed it was blank. No, Preston and Leighton would never hear their father defending their mother and his twins as they sat quietly on their beds in the shared room._

Preston was suddenly brought back to reality as the pilots voice informed his passengers that they were landing at Tree Hill terminal. He looked out the window and noticed the sun peeking through the clouds.

"Close the shade, Pres."

Leighton had mumbled as she took off her eye mask. He did as he was told and got ready for the landing.

**A/N: So now you know why Leighton and Preston don't call Lucas dad. Let me know what you think :D And I know Lindsay was so sweet in oth s5, but I always thought that if she was on for a bit more her true colors would show. So shes going to be a a b****h in my story lol...just a heads up if you like her.**


	4. Come On Home

**A/N: so just wanted to say that I would have posted earlier this day, but I had to work for a full 8 hours and just got out...so here you have the next chapter :D**

_Flashbacks in Italics_

**Chapter Four: Come On Home**

Lucas stood outside of gate one, where the flight from Los Angeles was coming into land, fumbling with his brothers keys in his right hand. Peyton had called him to inform him when the flight would be landing.

"_Hey Luke, just to give you a heads up you might wanna take a bigger car than that classic of yours. Pres and Elle took a lot of merchandise with them."_

_Peyton had informed Lucas as she poured coffee into her favorite mug that was inscribed with the words 'Worlds Coolest Mom,' it was a gift from her children on Mother's Day years back. _

"_Come on, Peyt. It can't be that much."_

_He smiled as he grabbed his own keys and headed out the door towards Tree Hill Airport._

"_We had to rent a U-Haul just to get everything to the airport at once." She joked and she could hear Lucas' genuine laugh on the other end."Trust me; you do want to make it in one trip, right?"_

_Lucas made a U turn and headed towards his brother's house to pick up the SUV. _

"_Okay, so their plane lands at twelve thirty."_

_And all Peyton hoped was that her children, at the last minute, wouldn't change their tickets for a two way trip to France. She had even called when their plane had landed in Houston, Texas to change planes and had somehow managed to convince a security guard from American Airlines to escort Preston and Leighton personally onto their next plane. You could imagine the shocked and embarrassed faces of the sibling as the bulky security cop walked to them and had informed them of their mother's wishes. It was definitely not funny what so ever._

He noticed his children walking out of the terminal, tiredly, and smiled as he stood there waiting for them. The brother and sister walked up to him and each gave them a hug.

"Hi, dad."

It was Preston who had first gave his father a hug and after he let go Leighton embraced her father quickly.

"Hi, daddy."

Lucas couldn't help but smile at this. He didn't know when the last time his children had called him dad and it felt good.

"So how about we go get your bags and you can tell me all about your flight."

Lucas had mentioned as he tried to usher his kids to where the bags would be rotating in a huge eight looking circle.

"I really need a cup of coffee first."

Preston had informed his father. He was feeling really drained after that long flight and having to change planes at almost three in the morning. He really needed this pick me up and knew his sister did too.

"Got them right here." Lucas held up the coffees that were in the Styrofoam cups. "I just got them less than five minutes ago."

"You're my hero."

Leighton grinned as she quickly grabbed the cup and took a gulp letting the hot liquid wake her up. Preston gratefully took the last one from the cup holder.

"I've been told I tend to save people."

'Well particularly a beautiful blonde.' Lucas thought. The trio walked towards their destination where they'd pick up the suitcases. It wasn't hard to miss his children's cases as they had the expensive logos of the shops down Rodeo Drive. He just didn't realize there was so many.

"That one is mine. Ooh and so is that one. Oh, Pres, that one is yours."

Leighton said for what seemed like the nineteenth, twentieth, and twenty first times as she pointed towards the expensive looking cases. Ten minutes later and a quick count of the bags, both Elle and Pres had informed their father that all their bags had been collected. They practically had to get one of those moving carts to get all their suitcases out of the airport. They quickly packed the bags in the back of the SUV and took some room in the back seats, it was like playing a game of tetras, and headed towards Lucas' house.

"So after we get you guys unpacked we'll head down to grandma Karen's for a visit."

Elle who was practically falling asleep in the backseat spoke and Lucas took a couple glances through the review window to see what his daughter was saying.

"We're both really jet lagged, dad. Can we go tomorrow? It's technically only ten in L.A. and we were both up really late to begin with. Not to mention we still need to unpack."

Lucas agreed as they pulled into the drive way and into their newly bought home. It was bigger than the previous one. This one had six bedrooms compared to the three in the old house. It was meant to also accommodate his two growing children when they came for a visit, instead of sharing the spare guest bedroom in the previous house. He could have sworn he heard his son whisper 'nice place' as he led them inside and showed them where they would be staying for the summer.

"Killer, I get my own bathroom. Just like at home."

"And so does Preston."

Father and children had been bringing in the luggage as he motioned that they'd be staying on the first floor, doors across from each other. The white walls looked like a canvas waiting to be painted on.

"These are your rooms. So maybe this summer you can make them yours, officially. Paint, decorate, customize, do whatever you want as long as there is no gaping hole where you can see the back yard."

He joked the last part. At the moment the room looked plain. The white walls, the lone bed to the far right, the desk on the other side, the two windows on the same wall but opposite each other; it was a project waiting to happen. And suddenly they weren't so tired.

"Hey Lu…Dad can we go to the hardware store?"

Preston had asked and his father agreed. Hours later the trio had returned to the quiet house, apparently Lindsay and Elliot had taken the day off to go outing. They'd had skipped the paint and bought colored wall paper and different designs, seeing as paint would take days to dry. They also ended up at a crafts store after Elle had insisted and bought some things for her new project, too.

It took them until the wee hours in the early morning to finish. Only stopping to talk with their mom and having a very quite dinner with the immediate Scott clan, seriously less than twenty words were spoken though out the whole meal. Preston and Leighton quickly got back to their unfinished project while drinking a couple cups of coffee in between to help them stake away, even though Lindsay didn't approve saying that sixteen year olds shouldn't be drinking coffee. A small rebuttal from Preston, indicating that soda caffeine was just as bad and the debate didn't go any further.

The end result, Preston's had transformed into a very guy looking room. The walls were red, except for one wall that had every inch of its space covered with a picture of a classic Lakers' poster where one of their MVP players had just dunked the winning ball into the hoop as the buzzard hit zero. It had happened by chance that Lucas found that wall poster and Preston was very thankful his dad had. His bed faced that wall, it was the favorite thing in the room, and he could stare at it all day. Posters of his favorite band were placed in between the windows, even one poster of his band's last gig. His laptop sat on top of the black desk as a line of four framed photographs were the only other thing occupying the desk, one was of his family, the second of his band playing their first gig, the third of him and his girlfriend, and the fourth of Julian, himself, and Kobe Bryant at a Lakers game when he was a kid.

Leighton's room turned out very much like her, girly. Peyton had once mentioned that she knew her daughter would turn out very girly because ever since she could remember Elle always wanted to be in a dress no matter the weather outside. Once when Elle was two, Peyton had put her in a pair of jeans and as she turned around to grab a top Peyton noticed, out of the corner of her eye, the pants had gone flaying across the floor and a very sad little girl had been crying that she wanted to wear a dress.

Her bed was placed in between the large windows that touched the ground, walls covered in a very bright but beautiful yellow. One wall was covered in a thick material three poster panoramic picture of Los Angeles' oceananic view with the fair wheel on the pier at sunset, her most favorite place to visit in her home town. She had managed to get it sent to her father's house after bidding for it on eBay and winning. Her yellow walls covered with framed picturesque and random photos of her family, friends, ballet recitals, concert trips, and many other unique photographs. Her laptop was the only thing occupying the white desk that came with the room, it was covered with copies of laminated sketches of her own and many popular ones that her mother had drew back when she was a teen. The most well known was of a boy and a girl with a heading that said 'Now we can have it.'

A little less than half their luggage had been filled with things from their home in L.A. that they couldn't live without. The only thing that was almost similar in both of the rooms was where their iPod and iPod's docking music system were placed, right above their beds on the oak colored shelf.

**A/N: So there you have it! did you enjoy it?? oh and I will try to post a new chapter for _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing _late tonight! so push that green review button and show me the love :D**


	5. Stop and Stare

**Chapter Five:**

**Tree Hill, NC**

Lucas woke up early the next morning finding his side of the bed empty and cold. He stood from the bed making his way out of his room and down the stairs; he could already smell the scents of his wife's breakfast culinary skills. Before walking to the kitchen he quietly opened the door to his son's room and noticed the teenager snoring as he closed the door and opened the other across the small hallway. His daughter's mumbling was incoherent to his ears and calming his doubts that they were safe and gently shut the wooden door.

He wondered how long the twins had been up taking note that their rooms looked complete as he walked into the kitchen. His son sitting on the stool his elbows propped up on the island and his father ruffled his hair like he use to when he was five.

"So how was your day, yesterday?"

The sentence was suppose to sound as if he was interested, but came out angrily.

"We told you we couldn't be here when they got here, Lucas." His wife put extra emphasis on the word they as she began to rant. "We had to go buy extra food, toiletries, and a lot of other things. Not to mention it was short notice. You didn't even talk to me about them visiting. Let alone for the whole summer."

Lindsay's voice hissing as she stopped flipping pancakes and gave her husband all of her attention; Lucas was becoming more and more frustrated with every word coming from her mouth.

"I didn't know I need your permission to spend time with my children." His vocal cords screaming sarcasm and spitting out venom. "Is it okay if I take Elle and Pres to visit their grandmother or maybe their aunt or uncle later today? Is that fine with you, Lindsay?"

The scratching of wood sliding across the tile caused both parents to look away from each other's glare.

"Great, the prodigal twins haven't even been here for twenty-four hours and you're already at each other's throats."

Elliot ran off towards the back door and out of the sights of his mom and dad. Lindsay ran after the boy and Lucas almost did the same, but stopped when he realize he had no idea what to say to the youthful boy.

***

**Los Angeles, CA**

Peyton was woken up by the phone ringing and she reached for the cordless phone before the same sound could be heard. Her eyes still closed as her fingers pushed a couple of numbers trying to find the 'talk' button. Once she found the right button she mumbled a hello and something about this being important cause if not than the person on the other line was going to get an ass kicking.

"Hello to you too, beautiful."

The voice on the other line made her smile, almost. It was as if sleeping pixie dust was being sprinkled across her face as she yawned.

"Okay I know it's like…" Peyton glanced towards the digital clock and read the red numbers indicating it was 6:03 AM and trying to figure out what time it was in Germany, but her brain wouldn't function correctly. "Not six in the morning there, but it is here."

"Look outside."

She asked him why and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as another yawn escaped her lips.

"Because you're present is outside. And if you don't hurry up someone might steal it. It's a pretty damn good gift if I say so myself."

Peyton quickly threw the comforter off of her, if it was one thing that Peyton Sawyer loves it was presents, and she ran towards the large window. Opening the dark curtains and squinting at the sunrise before opening the double doors and walking out onto the terrace.

"Surprise!"

Julian stood outside his arms wide open as if saying 'I'm here' and holding Casablanca and Star Gazer lilies in his right hand, her favorite. Peyton quickly ran outside into the waiting arms of a man she loves. She didn't even realize what she was wearing until Julian had whispered that he loves her in her short pajama shorts and tank top. She brought the lilies up to her face and took in their scent and whispered that it was all for him as she ran back into the house and he followed after her. So began the game of cat and mouse.

***

**Tree Hill, NC**

Haley let herself in to her brother-in-laws place and heard the sounds of the TV playing. She walked into the living room and noticed that Lucas was watching today's game.

"Hey."

She took a seat next to him and he turned off the TV and faced his best friend. Something in his stance made her question what was wrong. He sighed and she knew something had gone down in the Strauss-Scott household.

"Okay, spill."

"Me and Lindsay got into a fight this morning."

"Again?"

This had to be the millionth time that the couple had fought in the last two days. She most likely already knew what about, but she just had to ask hoping that she didn't.

"What about?"

"Elle and Pres staying for the summer."

"And I'll say it once more. Again?"

Haley loved her sister-in-law, but this attitude of hers was getting old fast. If she was still acting this way after sixteen years than maybe she wasn't the woman she thought she was. For heaven's sake these were Luke's kids, her best friend's kids.

The silence overpowered them, but it was a comforting silence. Haley always knew that Lucas was going to be a great father with three beautiful children, maybe even more. But she just never thought that it would be with two different women. She along with everyone else always thought that the three children would belong to the two broody blondes, and of course the smallest would probably look a whole lot differently.

"Speaking of my favorite twins; where are they?"

"Sleeping."

The smile on his face was genuine happiness and she couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips.

"Still? It's like two o'clock in the afternoon. I know that they must be a bit jet lagged, but it's like eleven in L.A."

"Yeah, but I usually don't wake up till like twelve when I'm home."

Both best friends turned to look at the sixteen year old standing behind the couch wondering how long he'd been standing there. Hoping that he hadn't heard the conversation they had about the boy's step mother. Preston made his way around the couch as Haley stood and they embraced each other.

"Hi, Aunt Haley, it's good to see you, again."

"Pres, you get taller and taller every time I see you."

"Neah, you're just getting shorter."

Haley smacked his arm playfully as she took one last look at her nephew.

"And handsomer if I say so myself."

"What can I say. I'm just a good looking guy."

The room quickly filled with laughter.

"What about me?"

Haley turned and seen her niece standing against the living room's frame.

"Well Miss. Elle you are absolutely gorgeous. You certainly are Peyton's daughter, that's for sure."

Lucas nodded in agreement. Leighton was defiantly Peyton's daughter. The only thing that she had physically inherited from her father was his baby blue eyes. And he didn't mind that one bit; he loved how his daughter looked so much like Peyton and acted like her. If he had had another daughter with Lindsay it wouldn't be fair, but very true that Leighton would most likely be his favorite and he hated that he thought like that, but he just thanked the man above that he and Lindsay didn't have a daughter.

"Come give your favorite aunt a hug."

Haley and Leighton met halfway and their arms wrapped around the other.

"Don't let Aunt Brooke hear you say that. She might have a heart attack."

Haley laughed into her niece's blonde hair.

"Well as I see it Brooke is certainly the favorite godmother, but I'm most defiantly the favorite aunt."

"Okay. I won't tell her if you don't." Leighton agreed. "Oh and mom says hi."

Every time Peyton was mentioned Lucas can't help but feel the electricity in him build up. He just wished he could feel that way for Lindsay, at least once.

"So what are we going to do today?"

Preston had asked causing both women in the room to let go of their embrace. Before either adult could answer Lindsay walked into the house. She wasn't surprised to see Haley there and she greeted her. Haley nodded her head indicating hello.

"Hi, Aunt Haley."

Elliot wasn't much of a touchy feely kind of kid, he mostly kept to himself, as he waved and Haley returned the gesture. The silence that came was overbearing especially for the young teenagers staying for the summer. The lyrics of Jukebox Hero by Journey breaking the silence and Elle finally quipped in.

"That's mom!"

She sounded excited. She quickly ran into her room and jumped onto her bed grabbing her cell phone and quickly pushing the 'talk' button while thanking her mother for calling; she had saved her from the awkwardness of it all.

"Hey mom."

"Hey babe, how are my kiddos doing? Got any plans for today?"

"We're okay beside the silence and I don't know exactly what we're going to do today. What are you up to?"

Peyton knew not to push her daughter and Elle was totally her daughter closing up quicker than a clam if she was questioned about something she didn't want to talk about. It was just something to mention and she wanted to quickly change the subject. Yes Elle was one hundred percent her mini me.

"Well just stuff."

Elle had heard mumbling on her mother's end and suddenly recognized the voice.

"Is dad there?"

Peyton had hoped that Lucas wasn't around to hear his daughter call another man dad, but that's what Julian had been; a second father.

"Yes Julian's here. He surprised the heck out of me."

"Oh I see how it is. Get rid of your two precious kids so you can have that big house all to yourself."

Elle mocked hurt, but she was a horrible actress because a second later she was in giggles. Peyton loved hearing her daughter laugh and she too joined in.

"You caught me. That was my master plan, get rid of you brats and spend some time alone with my man."

"Ewe so didn't want to picture any alone time involving the two of you."

The witty banter between mother and daughter came out naturally. They talked for about ten more minutes before either said their goodbyes and Peyton had told her daughter to say hello to Preston and that she missed him very much, her daughter agreed. Elle hung up the phone and walked back into the living room hoping that the awkward silence had passed.

The living room was empty, Haley was gone, Lindsay in the kitchen cleaning up the mess that was made earlier, Preston and Elliot were nowhere in sight, and her father walking up to her smiling; a way a father's smile should be, full of love and protection. She remembered that's what she always loved about her dad, he made her feel safe no matter where she was.

"So we all figured out what we're going to do today. Go to grandma's house for a barbeque. So scoot, we're leaving in one hour."

Elle rushed back into her room and decided what to wear. One hour to get ready, what was she going to wear? Casual or formal? Well this was Tree Hill and a family outing. She decided on casual knowing that this wouldn't be anywhere near the brunches her family had been to with Manhattans' élite and Beverly Hills' privileged when Julian and her mother had to impress clients for whatever their cause was for the moment.

She decided on a short jean skirt and a simple screen T-shirt with a picture of a guitar and scribbled lyrics saying 'When words fail' across the front and 'Music speaks' on the back; her hair in a messy ponytail as she grabbed a pair of her favorite sandals and big sunglasses.

She walked out of her room with minutes to spare and knew it was a good choice. Her brother wearing basket ball shorts and t-shirt and her father wearing something very similar, obviously there was gaming that was going to take place. She noticed Lindsay in the exact same pair of clothes she'd seen her in earlier, jeans and blouse and Elliot in checkered shorts and white polo.

The five of them drove off towards the house they knew so well. They noticed the black SUV indicating that Naley's family had arrived and made their way towards the backyard where Andy was cooking hotdogs and hamburgers, the woman talking, and Nathan and his sons playing a game of basketball.

"We're here."

Lucas yelled over his family's chatter. Karen got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over towards her son. After a moment she noticed her two growing grandchildren. She hadn't seen them in over a year, seeing as she was out of the country this past December, and playfully shoved Lucas out of the way to embrace her son's children.

"Elle, look at you, for a second there I thought you were Peyton. It's so good to see you, my beautiful girl."

Karen had pulled Leighton into a hug. Elle fiercely clung to her grandmother; she loved the older women with all her heart and was glad that she was able to call her grandmother.

"Hi grandma."

"It's kind of weird calling you grandma." Preston mentioned and Karen gave him a questioning stare, but he quickly reassured her with that Scott smirk. "You are too young to have sixteen year old grandchildren."

"Come here you handsome sweet talker."

With Leighton still in her arms Karen motioned for Preston to join them and he walked towards the two and was an edition to the hug. Karen looked at her grandson, he was defiantly Lucas' son anyone would tell you that, but you could also see Peyton in the boy's blue-green eyes.

**A/N: okay so I wanted to end this on a cute note! This chapter was already written just a bit differently, but it was erased from my usb stick somehow *tear* but to tell you the truth I like this rewrite a whole lot better! Oh and I promise Leyton is coming soon! Within the next chapters I promise! So go ahead and leave me a review and let me know what you think :D**


	6. I'll Attack

**Chapter 6: **

The trio parted and Karen got a really good look at her grandchildren. They had grown so much in the past two years and she was sad that she missed it, but Peyton always sent pictures and videos of her grandchildren; whether it is a holiday picture, birthdays, school pictures, videos of Leighton's ballet recitals and Preston's band playing.

"Here these are from us."

Preston handed the older women a long thick white envelope that looked like it was about to explode. Karen went to sit at the table and opened it carefully. What she took out had been more than a dozen pictures of Pres and Elle. A couple CD's that was scribbled with a black sharpie indicating what they were; mostly home movies for Karen to watch. It was a touching scene and the adults awed.

"Where's mine?"

Lucas asked hurt. He hadn't seen these pictures of his children before and was surprised that these copies existed. Leighton shrugged her eyes never leaving the contents of the folder.

"I don't know maybe in the box where you keep the rest of our pictures at." She looked up when she heard a couple of gasps and she truly thought she was only thinking it. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

But it had been true and Lucas hated himself for that. Well not the box part, there was hardly any pictures of his twins on the walls of his house. The pictures of Elliot outnumbered them greatly. But he knew one place where he had hundreds maybe thousands of pictures of Preston and Elle.

"Follow me."

Pres and Elle looked at each other skeptically, but did as they were told. They followed their father across the yard to what looked like a shed; they had never been in there before. Lucas opened the door and flicked the light on to his first office, a place he still comes from solace almost every day. The walls were filled with pictures of the two. From the time they were infants to ones that were taken last month.

"This is where all your pictures are. I might be selfish, but I never really wanted to share them with anyone because there mine."

He was speaking from the heart. He didn't know what his children would say, if they'd say anything at all. Suddenly he felt the slender arms of his daughter wrap around his stomach. His son thanked his father, because deep down he knew they both needed this, they needed to see that he loved them even though he didn't get to see them every day.

"We have copies for you too, dad."

Elle mumbled into his chest.

The family gathering was moving along nicely after the small incident; the greetings were said and now the sexes were separated into doing their own thing.

The Scott women were sitting around the table that settled upon the balcony overlooking the vast back yard. Chatting around the group and going into their own conversations.

Leighton was talking to both Alyssa and Lily, the youngest girl had mentioned that there was nothing to do in Tree Hill and how she wished she lived in a place like Los Angeles or New York. Elle had agreed saying that it was a great place to live, but she suddenly realized something.

"Hey, grandma." Leighton who sat next to Karen turned her head to look at her grandmother, bringing up her hand to shield her eyes from the intense sun. "Is Tric still open?"

The young teenager hadn't noticed, but she had just interrupted a conversation that her grandmother and stepmother were having.

"Elle that was rude. Didn't you see that we were talking?"

Leighton turned to look at her. Lindsay, who sat across the table informed the girl, her lips turning into a disapproving frown. Her step daughter noticed and tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Sorry," Her voice was in monotone. "Lindsay."

"No, it's alright." Karen reassured her young granddaughter with a light squeeze of her hand. "And it has been closed for years now. Eighteen years to be exact. Why do you ask?"

The conversation between Karen and Lindsay seemed to be officially over as the grandmother gave her full attention to her granddaughter.

"Well I was just thinking, when we were small mom use to tell me and Pres stories about when she lived in Tree Hill." She was rambling. "And about Tric, how she used to get all these famous singers to play in this middle of nowhere town."

Karen nodded her head; she wasn't exactly sure where Elle was going with this.

"Well what I'm trying to say is that why did you close it? I mean it was the place for everyone to be. Like the coolest place in town. I guess it would have been really fun to check it out and see where my mom used to hang out when she was young."

"Well. To tell you the truth after your mom left it wasn't really the place to be." Elle looked at Karen as she spoke, confused. "She was the person who charmed the bands into coming to this middle of nowhere town." She smiled using her granddaughter's words to describe Tree Hill. "No one after her was able to get the most popular bands to come."

"Well Aunt Brooke did say that mom was the best at everything she did."

Leighton's eyes met Lindsay and she smiled playfully taking a sip of her raspberry iced tea.

"So Aunt Haley do you have any really embarrassing stories of my mom when she was in High School?" Her eyes shifted towards the other brunette. "She really won't tell me any, but mom's told me a lot about you, Uncle Nathan, dad, and Aunt Brooke"

She counted the names on her fingers and Haley looked shocked. What kind of embarrassing stories had Peyton told her daughter? At the same time Haley was racking her brain for interesting stories of everyone's favorite curly blonde.

"Oh did you know that Peyton and Lucas, your mom and your dad, use to…"

James was dribbling the ball along the court; he managed to get away from Lucas and almost made it towards the basket when in a swift motion the orange ball was stolen from him. The noise of ball swishing through the net was heard around as James looked in shock, thinking how that happened.

"You're good."

Nathan glanced towards his nephew.

"I know and J. Luke should be really working on keeping that ball safe, at least from me." Preston joked. "You are supposed to be Yale's best shooting guard."

Preston gave James a smirk and he replicated back. James had insisted that everyone call him J. Luke, but only the Los Angeles twins seemed to acknowledge his wishes. It was Scott against Scott. Nathan and his sons against Lucas and his sons, and so far the game was officially tied now that Preston made a two-point shot.

"Next shot wins."

Lucas spoke. It had been an intense game and he had to keep his heart in check, he was just glad that either of his children hadn't inherited his HCM.

The ball passed between each team ending up in the hands of the smallest Scott boy.

"Make the shot, Eli."

Lucas spoke to his son encouraging him. The young teenager threw the ball into the air, but missed the hoop, just rimming it. It was quickly swept up by Brody who dunked the ball. The game was over. Team N. Scott was the winner and the boys all high-fived each other. Admitting it was a good game.

"Next time bend your legs. You probably would have made the shot and we coulda won."

Preston patted his brother on the back as he walked passed him walking towards the table filled with food, grabbing a white paper plate and adding a hamburger and hotdog. He didn't hear the mumbling that his brother spoke under his breath.

The sounds of all the girls laughing caught the attention of the men as they joined them.

"What's so funny?"

Lucas asked looking around the table, the youngest of the women were still in a fit of giggles unable to talk and probably unable to breath.

"Just reminiscing about your younger years in life."

Haley informed her best friend. Alyssa was finally able to talk, but not without every other word cut off by laughter.

"The chocolate chip cookies fight. I can't believe you and Aunt Peyton fought with cookie dough."

"Yeah and they were the best cookies I've ever tasted."

Lucas smiled as he remembered the memory.

"I thought you said they were salty."

Nathan joined the conversation.

"Dude, mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever."

Preston informed his family as if they were clueless while taking a bite from his hotdog.

The chatter went from chocolate chip cookies to Haley talking about dare night and her husband wearing a girl scout's uniform. The table roared into laughter and Nathan quickly piped in talking about Haley's fashion sense by wearing an ugly poncho. The laughter kept going, but not about the poncho. Nathan literally told him that it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen, but when he noticed that it didn't work he quickly talked about Lucas and wearing women's clothing. And now the laughter was for the newest story.

"Hey, hey, hey." Lucas protested trying to cover his daughter's ears. "Not in front of my kids."

"Well if my kids can hear about dare night and my embarrassing stories," Nathan smiled at Lucas. "So can yours."

"Uh, dad, you're not allowed in my closet, okay."

Everyone was in tears now; Leighton's request was the point that got it there. Karen was wiping her wet eyes. This was the first time she's ever heard these stories and she wondered what kind of life her children had lived; it was true she considered the group of five high school students her kids.

"We have some crazy parents, huh, J. Luke? Hopefully we don't inherit any of those genes."

Preston held out his fist and James met his fist against his indicating that he agreed. Haley looked at her son her eyebrow raised halfway up and asked.

"J. Luke?"

"Yeah at least some people respect my wishes."

James smiled at his mom.

"Well yeah they hardly ever talk to you anyway. They've only seen you like twenty-times in their whole life. So they're not use to calling you Jamie because they don't constantly see you."

All eyes on the table traveled to the brown-haired sibling of the blonde-haired twins. Leighton's eyes rolling. Preston's eyebrow arched. The awkward silence began to fall around the table.

"So J. Luke you leave for college in a couple of days. Are you excited?"

Elle really hated the silence. There was never this kind of awkwardness when she was around her mother's side of the family, which basically only included her Uncle Derek and Aunt Brooke's families.

"Yeah, Yale's an amazing school. Do you know where you want to go? I know you guys still have like two years left, but you gotta start early."

"Tell me about it. The acadamy already wants us to start our college applications. Anyway I'll probably go to Brown. It's an amazing campus. Plus me and Lauren want to go there together."

"And it's only a couple of states away from Dartmouth. I can still keep an eye on you."

Preston looked down at his younger sister who only a couple minutes younger than her, but he never let her forget it.

"And here I am trying to get away from you." Leighton joked. "Mom says that since we're moving across the country she might move back to the east coast. But she's still trying to convince us to go to Stanford or Berkeley."

The adults smiled. It seemed that Peyton still had a problem with people leaving, but who where Nathan and Haley to say anything because they're feeling the same about Jamie leaving for college.

"So how about we all get together without the rents tomorrow and we'll show you the real Tree Hill."

Lily informed and all cousins nodded their heads vigorously.

The conversation went more smoothly talking about James' college and starting summer courses soon. The young Scott boys excused themselves as they went to play another game of ball. As hours passed and the sun began to set Lucas called all the children and said that it was time to go. James and Brody were the first ones up the patio, but the sound of water splashing made all heads turn and the boys to freeze.

What their eyes came across was the splashing waters, Preston standing at the edge his hands in tight fists and his breathing ragged; seconds later Elliot's head surfaced.

Lucas ran down the few steps from the balcony to the swimming pool. He tried to get Preston's attention, but his son's eyes never left the swishing water.

"What the hell happened?" No answer and Lucas shouted angrily. "Preston Luke Scott, you tell me what happened right now."

Lucas knew he sounded like he was yelling to a four year old, but his son wasn't giving him any answers. Elliot made it out of the pool and the water dripping from every inch of his clothes. The blonde hair boy squinted his eyes at his younger brother for a second before finally turning his attention to his father.

"Nothing."

Preston shoved past Lucas, into the house, and out of the door not bothering to say a word to anyone. Leighton quickly waved bye to her family and followed her brother grabbing his arm.

"Pres, what was that all about?"

The twins were more than brother and sister. They were best friends, the connection they had was not only unspoken, but nothing could match it.

"He called her a slut."

And she knew who he was talking about. She only wished she was the one who pushed Elliot in the water.

"And here I thought we were being the perfect family."

**A/N: So that's chapter 6! What do you think? I wasn't too sure about it…idk I guess I just want more drama lol. This chapter just needed to happen so the next chapters would add up! So push the review button and make me smile :D**


	7. Time Stands Still

**A/N: So how about last night's episode?? All I can say is omg??? Who else had tears in their eyes when Peyton told Lucas that she couldn't be his fiancée because she was now gonna call him her baby daddy? (I certainly did) Best way to start OTH. And then there was the whole Brooke/Sam amazing! Go Brooke! The guy was freaky! And she kicked ass! And there was JULIAN :D at first I wasn't too sure about Brulian, but now I'm coming around as long as I get to see more of his sexiness! And the whole Peyton/Haley was so funny! I can't wait to see what happens when Brooke finds out lol! Okay so before I write a whole page of just how amazing last night's episode was, let me just say that the ending was the best ever. Peyton telling her baby that his/her daddy's home! How cute was that?? (I really hope they have a baby girl.) It started with Leyton and ended with Leyton! That's my kind of OTH! **

**A/N 2: I would have posted this earlier, but my dumb internet wasn't cooperating.**

_(Starts off from where chapter 6 left off)_

**Chapter Seven: **

Preston stood on the front lawn with his sister for a couple more minutes, both watching as the sun set across the horizon. The click of the backyard gate opening didn't catch their attention as they tried to ignore everyone, but themselves.

Elliot, still soaking wet came walking out right behind his mother who had handed him a towel to dry off, stared daggers into Preston's eyes as he made his way to the car. The squishing sound of wet sneakers filled the silence and Lindsay didn't say a word hoping that Lucas would talk to his children and discipline them.

Lucas walked out of his mother's front door, unlike his wife and youngest child, talking with Nathan and his mom.

"What do you think happened?

Nathan asked interested. Lucas looked from his brother to his eldest child; his son's blue-green eyes meeting his father's blues, which were a replica of his twin sisters.

"I don't know. And he's exactly like his mother so I don't think I'll get any answers tonight."

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. If it was one of the many things that his twins inherited from their mother was that they had a wall built up and that wall was hard to break down.

Nathan nodded, he understood; how could he not? He knew Peyton and her ways. He gave his older brother a hug before returning to his car that was already occupied with his entire family. That left Karen and Lucas. She gently grabbed him by the arm and walked him towards the two teenagers that now lay on top of the green grass chatting amongst themselves.

"Are you guys ready?"

Their father asked as he looked down at them. They never looked up; their eyes locked with the darkened sky.

"Grandma can Elle and I crash here?"

Karen smiled, but she couldn't reply. The brown chocolate gaze went towards her son looking for an answer.

"No. We're going to have a discussion about what happened when we get home. Now get in the car."

Lucas' voice was stern.

"Grandma, please."

Leighton looked up at her grandmother with the saddest eyes that Karen's ever seen and she was about to say 'yes' her head already nodding.

"Elle. Get in the car."

Lucas spoke never faltering. The young teenage girl huffed as she stood from the grass and stomped towards the car like a five your old child.

"Pres, you too."

His son didn't say a word as he did was he was ordered, leaving behind a heartbroken grandmother and a sad father.

"I don't know what to do." Lucas spoke, looking to the window of the car; the angry eyes of his son staring back. "I don't know how to get them to open up and talk to me."

"Luke, you're their dad." Karen stated "You're not always going to be their favorite person. I remember times when I wasn't yours. Just give them time. They might act like Peyton, but you always were the one to penetrate those very same walls. "

Lucas smiled; his mom always knew what to say. He gave her cheek a quick kiss before making his way towards the car and could see Lindsay's lips moving. He wasn't sure what she was talking about. Opening the door to the driver's side he got a hint of the end of her conversation.

"…I don't know how your mom raises you in Los Angeles, but here we don't tolerate with that kind of crap."

As Lucas sat in the driver's side he looked through the review mirror seeing the satisfied smile of Elliot and the annoyed looks of Preston and Leighton.

"What's going on here?"

"Step mommy, Lindsay, is bitching."

"Elle!?"

Lucas shrieked at his daughter's vocabulary. Leighton looked towards her brother who's hand was up to his mouth stifling a laugh; his body jolting as he tried his hardest. Her smile widen

"What? Oh sorry; my mistake. I meant to say step-monster, Lindsay, is bitching."

His sister was making it really hard to look serious. Preston coughed trying to cover up his laughter. Lindsay stared at Lucas in shock, her facial expression telling him to say something. The sound of hands clasping together made Lucas break eye contact with his wife and look through the review mirror once again, catching the end of a high five between the twins.

The silence began to fill the car, just like it had on the way to Karen's place. Once the family of five made it into the house the doors began to slam shut and the click of the lock was heard. 'They move fast that was for sure' Lucas thought. Moments later the sound of two different songs came from underneath the doors.

It was getting late and the music still hadn't quieted down. Lindsay was nagging Lucas and he was getting frustrated with her. So he began to knock on the doors of his children telling them to turn it down. He swore the music's volume increased and with every knock the volume would go up a line.

"Hey. Turn off the music."

Again another volume line was brought up. He was about to lose it, he grabbed out his cell phone and dialed a very familiar number. His fingers crossing the ten digits, it rang once and twice and a third time.

"Hello?"

The male's voice on the other line sounded groggy and husky.

"Is Peyton there?"

On the other line there was a mumble that sounded like 'yeah, one second…Babe, phone.' There was a rustle of phone moving from one person to the next.

"Hello?"

Her voice always made him smile.

"Peyton."

"Luke. Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…No…Yeah…I don't know."

Peyton could already see him run his free hand through his dark blonde spikes.

"What's wrong?"

"There was kind of situation that happened."

"Luke, you need to stop being vague here."

"Well, Preston shoved Elliot into the pool."

He heard Peyton sigh on the other end and swore her posture just got straighter.

"Are you sure Elliot didn't fall in? I heard he's a clumsy kid." Silence. "I'm kidding, Luke."

Her laugh was contagious as he couldn't help himself from joining in and she continued.

"Okay so, Pres is acting like a rebellious sixteen year old. Well that's not odd at all."

"Am I overreacting?"

"I think you're just worried. Go ahead and put him on the phone."

Lucas walked towards his son's door the phone never leaving his ear as he heard her breath and it felt like old times. He knocked on the white door and spoke loudly.

"Pres, you're moms on the phone."

The sounds of the music grew quieter as the doors on both sides of him opened in unison smiles across their faces. He handed the phone to his son as his daughter stood next to her twin her ear as close to the phone as she could get.

"Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo, so what's going on?"

She got straight to the point.

"What do you mean?"

He asked innocently. His father's eyes never leaving his and his sister mumbling 'someone's in trouble' before backing away from the white phone.

"Come on, kid. You know what."

Preston walked into his room closing the door for some privacy.

"Oh are you talking about Elliot falling into the pool? The guy's clumsy."

"Preston Luke Scott."

He hated when his mother used his full name.

"Okay he might have said something that ticked me off."

"And what was that?"

"That I sucked." He lied. "At basketball."

Peyton knew her children and they weren't the best of liars. Okay so maybe they were when it came to fooling other people, but not her.

"Look when you're ready to tell me the truth I'll be here. Just promise me that you'll try harder."

"I'll try." He agreed. "But I can't promise that Elliot will stay dry the whole time."

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, mom."

"Put your dad back on will you?"

Preston opened the door handing the phone to his father.

"It's all settled."

"Thanks."

"You're a fantastic father, Luke. But teenagers aren't perfect. We sure as hell weren't."

"Yeah I know and you're a great mom, Peyt."

They said their goodbyes and the twins looked at each other eyebrows arching in curiosity.

"Okay time for bed."

The next morning Lucas woke up noticing that all three of his children were already up. Elliot sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, Pres and Elle sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal; Lucas grabbed a clean bowl and sat next to Preston pouring frosted flakes into the empty bowl.

"Lily's going to be here in five minutes. Am I still allowed to go?"

"Well if I said 'no' you'd probably just sneak out the window anyway. So yes."

The conversation between father and son was cut short by the ringing of the door bell. On the other end stood Lucas' younger sister.

"Ready to go? Jamie's already in the car. Alyssa and Brody couldn't make it. They didn't finish up their chores which isn't surprising."

The siblings quickly rinsed out their bowls and before they could leave Lindsay's voice could be heard throughout the house.

"Isn't Elliot going with you?"

Preston made a disgusted face only seen by his sister who mimicked his expression perfectly.

"Sure. Come on Eli."

Lily spoke as the young boy jumped off the couch and walked towards the door. They drove to the River court leaving the car behind as they walked on foot through the main street of the town.

"And this is where Tric used to be."

Leighton and Preston looked up at the old building. So this was the famous Tric.

"Man I wish it was still open. It would be awesome to see some bands here in Tree Hill. Traveling to Charlotte sucks."

Jamie added.

"And that's why we live in the great city of Los Angeles. You should have come over for a couple summers back in the day J. Luke. We would have rocked the town like a rollercoaster."

"I know. Maybe I'll go over next summer."

"Sounds like a plan, man. We can get into free concerts from my mom's bands."

"Okay tour guide here. Listen to me." Lily said pointing to herself as she caught the attention of her family. "Do you know how many bands your mom was able to get to play here?"

Lily asked her younger cousins

"A lot?"

Leighton answered.

"Yeah a whole lot."

Lily replied.

"This sucks."

Elliot stood behind the four relatives. He'd been complaining the whole day and it was getting on Leighton's last nerve.

"Why did you come if you're going to be complaining the whole way?" he didn't answer her, but gave her an annoyed look. "You know what? How about you go jump in front of a car and let the misery that is Elliot Scott end."

She turned to look at her young step brother before turning her blue eyes away. The young boy's movements were fast. The honking of the horn made her turn back again. A white car's screeching tires and the blurry vision of her twin running past her.

The sound of a loud thump seemed to engross the silent street. A couple of hundred yards away the limp body of a dark blonde haired boy was motionless. The brown haired boy who was meant to be hit by the car got to his feet, a couple of scratches on his arms. The loud cries of his twin seemed to only be the sounds that were heard. Her legs went from weak to picking up an adrenaline rush as her thin legs carried her over to her brother. She wasn't sure how she was able to get there.

"Preston…." Dropping to her knees she cradled her brother's head. "Pres….Pres…Wake up. Come on, Pres. Please."

Her tear drops falling on her twin's face.

"Jamie call 911."

Lily rushed over to her cousin trying to get her to stand up.

"Leave me alone."

Leighton almost all but screamed at her. Her crying turning into sobs as it got harder for her to breathe.

"Preston, please, wake up."

Her begging and pleading never stopped as the sirens of the coming ambulance began to mute her prayers. It seemed like a lifetime before the white hospital van appeared around the corner. The EMT's moving Leighton away from her brother. She stood up, the gravel from the asphalt left bloody indentation's on her legs, but she couldn't feel anything, but numbness.

"Save him."

She whispered.

**A/N: So there's the ending…what do you think?? Let me know by pushing that review button! So now you must know that Peyton finally returns to Tree Hill next chapter :D**


	8. I'm Waiting

**A/N: So I've seen Monday's night's episode like a zillion times! It still gets to me! Ahhh OTH is love! Leyton is even more love! Oh and the reason for the a/n is just to let you know I don't know a thing about medical stuff, I only know a bit from Grey's Anatomy ;), so please bare with me on this.**

**Chapter Eight:**

It's a common saying that when you have a life and death situation your life flashes before your eyes. To Leighton this couldn't be more true except for the fact that she wasn't dying; well maybe not physically, but emotionally she was. As her brother's limp body was moved from street to gurney every single memory of them played through her mind in the span of ten seconds; over and over again.

The ordeal of what just occurred happened in such a blur that Leighton hadn't even realized they were in the hospital waiting room; waiting for any kind of news. Her sobs could be heard throughout the hospital that nurses and doctors began to worry as her body violently shook, worried that the young girl might have an anxiety attack.

Jamie stroked his younger cousins back, he remembered when he was a kid his mom would do the same to calm him down; he hoped that it would ease her pain. Lily had just returned from making the horrible phone calls she hoped she'd never have to make ever again and plummeted on the hard hospital chair.

_Lily speed dialed number five._

_The ringing didn't last long as the worry free voice on the other end answered. _

"_Lily, how are things going?" Lucas asked, but no one responded. He heard sniffling on the other end and the sounds of soft crying. He began to worry. "Lily, what's wrong?"_

"_There was an accident."_

_His sister's voice breaking and Lucas' heart stopped for about five seconds._

"_What happened? Is everyone okay? Where are you?"_

"_Luke it's Preston, you need to get down to Tree Hill Memorial."_

_The name of the hospital gave him chills as he quickly shut his phone and jumped into his car, driving towards the god forsaken place where he'd spent more time than necessary. He broke a couple; okay a ton of driving rules doing illegal everything that was in his way. _

"He has to be okay. He just has to be."

The jumble of words leaving the sixteen year olds mouth weren't understood by anyone, but as she kept repeating them like a broken record player Lily was finally able to decode what the sobbing girl was saying. She was only eighteen, but her motherly instincts automatically kicked in.

"He's going to make it through this. He's a fighter."

Elliot walked towards his three relatives quietly hoping not to be noticed. His pediatrician just finished looking over his superficial wounds and gave him the green light to be discharged. Before he was able to make the ten extra feet he was pushed back again and again.

"You stupid, stupid idiot! This is your fault. Who the hell jumps in front of a moving car?"

Leighton's vision was blurred by her nonstop tears, but she didn't care. As long as she could make out the figure in front of her she wasn't about to stop. Her pushing became shoving.

"You freaking stupid dumb son of a bitch. Go jump off of the roof!"

She didn't realize it until seconds later when her hand began to ache. She had punched her younger brother in the jaw and quickly after in his right eye. If it was one thing Peyton Sawyer taught her daughter was when she felt threatened then you knock the guy out because as she'd explain that a bitch slap won't do any harm in the moment of danger.

Before Leighton was able to throw another blow strong arms pulled her away from the object of were her anger was being ejected on and brought her to his chest. She began to throw her fists against the strong chest, but soon her exhausted body began to give up when she was shushed by a very familiar voice.

"He has to be okay, dad."

She crumbled into her father's chest, her legs giving up as he held onto her for dear life. Lucas had remained calm up until that very moment, feeling his daughter's body jolt against his and hearing her heartbroken sobs was the last straw as he too began to cry. When he had gotten the call from his little sister he was scared as hell, but he didn't cry; he couldn't, he needed to be strong for when he made the call to the mother of his children.

_Lucas dialed the familiar number; he wasn't sure what he was going to say as he tried to steady his breathing the silent tears still falling down his cheeks as he waited for her to pick up the phone._

"_Peyton Sawyer speaking."_

_Peyton hadn't bothered looking at the color ID, but when the person on the other line refused to respond she wished she had._

"_Hello?"_

"_Peyt…"_

_She recognized the voice immediately, but she also noted the pain and heartbreak in the way he said her shortened name._

"_Luke? What's the matter?" She only heard crying and it took her less than a second to realize it was her daughter's. "Luke you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong!"_

"_Preston's in the hospital. There was an accident"_

"_I'm on my way there."_

_Peyton quickly ended the call and informed Julian of the phone call she had just had. The duo went straight to the airport not bothering to grab any kind of luggage She didn't say a word as numbness overcame her on the ten hour flight to her home town. _

It took Lucas more than half an hour to calm his daughter down, the sobs turned into silent cries and her breathing became even. By then he knew exactly what had happened and so did everyone else as they began to arrive; Nathan and Haley, Karen, and Lindsay. When Lindsay heard that her son had been assaulted by the young girl she insisted that Elliot see a doctor to make sure everything was okay.

"Mr. Lucas Scott?"

The doctor asked looking around the full room, his hands in his pockets of the bright white coat.

"I'm Lucas Scott."

Lucas stood looking at the man and woman at the door, but stopped when he noticed his daughter still clinging to him; her finger's grabbing onto his shirt.

"I'll be back."

He told the startled girl before walking over to meet the PhD.

"I'm Dr. Hughes and this is Dr. Stevenson, the surgeon."

"Surgeon?"

Lucas asked his vocal cords distraught. Dr. Stevenson brought her hand out to shake the father's hand.

"Yes. It turns out the Preston's going to need surgery. We've found that he has internal bleeding in some of his major organs and we need to get in there right now. We just need your approval."

"Do whatever you can to save my son."

The surgeon nodded her head before taking off towards the operating room. Lucas returned to his previous seat and as if on cue Leighton's hands held onto her father.

It had been at least three and a half hours since Preston was taken into surgery. The only occupants in the waiting room hadn't changed; Lindsay and Elliot were still not back. Suddenly the flash of brown locks went flying across the room.

"Oh, Elle, baby. What happened?"

Leighton whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. Her eyes blotchy and red, her head began to hurt with the headache that was coming along with all the tears she had shed.

"Aunt Brooke?" she asked confused, but as soon as the sad dimpled smile formed Leighton wrapped her arms around her godmother. "Aunt Brooke!"

It felt like Elle hadn't stopped crying for the past five hours and wondered when her eyes would dry up. Brooke didn't let go as the young girl cried on her shoulder mumbling incoherently.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

It was Lucas who asked as she turned her head to look over her goddaughter.

_She had been busy with her newest fall/winter sketches for her clothing line when her phone began to ring. She glanced at the name that read across the screen the smile played on her lips._

"_Hey P. Sawyer."_

"_Brooke?"_

_Brooke was confused she could have sworn it had said Peyton._

"_Julian? So I know you want me…" she joked as they always would when the two spoke to each other. "But you're with my best friend."_

"_Preston was in an accident." Brooke's smile suddenly fell. "Peyton and I are on our way to Tree Hill, but it's going to be awhile before we get there. I already called Keller, but you're closer only three hours away and..."_

"_I'm on my way."_

_At the moment she didn't know that she had just repeated the same words that Peyton had. _

"Julian called me. And Chris' on his way."

Lucas usually cringed at the thought of the egocentric musician, but today was different and he just nodded. Brooke turned her attention back to her quite niece.

"Elle, what happened?"

Of course anyone else could have told her, but she needed it to hear it from the young girl because if not then she wouldn't believe it.

"P…P…Pres." She was stuttering. "Wa…wa…was…"

"Breathe, Leighton." Godmother ordered. "Just breathe."

She inhaled and exhaled showing the girl how, as if she never took a single breath of air in her life, but she repeated none the less.

"So tell me again what happened."

"Elliot jumped in front of a freaking car. And Preston had to be the freaking hero and freaking save him. It's my entire fault."

"It's not your fault." Brooke assured as she moved a piece of blonde hair that had fallen onto the girl's face and placed it behind her ear. "It isn't."

"But I'm the one who told that stupid idiot to go and jump in front of the car. If I hadn't then Preston wouldn't be in the O.R."

"It's not your fault." Brooke repeated. "Don't place blame where it isn't needed. You didn't push Elliot in the street did you?" Leighton shook her head no. "Then it's not your fault for his bad judgment."

"The kid had to inherit your ability to save people even when neither of you are bullet proof."

The group hadn't realized it, but the spiky haired musician had walked into the quite room.

"Uncle Chris."

Elle jumped out of her seat and into the waiting arms of her brother's godfather.

"How you holding up mini Blondie?" he wrapped his arms around the small frame, but she said nothing. "It's going to be okay, the Keller's here."

Usually when he referred to himself as the third person it would bring a smile to her face, but not today. Brooke informed Chris of how his godson ended up in the hospital and he just cringed at the thought. Lucas had somehow managed to get the rest of his family down to the cafeteria to eat after ten minutes of objections they finally agreed. That left Lucas, Elle, Brooke, and Chris.

"Dad, what's taking so long?"

Leighton looked up at her father. Before he could respond the surgeon, Dr. Stevenson, appeared at the door way asking to talk to Lucas in private.

"Mr. Scott. We were able to get the bleeding to stop and with the transfusions that your daughter gave saved his life. The concussion he suffered was serious, but not serious enough to cause any damage. He's breathing on his own which is very good, but he's unconscious for the moment and he'll wake up when he's ready."

Lucas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He thanked the doctor numerous of times.

"When can we see him?"

"As soon as we get him set up in his own room. I'll have a nurse come and let you know."

He thanked her once again before making his way to his family a smile actually displayed on his face. Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lily, and Karen were already back in the waiting room anticipating for good news.

"The surgery went through without a hitch."

And the smiles in the room were on every face as they all thanked god for the wonderful turn out. Another hour had passed before they were finally able to see the young teenager. Lucas was the first to walk into the dark room. The beeping of the heart monitor calmed him knowing that his son was breathing just fine. He took a seat by the bed as he looked at his sleeping boy. Preston looked like he was a kid again, sleeping peacefully.

"Pres, do you remember when you were seven?" Lucas wasn't waiting for a response, but hoped he'd get one. When he didn't he continued. "And I took you to go watch the Bob Cat's play for your birthday; you said that it was the best gift ever. Well you need to wake up because who else am I going to take to the championship game?"

The steady sounds of the machine were engulfed the room and Lucas began to break down.

"You need to wake up for me, for Elle, and especially for your mom. I think she still assumes that people leave her, but you can't be another person to add to her statistics. You need to wake up, son."

The knocking on the window caught his attention as he quickly tried to compose himself. His daughter standing outside of the door her look begging to be let in. Lucas walked out the door and gave his daughter a tight hug before letting her in.

She took the seat that her father previously occupied and as Lucas walked away he heard her plead to her twin to wake up and giving him the speech that he just had.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Lucas practically ran into Lindsay as she spoke. "Elliot's asking for you."

He followed her towards room 156 and glanced at his son sitting on top of the hospital bed before he could stop himself he began to yell at his smallest child.

"What is wrong with you, Eli? How ignorant can you be to do what you did? You could have killed your brother."

His anger was getting the best of him, his shouting becoming louder and louder as the nurses began to peer through the open door.

"Lucas stop." Lindsay hissed. "If Elle wouldn't have made her little comment we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place."

Lucas stared at Lindsay with such pure hate, that Lindsay took a step back. It was never a look he'd ever given her.

"I'm sorry dad."

Father turned back to look at sun.

"Do you think 'I'm sorry' is going to make Pres wake up any sooner. Do you think sorry is going to heal his broken arm? Do you think…?"

"Enough." Lindsay almost screamed. "Lucas, your son, Elliot has HCM."

Lucas looked shocked. "I'm sorry." This time it was father who was apologizing to son. The current anger he held faded completely.

Another couple of hours had passed; Elle hadn't left her brother's room for a second as she held onto his hands, sleep over coming her as her lids began to heavily drift close.

She suddenly awoke to the sound of her name being called, her name was being called as if the person who was calling her was being mauled by a bear. Her eyes opened to the women standing next to her.

"Mom?"

Lucas finally walked out of Elliot's room and into the doctor who was attending to the smallest Scott child.

"Doctor, I was wondering if we would be able to get the prescription for my son, Elliot Scott's HCM."

The doctor in the clean coat grabbed Elliot's file and flipped through it a couple of times looking confused.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't say anywhere in his medical file that he has the heart condition."

**A/N: Dum Dum Dum….So there you have it! What do you think?? I know how I will know! Push that little green Review button :D Okay so I did promise Peyton would be back in Tree Hill...and she it, but not really much conversation with her in this one...but next one will be :D**


	9. Say It Isn't So

**A/N: So how excited are we about tonight's episode for OTH! So one of my new year's resolutions was to stop LP-ing spoilers and watching videos from youtube for the up coming eps and by golly it has been so hard!**

**Chapter Nine:**

They say that when a tragedy occurs everything in that very moment cease to exist as it becomes pointless and time stands still as the hands of the clock refuse to move. Peyton Sawyer was the main test subject of this scientific fact.

The bright plain white walls blinded the couple as they walked in, the smell of the bleached hospital floors burnt the inside of their nostrils, the florescent lights brought an oncoming headache, and the depressed looking people walking around in gowns broke their already fragile heart**_._** This is one of the many reasons why Peyton Sawyer hated hospitals.

"Peyton, Julian."

The familiar voice drew their attention away from the nurse's station that sat in the middle of the third floor. They ran towards the friend to both.

"Brooke…"The best friend's engulfed each other in a rib crushing hug. "Where is he?"

Peyton noticed her tear stained face and it was a mirror of how hers must have looked.

"Room 101." She chocked out and her voice came out raspier than usual. "Elle hasn't left his side…and he still hasn't woken up, yet."

Peyton didn't ask what happened, of course she wanted to know, but right now she just had to make sure her boy was still breathing. Her leg's traveled towards the door and stopped her body leaning against the frame.

She looked at the picture before her, her daughter sitting uncomfortably on the hard hospital chair her head resting upon the bed with her hands wrapped around her brother's limp hand and her son lying motionless on the bed. It was just then that the memories of her and Lucas played through her mind of both times he was in the hospital. The twins looked just like their mother and father had all those many years ago.

"Elle?"

The sound of the very loving voice caused the young blonde to stir in her seat; her back aching from slouching from hours on end as she turned her head towards the side to see the woman's figure.

"Mom?"

Leighton quickly stood from the chair and ran into her mother's arms. The sudden sound of a sob escaping Peyton's lips frightened the young girl. It wasn't very often that she heard her mother cry, or if ever, but the sound of heartbreak scared the living hell out of her.

"I'm so sorry, mom."

Peyton held onto her daughter, as she mumbled apologies into her chest, and stroked her long blonde hair. Her vision becoming blurry and finally when she couldn't see her son anymore she whipped away the tears. She took the seat her daughter had currently occupied and grabbed onto Preston's warm hand.

***

Lucas was stunned by what the doctor had just informed him of. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk, and most of all he couldn't believe it. He should be happy that his child doesn't have his medical history, but does that mean his wife lied to him? The woman that preached about nothing more than honesty, could she be a hypocrite?

"Are…are you sure?"

He was finally able to ask the MD. The doctor flipped through the small file that hung on the side of the door once again while nodding his head.

"Positive. All the tests came back negative for Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy also known as HCM."

His beeper suddenly went off as he excused himself from the father. Lucas took a couple of deep breaths before he entered the room again.

"Hey, Linds, can I talk to you for a sec?"

He tried to play off his demeanor as calm and was glad that it had worked as Lindsay walked towards him without hesitation. She followed him out of the room and into the hospital's emergency exit, the stairway.

"I know we thought that Eli didn't have the heart disease, but it's not your fault. It's Dan's and we'll get through this, together."

She finally spoke after they had stood in silence for five minutes. Her echoing finally subsided in the empty staircase. His glaring caught her off guard neither of them paying attention to the opening door.

"You lying little…" he didn't finish the end of his sentence, the explicit word dying on his tongue. "Eli doesn't have HCM!" he stated matter-of-factly his voice rising with each syllable. "What? Were you going to convince me that my son has this damned sickness and give him pills for something he doesn't have? Do you know what that could do to him?"

Lindsay was speechless and now a new voice echoed through the empty fire escape.

"Münchausen syndrome by proxy." It was Julian who spoke to the duo while dialing a number onto his cell phone. He needed to make a call to inform the director; he needs to take some personal time off for family. The two other people along the steps gave him a 'how do you know that?' look. "Did a movie about it that made it to Sundance. Lindsay you should have portrayed the mother…" his face turning serious for a second. "You know you should probably really get some psychiatric help for that."

Lindsay shot daggers into the man's eyes practically telling him to shut up and get the hell out. Then it hit Lucas, Peyton must be here already. Julian walked out back onto the main floor of the hospital after his phone call, without saying another word. It left the two previous people alone; they stood in silence for another ten minutes.

"You're son almost got hit by a car. And you're not worried about him one bit."

Lindsay dared to make the first move,

"Of course I am, but my eldest son just got hit by that very same car and he's in a hospital bed right now fighting for his life and you don't seem to get it or care."

"He's not my child, Lucas. They're not my children so they're not on my list of priorities, here."

"But they're mine. My children, Lindsay, and here I stupidly thought that you were going to care about them because they're part of me. Sixteen years they've been in our lives you'd think they would get some sort of compassion by you."

"Do you think if the roles were reversed then Peyton would care the same way you said that I should?"

She thought he would hesitate before answering, but he didn't. A second later the words were flying out of his mouth.

"Yes she would. Because Peyt would know that if it was something I cared this deeply about than she would make damn sure she cared about it, too."

He didn't say another word to his wife as he walked past her the door slamming shut behind him.

***

"I'm sorry." A nurse walked in disrupting the small family as she took the patients vitals. "Only one person at a time is allowed."

Peyton looked towards her daughter giving her a look. Leighton hesitated, she didn't want to leave her brother, but she knew her mother needed to stay. She walked sluggishly out of the room and back where the rest of her family was, her head bowed down. Arms pulling her into a hug and she took a breath of the familiar cologne.

"Dad."

Her head shot up and looked into the brown chocolate eyes of her second father, Julian Baker. Leighton's arms wrapping around the man's midsection instantly while she clung to him fiercely. Lucas watched the scene unfold before his very eyes as his daughter called another man father and as the rest of the group's eyes were on him. He walked away and towards the room that held his son, Preston.

He leaned against the door frame, very much like Peyton had earlier and just stared. Feeling eyes on her Peyton turned and stared back. Of course she'd had a many conversations with this man, but it had been years since she truly looked at him. He'd aged nicely she noted, but her thoughts suddenly went back to the lying body on the bed as she tore her gaze away from Lucas.

"He'll wake up, I promise. His mom's a fighter. He's got survival in his blood."

Peyton had finally let a smile reveal itself at Lucas' words as they calmed her.

"His dad's a fighter, too. Two cardiac arrests and still kicking. He gets half of his survival instincts from you."

The same sad smile played on his lips just like the one that played upon hers and at that very moment all Lucas could think about was holding her in his arms. They were allowed to do that right? They needed to comfort one another because they were both going through the same thing. Not knowing when their son would open his eyes again. He bent down in front of her and took her free hand in his.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Lucas Scott."

Her sorrowed green eyes met with haunted blues and at that very moment there was an understanding that Lucas would do his best to keep that promise. They sat with comfort; of course Lucas on his knee and Peyton on the hospital chair wasn't actually comfortable, but the comfort in their souls.

"Tell me what happened. I was afraid to ask anyone let alone Elle. Just asking her to relive what happened is enough to cause a breakdown between the two of us."

He was dreading the very moment she asked that question, he sat down on the chair next to hers, and so began the detailed process that his sister and nephew had given him along with the encounter of a sad little girl taking her anger out instead of holding it all in.

"At least she doesn't keep it bottled up inside. That has to be good."

Peyton couldn't help the last comment slip from her mouth. She didn't have any hateful feelings towards the brunette boy; but of course he wasn't her favorite person at this very moment.

Half an hour passed and the same nurse who had previously claimed that only one person was allowed in the room was so moved by the picturesque scene that she quietly checked the vitals and left without saying a word. Peyton's head resting against Lucas' shoulder, her hand still clung to her son's and the father of her child's arm wrapped around her shoulders, their eyes closed as they were in a deep slumber.

***

The remaining people who couldn't be kicked out of the hospital even if a security guard threw them out were Leighton, Chris, Brooke, Julian, and Nathan. After much 'arguing' on who would stay Leighton had finally won the battle while Karen and Haley took Lily and James home.

Through all the concerns and worries the young girl managed to finally drift off to sleep, curled up next to her godmother who played with the golden locks. Once the adults were sure that the teenager was dead asleep, they thanked Peyton for that, Julian began to tell them of the incident in the staircase.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Cinderella's wicked step mommy is really e-val?" Chris said pointing towards Leighton when he mentioned the fairytale princess then scrunched his face up when the name Lindsay slid of his tongue and finally his eyes bugged out of his head when he said evil. He brought both his hands up together and drummed his finger's together just like Mr. Burns in The Simpsons and gave his best diabolical laugh of moi ha ha ha. "E-val."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Out of all the serious that had just occurred Julian didn't think he would laugh, but Chris' sarcasm did bring out his smirk. Nathan on the other hand did laugh, but some part of him wondered if Julian was telling the truth.

"Come on, man. Why would she lie about something like that? We all know how Luke feels about it."

Nathan asked skeptically.

"Maybe she's insecure." Brooke responded. Nathan arched his eyebrows. "Oh come on, Nate, you know why. She's feeling threatened by Elle and Pres…" She really wanted to say 'It's Lucas and Peyton for god's sake' but didn't.

Suddenly the lady of the hour came striding into the waiting room.

"Where's Lucas?"

Neither of the group responded, but Julian stood handing over a card.

"Here, I grabbed it from the nurse's station."

"What's this?"

"Someone who can try and help you out with your problem. Try being the key word here."

Lindsay read the name and right above it the telephone number in big block letters read psychiatrist. She grabbed the business card and ripped it in half before shredding it into little pieces that cradled in the middle of her palm and blew them into Julian's face.

"Okay so maybe I was wrong; alcoholism is a problem. You defiantly got a mental illness going on here."

Julian said whipping his face clean of the couple of shreds of paper. Lindsay satisfied with what she had just done started to walk off

"E-val…"

But stopped and turn to give the death glare at the use to be musician who was colliding his fingertips together.

"What did you say?"

"Huh, Evolution is a good movie."

Chris put extra emphasis on the letter 'e' and Lindsay huffed out of the room and in search of her husband.

"Man she's scary."

Chris stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."Brooke laughed. "Man you should have seen your face. It looked like you were going to pee your pants."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh as he and Julian looked at each other and back at the two people opposite of them and mimicked Chris' facial expression perfectly when he'd seen Lindsay.

"Chris Keller thinks you're being immature."

He began to refer to himself as the third person again.

"Oh yeah, well Chris Keller looked like a scared little girl."

Nathan laughed.

"What about when Chris Keller practically pissed his pants."

Julian joined in.

"What about when Chris Keller looked like this."

Brooke mimed the musicians face just like Nathan and Julian had only adding a quivering bottom lip that earned her a high five from Nathan and the best Chris Keller impersonator ever award.

***

Peyton was brought out of her light sleep, but it wasn't Lucas' mumbling or snoring that woke her, it was her hand; well more like what was underneath her hand.

"Preston? Kiddo, can you hear me?"

Her son's hand began to move underneath hers. She began to shove the man beside her gently and when he didn't wake up she gave him a sharp nudge causing him to yelp. Lucas finally opened his eyes and at that same time his son's lids began to flutter open.

He tried to speak, but his dry throat prevented him from saying any coherent words. Lucas quickly grabbed a cup of water and held it to Preston's mouth. After his thirst was quenched he looked at the two people staring back.

"Mom, dad."

**A/N: So that's that chapter! What do you think?? Like?? Push that green button and let me know :D**


	10. You'll Ask For Me

_Flashbacks in Italics_

**Chapter Ten:**

Waking up and realizing you have no idea where you're at is the scariest thing to come by. As the greenish blue eyes searched the unfamiliar dimly lit room, the uncomfortable bed, his speech gone replaced with a dry throat, and the ability to move diminished, you usually tend to freak out and that's exactly what he did. His iris' going haywire as they moved a mile a minute while his free hand searched the bed feeling warm fingers on top of his. Then there was the familiar voice of the mother who raised him and all the memories came flooding back.

The time when he was six and he stole his twin sister's popsicle and once he noticed her crying he felt terrible so he gave her his security blanket Mr. Hippo, even though it wasn't a blanket at all but a stuffed animal, so she could feel better. Than there was the time when he was five and his mom kissed his booboos away when he fell down while riding the red bike his knee scraping against the cement, after when he was eight and his stepdad started teaching him how to play the guitar, and the time when he was ten his dad and Uncle Nathan took him and Jamie to watch the Bobcat's play the long awaited championship. Then there was the black car, the driver honking but no sound was heard; only the screeching of the tires.

"Mom, dad."

"Oh my baby boy, don't you ever scare me like that."

She clung to her son as best as she could her body angling in a difficult position, but she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry. I promised I'd try." He was referring to the last phone call he'd had with his mother. "Where's dad?"

Peyton moved out of Preston's peripheral vision so he could get a look at Lucas, but the young teenager shook his head from left to right.

"No, dad as in Julian."

Peyton quickly turned to look at Lucas' reaction, but only received a blank look; there was no ounce of emotion in the father's eyes. He mumbled something about finding Julian before exiting the room. Mother's green sympathetic eyes meeting with her son's innocent green blues her disapproving head shaking as she rubbed his arm up and down.

***

Lucas walked out of the room his feelings were mixed; happy that his son was awake, angry that he wanted Julian by his side instead of him, and sad that he wasn't the one that was there to help raise his kids. Entering the waiting room his eyes came upon Brooke and a sleeping Leighton on the other side of the blonde girl Chris Keller and on the opposite side of the room Nathan and the man who stole his children away.

Noticing the blonde man walk in, the small group stood on their feet; all but Brooke who stayed seated not wanting to wake her goddaughter.

"Pres is awake."

It felt like the room began to grow as the claustrophobia of the four adults began to ease away. Lucas walked up to Julian his hands turning into white fists.

"He's asking for you."

Julian slipped out of the room to see the boy he raise leaving the birth father in the dust. Chris stumbled out of the hospital chair as Lucas all but shoved him out of the seat quickly sitting down and bringing his daughter to lean against his shoulder.

"Ouch. What was that for?" The retired musician screeched. "And I thought Nathan was the violent Scott."

When he realized he wasn't going to get an answer he sulked across the room and took a seat by Nathan leaving an empty chair in-between them.

***

Julian walked into the now bright room that held mother and son, the doctors and nurses leaving as he entered.

"So I hear you're a hero." Preston smiled at the man who stood at the door way walking towards the bed. "But you're obviously no Man of Steel or The Flash."

Preston chuckled remembering when he was a kid he had this fascination with superheroes. His favorite was Superman always wanting to wear red and blue; after hearing all the stories about his dad saving his mom all those times when they were in high school. He wanted to be just like him only with a cape.

"There's always the Daredevil."

Preston said.

"Point taken." Julian noted. "Just no more Evil Knievel stunts ok, kiddo?"

Peyton sat oblivious to the conversation as she remembered his superhero phase.

"_Mommy, mommy." _

_Her little four year old boy came running into the kitchen, his spiky blonde hair stood frozen on top of his head._

"_In the kitchen, kiddo."_

_She was baking chocolate chip cookies with her daughter as the boy came running into the kitchen his father coming in behind him._

"_Is it true? Is it true?"_

_His voice hitched in his throat and he panted for breath; his little lungs taking deep breaths running all the way from the corner sidewalk into the house. The twenty-four year old mother looked down at her son._

"_Is what true?"_

"_Did daddy really save you from the bad man?"_

_Lucas walked into the kitchen, picking up Elle from the stepping stool her face covered in flour and her little hands covered in sticky dough. Lucas grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite saying how it's the second best cookie he's ever tasted. Peyton looked up at Lucas and smiled; he came down for one week in the summer while Julian had to go across the world to cover an indie movie in city of Love. _

"_Yes he did." Peyton nodded her head and Pres looked amazed. "He saved me this many times." she held up all ten of her fingers and closed them and opened them quickly about a dozen times._

_Preston and Leighton's eyes went wide._

"_Whoa!" The little boy spoke. "That's a whole lot, mommy."_

"_Yeah." The little girl was shaking her head up and down vigorously. "Daddy's a hero."_

"_He's Superman." Peyton agreed as she met those intense blue eyes."Don't you think?"_

_The twins shouted 'Yes' in unison the oven dinging signaling that the cookies were ready. _

"Mom?"

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Preston's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"You just got hit by a car and you're asking if I'm okay? Oh yeah, you are so your father's son."

***

Lindsay walked back into the waiting room and was glad to finally locate her husband.

"Finally; Lucas. You're really hard to find."

Chris turned his head to the side and eyed Brooke as he twiddled his fingers together his smirk hidden and only noticeable to the brunette godmother. Brooke pierced her lips together trying to hide the smile, but her slight dimples gave her away to Nathan who turned to look at Chris and heard him whisper 'Cruella De Vil.'

"Did you try looking in Preston's hospital room?"

The cold and distance of his tone caused Nathan to wonder that maybe, just maybe Julian was telling the truth.

"Well, no, but-"

"Well maybe you should have." Lucas cut her off. "Because that's where I've been for the last couple of hours." Lindsay opened her mouth to respond, but he didn't give her the chance. "I'll meet you at the house. Just take Elliot home; he must be tired."

"When will you be home?"

"When my son gets released from this hospital; now go."

She left without saying another word. Brooke arched her eyebrow and looked at Lucas.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You could say that."

It was a short response and Brooke remembered why she didn't care for Lindsay, the major reason was because she wasn't Peyton and secondly she was President of Team Leyton.

***

Chris walked into the hospital room his sly smile coming to life.

"The Keller's here to see his godson."

He announced his arms opening wide as if making a statement that the one and only is here.

"Preston's glad that his godfather is here."

Peyton rolled her eyes remembering when he started referring to himself as the third person.

"_Preston's hungry and really wants some food."_

_The six year old just finished spending the day with his godfather while she had a mommy and daughter day._

"_The Keller's starving, Blondie. What do you have to eat?"_

"_Yeah, Blondie, the Scott is starving, too."_

_Peyton groaned._

"_Chris." She peeled open a banana and handed it over to Preston. "What habit did you teach my son?"_

"_Lil ol' me?" Chris innocently pointed to himself and picked up the young boy. "Godson here just looks up to his godfather. Nothing wrong with that."_

"_When he starts calling me Blondie instead of mommy than there's a problem..." She used her sweetest fake voice." And if Preston becomes a mini Chris than there will defiantly be a problem."_

"_Well little grasshopper." Chris turned his attention to the little boy in his arms. "Do you want to be just like Chris Keller?"_

"_Yes! And I want to be a superhero like daddy."_

"_How are you supposed to be cool if you want to be like your dad?" Chris groaned. "The Keller is so much cooler than daddy."_

_Chris started tickling the little boy his laughter filling the room._

"_Blondie…" Peyton gave her son a stern look."I mean mommy where's Elle at?"_

"_Yeah mommy Blondie where's Cinderella at?"_

"_She's taking a nap…which you need to take, mister. Chris do you mind; I still need to finish getting dinner ready."_

"_Don't you mean you need to finish ordering take out?" Chris threw him over his shoulder. "Come on godson nappy time."_

"_No. I don't want a nap. I'm a big boy!"_

"So I heard that you're the newest version of Evil Knievel."

"Yeah it didn't work out; looks like I need a new occupation. You know I could always go back to being a better guitarist than you."

"Ha. Ha. You're funny, but young grasshopper you still have a lot to learn."

***

Peyton had excused herself from the godson slash godfather conversation as she went to find Lucas. She knew where he would be; he wasn't much of a spiritual person and neither was she, but when tragedy occurs it's as if they suddenly become the most holy of Christians. And she was right as she spotted him sitting in a pew his head bowed and lips moving, probably repeating the only verse he knew from the bible.

She took a seat next to him not saying a word until he made the first move. Moments later his head popped up as it rested on his knuckles.

"You know he loves you more than anything right."

"Yeah…I know." Peyton grabbed onto his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I just wish I was there for all of you more often."

"Me too."

If the small sanctuary wasn't quiet than Lucas wouldn't have heard her; he gave her hand a light squeeze right back.

"They use to look up to me, but now it's like I'm just one of their worst enemies."

Peyton had noticed the drift right after they came back from Tree Hill during spring break before the twins hit their preteens.

"What happened, Luke?" he gave her a questionable look. "When they spent their spring with you when they were eleven?"

_Lucas had just finished talking with Lindsay about the whole Elliot in the closet incident. Walking into the living room he only counted one head with brown hair. He walked towards the guestroom and knocked lightly on the door. He didn't get a response so he slowly turned the doorknob and found Pres and Elle playing with one of his old board games; Mousetrap._

"_Hey guys, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Preston spoke as he took a turn ending the game as his green mouse got trapped under the red plastic net._

"_I won."_

_Elle sighed; she really wasn't into the old game._

_Lucas sat in between both children crossing his legs Indian style._

"_Can I play?"_

"_Don't you want to play with Elliot and Lindsay because you love them more than me and Pres." The girl's voice was almost inaudible, but Lucas could hear her loud and clear. "Elliot says that you do."_

"_I don't love Elliot and Lindsay more. I love you all equally."_

"_I don't believe you."_

_Pres spoke loudly his face turning angry as he threw the board causing all the plastic pieces to splatter across the floor as he stormed off._

Lucas managed to tell the heart breaking story he's never told Peyton before, leaving out the whole Lindsay conversation.

"He didn't believe me, Peyt. The look on his little face still haunts me to this day. Sometimes I can still see it in his eyes. Like today when he asked for Julian or when Leighton called him dad."

She felt bad for her children always wondering if their father's love was pure, but she also felt for Lucas who always wondered if his love for his children would be enough.

"I'm sorry our lives turned out like this." Peyton spoke softly taking in a shaky breath. "So far apart."

"If I could take it all back…"

Lucas began to speak, but Peyton stopped him immediately.

"Don't say anything you might regret, Luke. Look how long you've been married; I'm sure you don't have memories you would give up. Just like I wouldn't give up memories that I've had with Julian, hell even with Chris for that matter." Silence. " I think about the 'what ifs' every day, but all they're ever going to be are 'what ifs.' We can't change that."

He wanted to tell her that he wished he could. Change the outcome of everything. The first he'd do was never leave her in that hotel room, secondly he'd wait that god damned year, thirdly he'd get anyone other than Chris Keller to be the god father, fourthly there would be no father in Julian, and fifthly and most importantly he'd have a family with Peyton and his children. Did this make him a bad person for wanting to give up the life he had built up with Lindsay and their child? Probably, but there was just something about Peyton Sawyer that made him not care about anything else other than her.

***

After talking to Lucas in the small chapel she found Julian buying a cup of coffee from a vending machine while talking on his cell phone only getting the end of the conversation.

"Look you need to cut through the red tape. I'm telling you it needs to be done…No, I told you I can't be there…My family needs me...They can't threaten to shut down the movie…I'll be there in a couple weeks…Let me give you a call tomorrow."

His aggravation was getting the best of him as he forcefully swallowed the dark liquid.

"Are you sure you're Julian? Because the man I know doesn't drink coffee." Julian turned to look at Peyton and smiled sadly. "What's going on?"

"The investors have threatened to close production on the Aussie film if I don't show up in the next two days. I basically told them to shove it where the sun don't shine."

He wrapped Peyton in his arms.

"But you've work so hard on this the last couple of years. Don't they know that?"

"They do and they don't care."

"Julian you need to go." He looked down at her surprised. "Preston's awake now and I really want you here, but you need to go. Plus their college fund is holding out for this."

And she got him with the college fun. He agreed as he got tickets for the next flight that would be leaving in a couple of hours. He needed to say goodbye to everyone before he left.

He walked into the hospital room interrupting the conversation between Chris and Preston.

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Pres. So listen I don't really want to go, but if you still want to go to Dartmouth I have to go down to Australia for a couple weeks and clear up some business with the movie, but I'll be back on twenty-fifth."

"Using blackmail, huh?" Preston joked. "It's okay. As long as you get me a new car cause you do know you're leaving a kid in the hospital to do work."

"Who's the one using the blackmail card now? I swear Keller what kind of things are you teaching that kid?" The three men laughed. "So you're mom's going to call if you need anything and I'll be back on the next flight out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just leave so you can come back sooner."

Julian said goodbye to Preston and Chris as they wished him a safe flight. All that left was Leighton.

"You're a good godmother you know that, Brooke Davis." Julian walked into the waiting room. "Never leaving her side and all."

Brookes warm smile calmed the atmosphere around them. He knelt down in front of the girl and shook her gently trying to wake her up.

"Hey, Elle."

She mumbled a 'hmm.' He told her he had to go and she muttered a 'kay.'

"Wait you're leaving?"

The energy suddenly woke her up.

"Yeah business. I'll be back in three weeks."

"But, Pres, he's in the hospital."

"He's fine and awake. Plus your mom promised to call me if anything happened and I'd be here in less than a day."

"Wait he's awake and you didn't tell me."

She jumped out of her seat and told Julian bye as she sped out of the room her head popping back in for a split second telling him to have a safe flight and come back soon.

She ran into her mother and father outside of the hospital room.

"Mom, where are you going to stay at?"

Elle asked intrigued. That's when it hit Peyton she didn't make any kind of reservations at a hotel and might have to stay at an old motel.

"Probably here at the hospital."

"Nonsense, you can have the guest bedroom at my place. It's right in between Elle and Pres' room."

Lucas spoke without thinking. Or maybe that was the plan in the first place. Leighton looked from her mother and father. This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks; she couldn't wait to see the look on Lindsay's face when the mother of her husband's illegitimate children would be there new house guest. Oh this was going to be very fun.

**A/N: So what do you think?? Push the green button :D and the magic will be revealed to me :D**

**-okay so it's my brother's birthday this weekend and we're going to take him to Hollywood's Universal Studios in LA so I'm going to be gone for a couple days and the next time I would usually post the next chapter would be on Sunday, but seeing as I won't be here the next chapter probably won't be posted till Tuesday. (Monday if I'm not too tired.) and there most likely won't be a post of **_**"It's Not Over"**_** till this Tuesday either seeing is that I haven't gotten it ready yet, but the idea is in my head…but I will try to post it tomorrow (friday) before I leave (No promised tho)...and that's why this chapter is longer than any other one, too...couldn't leave you guys with out a bit more :D**

**So leave a review :D**


	11. All That I Know

**A/N: Hey guys…sorry for the late update! So I come back from LA and find out my uncle past away (worst week ever)…The funeral took up my entire time; that's why I haven't updated until now. Writing seems to make me feel better after everything.**

_Flashbacks in Italics (but I'm sure you already knew that ;) )_

**Chapter Eleven: **

Lindsay sat at the breakfast nook eating a cold bowl of oatmeal; it had been sitting there for more than half an hour, thinking of how her life had gotten to this very moment. She should have realized that Peyton Sawyer would always be in Lucas Scott's life. She edited that damned book in the first place, how on earth did she become so blind?

_Lucas had returned home about two and a half hours after she had. She was up watching a movie when the front door opened. Lucas was the first to walk in with Elle following right behind him; insisting and practically begging her father for her to come along saying she needed a change of clothes, but neither adult knew the true intentions of why she came and that was to see a rumble occur._

"_Hey Lindsay."_

_Elle muttered her father walking past the woman and into the guest bedroom. Lindsay figured that's where he'd be staying for the night, but when she noticed that he grabbed blankets and extra pillows for the room she went to inquire her husband what he was up to._

_Lindsay's body was leaning against the door's white frame her hand placed across her chest as her step daughter had just walked past her taking a seat on the bed as she bounced like an excited kid._

"_Dad?" Lucas turned his attention away from the bed. "I think mom's going to be fine with a couple pillows. You didn't have to go and collect every single one in this house."_

_She smiled playfully as she counted. There must have been about fifteen, she was overreacting but it was still a lot. Lucas looked back at the white feathered pillows and counted the eight fluffy clouds and smiled shyly. _

_Lindsay's eyes squinted together she couldn't make her husband smile like that._

_Lucas thought about how Peyton loved being comforted by pillows when she slept. She always gave him a hard time about only having two or four pillows when she had about ten. He added the extra two pillows that added up to the two digits. He looked at the bed and smiled satisfied._

"_Ten. Perfect."_

_Lucas spoke and Leighton padded his back as if congratulating him on completing a gigantic project. _

"_Mom's going to love it."_

_That's when Lindsay had realized what the young girl she called step daughter was saying._

"_What?"_

_Leighton's blue eyes looked at Lindsay the smile never leaving her lips and the twinkle in her eyes growing with sparkle._

"_My mom's going to be staying here with us. Isn't that great?"_

"_I'll ask again. What?"_

_Her eyes growing wider and wider, her eyebrow's arching in the air with curiosity, and Elle swore she could see the hot steam blowing out both the wicked step mother's ears. Yes being here was all worth it she just wished she had a camera. _

"_You heard her, Lindsay." He sounded bitter and he truly didn't care because he was still angry with her. "Peyton's going to be our house guest while Preston recovers from the accident. _

"_Lucas, can I speak to you?" Lindsay eyed Leighton with a bit of suspicion. "Alone!"_

_Elle practically skipped out of the room as she laughed; Lindsay heard her say something about this being totally worth it. The door slammed against her back and the young teenager shoved her ear against the cold wood._

"_What do you mean she's going to be staying with us? And for how long?"_

"_Did everything I just tell you go in one ear and out the other? She's staying to help Preston recover and until the doctor says he's up to par than she'll be here and help her son not to mention mine."_

_Lindsay huffed to herself and opened the door causing Elle to stumble almost falling to the ground as she caught herself at the last second. She had the 'oops I'm caught' look and giggled nervously._

"That doesn't look to appetizing."

'Speak of the devil' Lindsay thought giving the blonde woman a small smile and eyeing the large bowl of sweetened cereal that was a mixture of Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops. That was one more thing she could add to the long list of why she envied Peyton Sawyer. Here she was reduced to eating hot oatmeal, now cold, to keep her figure in shape while it seemed that Peyton ate whatever she wanted without gaining a pound.

"It's healthy."

Lindsay stated in a matter of fact tone forcing herself to take a bite as her eyes roamed the calendar noticing the two squares that were marked with an X. It had been two days since Peyton arrived into her home and it had been nothing but hell for her. Two days since her husband hadn't said a single word to her. Two stinking days that he hasn't touched her. Yes it had been two awful days in the pit of hell.

"Do we have anymore Fruit Loops left?"

"What about Lucky Charms."

"It's in the cabinet."

Lindsay was brought back out of her thoughts the voices of the blonde twins and their mother caught her attention. She watched the interaction that played before her, the blonde girl pouring Lucky Charms into a large bowl and the blonde boy adding Fruit Loops and shaking the bowl mixing the contents together before pouring them into two separate bowls.

The twins dug their spoons into the cereal adding cold milk and taking a bite.

"That's gross."

Preston looked at what his step mother was eating his nose scrunching up in disgust as he grabbed his spoon with his cast free hand and gulfed down another spoonful.

"What're you eating?" Lucas asked waltzing into the kitchen thinking about how amazing the previous two days have been. "Mmm Fruity Charms; my favorite."

Peyton smiled at Lucas' old name for the mixed cereal. He'd given it that name all those years ago when they were still in high school.

_Peyton sat at the table looking at the two almost empty boxes that were placed in front of her. Her eyes darting towards the clock; she really only had about ten minutes to eat before she had t leave for school and neither box had enough to make a bowl full so she grabbed the Fruit Loops and poured it into her breakfast bowl then added the Lucky Charms in it. As if on cue Lucas walked through the door his eyebrows furrowed together._

"_What are you doing, Peyt?"_

"_Making breakfast." She stated in a 'duh' tone smiling that very smile he loves. "Want some? It's really good."_

_The spoon was cradled in between her thumb and index finger the marshmallow charms, a green and yellow circle loops placed on top the milk dripping from the silver spoon as she swerved the utensil from left to right. He opened his mouth and seconds later his taste buds were filled with the sweet and fruity bits of the cereal._

"_Mmm, you're right. I think Fruity Charms are my new favorite kind of breakfast."_

"_You're such a dork, Luke."_

"_You know you love it._

_Lucas brought his lips down to hers and she could taste the sweetness of milk and cereal on his tongue._

"_That I do."_

"We practically lived off of that stuff our senior year in high school, huh, Luke?"

Lindsay watched as her husband and his high school sweetheart reminisced about their past.

"We did. Didn't we?" Lucas looked around to his kids as he began his small tale. "Every morning when I got to your mom's house we'd have a bowl of this stuff."

"That's still the only kind of cereal mom ever buys."

Leighton told her father, but she was sure he already knew that.

_It was the last morning that Lucas would be in Los Angeles. The week had flown by as he begged for time to slow to a snail's pace. By the time his plane would be off and on its way back to Tree Hill Julian's would be touching ground. He thought about everything that occurred and every family moment he shared with his children and the mother of his twins. Day's spent going to the San Diego Zoo to Marine World and beach trips while the nights were spent playing video games and watching cartooned movies curled up on the couch or evenings spent going out to dinner; the constant compliments from waitresses saying that their happy family was the absolute cutest._

_Lucas had just finished pouring milk into the plastic bowls before the pitter and patter of little feet filled the hallway then the kitchen._

"_Daddy!"_

_The shrieking of his little four year old filled his ears and he smiled._

"_Indoor voice, Elle."_

_She stood next to her father and her arms flew up into the air informing him that she wanted to be picked up. He scooped her into his arms tickling her stomach._

"_Daddy, stop it, please." _

_Her childish giggles filled the room and Lucas swore it was the most precious thing he has ever heard._

"_Okay, just because you have very good manners."_

_Lucas looked into the little girl's eyes and stared in amazement of how much they mirrored his exactly. _

"_Mommy teached me how."_

"_It's taught not teached, my love." _

_Peyton chassed towards the father and daughter placing a warm kiss on the little girl's cheek as Leighton repeated her sentence to her father using the proper grammar._

"_Mommy, daddy made Fruity Charms for breakfast."_

_Preston who was placed in his mother's arms spotted the cereal._

The morning had flown and Peyton had left earlier than everyone else to go help Haley with the decorations for Jamie's goodbye party; he'd be leaving for Yale the next morning. Brooke and Chris were already present by the time she showed up seeing as both were currently staying over at the house of 'Naley' as Brooke dubbed them in high school.

"So, Curly, how's everything going in Lunesayville." Chris had asked about the dubbed duo that was Lucas and Lindsay. "Is the fort holding on?"

Peyton rolled her eyes at the still egocentric musician. She wondered how she ever became this close to Chris Keller.

_She had been in the mailroom for over a year and was finally being promoted to a desk and become a receptionist for the assistant. Peyton kept telling herself that it would be so much better than the freaking mailroom._

_Hearing the familiar chuckle of a man she despised she shot daggers towards the spiky haired singer._

"_Well, well, well. We meet again, Goldie Locks. Didn't know you'd be here in Los Angeles. It is fancy meeting you here."_

"_Chris Keller." Peyton spat his name out like it was venom as she rose from her chair ready to kick him out of the record label. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_You know I could ask you the same question." He instantly noticed the small bulge in her stomach. "Shouldn't you be in Tree Hill getting ready to raise your baby?"_

_Peyton quickly sat back down as she cradled her stomach that barely began to grow a week ago; one hand above and one hand below her protruding belly. She really hated laundry day especially when the only clean shirt she had was form fitting and she felt she was exposing herself._

"_Don't tell me Lucas knocked you up. Classic Scott move, I tell you." The sudden anguish in her eyes caused Chris to soften for the briefer of a second. At that moment he realized that it was true, but there had been something that went on between the Romeo and Juliet of the twenty-first century. "Now don't go trying to pin this baby on me because I know you truly want me."_

_He tried to ease the tension and it worked noticing her green angry eyes showed no sadness what so ever with the comment that he made and this only caused Chris to laugh as he raised both his hands in surrender walking past her and into the door of her boss._

_He walked out half an hour later grinning._

"_Just got my fourth demo green lighted now I'm going to celebrate. Lunch is on me. What do you say, Blondie? _

_She would have rather accepted a dinner invite from Paris Hilton and even let the no talented heiress sing than go to lunch with Chris Keller, but she was starving and so she agreed not knowing that this would be the beginning of a close friendship._

Peyton held up the navy streamers that were inscribed with 'Off to Yale' as Chris hung them to the sealing.

"Everything's going okay." She really didn't know what else to say. She could tell Lindsay was uncomfortable and maybe even a bit self-conscious, but the woman had no reason to be. For goodness sakes she was Lucas' wife not Peyton. "So how's it going here? You know with Nathan wanting to kick your ass and all."

"What are you talking about? Nathan is the Brooke to my Peyton. We're that close!"

Just then the dark haired Scott came into the house purposely knocking Chris off of the stool causing him to fall and the streamers to be yanked off the wall.

"You were saying?" Peyton laughed. "I think he's more like the Rachel to your Haley. Or is it the Haley to your Rachel?"

"Whatever. But you Blondie are the Haley to my Lucas."

"Yeah, yeah, Shakespeare now get back up there and hang these decorations."

_It had been exactly five months since Lucas walked out of her life and out of the lives of her unborn children; well technically he didn't know about the twins and yes she said twins, that's two babies growing inside of her. The doctor's appointment had gone smoothly newly printed ultrasounds were given to the mother-to-be ready to be placed on the fridge._

_She opened the door to her apartment and wasn't freaked out when all she saw was the spiky hair above the couch's cushion._

"_I swear you're like a porn addict." _

_She joked as she took a seat next to her new best guy friend handing over the thin pieces of paper. He looked at each picture for the longest time and Peyton wondered if he'd heard what she said._

"_First of all The Girl's Next Door is not porn. Secondly I tried figuring out your password for the x-rated channels with no such luck. At least give me a hint."_

_Peyton laughed rolling her eyes. It had been almost three months since Chris Keller came charging back into her life and she was glad she finally had somebody other than Brooke to confide in. Peyton had to admit that as much as she loved Brooke the best friend steered clear of the L word. Chris on the other hand loved to bash the guy's character and ego-ness of the whole proposal situation and of Lucas just being Lucas._

"_And thirdly I was supposed to go with you to your doctor's appointment. Now how am I going to rub it in Brooke's face that I was there to find out what your babies are going to be?"_

_He mocked hurt as if her action by not letting him attend the ultrasound was a true crime._

"_Brooke would kill us both if you found out before her."_

"_So you know what the sexes are?"_

_Peyton nodded in agreement the smile reaching her eyes. Chris just hoped that what he had to tell her wouldn't make that smile disappear._

"_So when are you going to tell him? You are going to tell him, right?"_

_He didn't say the name, but she knew who he was talking about. Why did everyone think that it was taboo to say his name around her?_

"_Yes. Of course I am. I just…I don't know when."_

_Chris handed her the cordless phone dialing the number he'd dialed ten minutes earlier and hanging up before it could ring once._

"_The Keller thinks now would be the perfect time."_

_It rang once, twice, three times, and on the fourth a familiar voice came through her eardrums, but it wasn't the voice she'd expected._

"_Peyton?"_

"_Haley?" Peyton asked confused giving Chris an even more confused look as he jotted down on a piece of paper that he dialed Lucas' number. "Hey. Is Luke there?"_

_She could hear his best friend sigh loudly on the other line as the noises behind her began to grow fainter and fainter._

"_Peyton, why are you calling?"_

_Haley wanted nothing more than to ask how her friend was doing and that she missed her terribly, but as the words came out of her mouth it was the exact opposite with a hint of annoyance in them._

"_I have to tell him something. Something I should have told him months ago."_

_Peyton was taken aback from her friends words. It had taken five measly months for a close friend to think of her as nothing more than a stranger._

"_Peyton this isn't high school anymore. You can't go around breaking his fragile heart and then wanting to repair the pieces. He has someone else now and he's starting a family with her. He's going to be a dad and she's a great person, Peyton."_

_She didn't hear what Haley had to say next. He met someone else. Five freaking months and he met someone else, in the course of five months he impregnated another girl, and he was going to be a father to someone else's child._

"_Don't tell him I called."_

_It was the last thing she said before she ended the call throwing the phone across the room as it made a loud thump against the wall. She wanted nothing more than to be angry, but her hormones kicked in causing her to cry like a blubbering fool. Chris held her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder telling him Haley's part of the conversation. She wouldn't let Lucas Scott become Dan because he wouldn't have to choose. She wouldn't let him as she already made the decision for him. Peyton Sawyer would never again try to contact Lucas Scott nor would he ever find out about her unborn children._

As the last of the balloons were hung showing of the school's colors the party was about to begin. It was sure going to be one hell of a party that would never be forgotten to anyone in the group.

**A/N: So there is chapter 11. What do you think? So I hope that kind of answers some lingering questions you might have. Don't worry the chapters will come sooner now that everything else is finished. Um…what else? Oh yeah there will be a lot more flashbacks in the up and coming chapters.**

**Oh yeah and leave a review :D**


	12. Reasons To Love You Pt1

**A/N: How amazing are you guys?? Let me tell you! Super amazing! Over 100 reviews! Thank you readers and reviewers! Besides Lucas and Peyton being my inspiration you guys are what keep my juices flowing. :D**

_Flashbacks in Italics_

**Chapter Twelve:**

Walking into the house the feeling of love generating from every person was enough to cause the older women to jump for glee. Closing the door behind her she noticed the very familiar face of someone she hadn't seen in more than a decade; the women she always considered a daughter and for a second she believed that she was meant to be her daughter-in-law.

She didn't make her presence known, but her steps brought her closer and closer to the contagious laughter that belonged to the person who should have been a part of her family all these years. Catching each other's eye nothing needed to be said as hugs were embraced by a mother and a daughter. The years that separated them from one another were brought by a boy, but the reunion they shared was also brought by the very same man.

"Karen."

"Peyton."

They said simultaneously chuckling as the name of the woman in front of them rolled off of their tongue. The smiles growing wider and wider their bodies found its way back into the arms of the mother figure and that of the daughter that was never had.

"It's so good to see you." Karen stated her chocolate brown eyes glazing over with unshed tears. Peyton nodded. "It's been so long."

"It has." The lone tear escaping from Karen's eyes. "Hey, don't do that. Don't cry." She pleaded, but letting the laugh escape her throat. "Because if you start than I don't think I'll be able to stop."

The crowd around them began to grow as they witnessed the never faltering relationship of a mother and another mother. Brooke handed the two each a Kleenex and grabbed one for herself as she dabbed the tears under her own eyes not wanting her make up to smear.

"Okay as much as I love the movie Terms of Endearment." Both of Brooke's palms where held out one towards Karen and the other towards Peyton as she made a point. "This is a party so no tears, kay?"

"Not even happy ones?"

The dark haired mother asked.

"Okay, I guess I can make an exception for that."

Karen's free arm opened and Brooke joined in on the group hug. These were two women that Karen would call her children any day of any year.

"This is so much better than being on Oprah Winfrey." Leighton explained. "I can see it now. Her introduction would read: Mother who helped raised motherless children reunited after almost sixteen years. Welcome Kareeen, Peyyytooon, and Brrrrooooke."

The family from each part of the country laughed at the blonde teenager's attempt to impersonate the very still popular woman of talk shows. Her arm was extended out as if introducing the three her voice becoming higher and hitched as she extended the names of her grandmother, mother, and godmother.

Peyton brought her daughter into a one armed hug smiling.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite daughter."

Leighton wrapped her arm around her mother's back smiling. Lucas couldn't help but noticed that they had the very same smile.

"Psh. You say that to all your daughters."

Of course he knew this ever since his little girl was born, but just seeing them together next to each other smiling caused his heart to ach for the family he could have had.

"True, but I only mean it when I say it to you."

The joking banter between mother and daughter held not only their eye contact, but the strong gaze of the blue eyes of the daughter's father. Peyton's eyes found Lucas and her eyes sparkled a bit more and even Haley could see the life coming back into Lucas' blue orbs; the life she hadn't seen in quite some time. She wondered if she made the right decision on the night that changed her best friend's life.

_The rain drops splashed along with window seal as the grey sky grew darker and darker. Three days had gone by since Peyton had called and ever since then this year's summer turned into an uncontrollable storm. The sky was angry bolting lighting rods to the ground the thunderous sounds waking up her sleeping baby causing Haley to wonder if what she did was an omen._

"_Hey, I heard Jamie crying and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."_

_The new friend came through the nursery watching her boyfriend's sister-in-law holding her offspring; who was almost a year and a half old._

"_Yeah, he's fine. The thunder just scares him." Haley rocked back and forth on the white glider. "Can we talk?"_

_Lindsay nodded taking a seat on the matching ottoman crossing her legs._

"_So I didn't mean to ease drop or anything and I know you and Luke just started going out a couple months ago, but I want you to know that we're all here for you and your baby."_

"_Haley?" Lindsay's eyebrows stitched together in confusion. "Wait you think I'm…I'm not pregnant. Haley, me and Luke aren't a couple and we haven't even…y'know. We're just really good friends."_

"_What? Three days ago." Haley asked. "But I…I heard you talking over to the phone saying otherwise."_

_Lindsay racked her brains for a conversation that could have involved her saying those two words._

"_Oh." She remembered what phone call she was talking about. "I was talking to my friend from New York. She's the one that's pregnant and was telling me all the stuff she was going through. I said that I wondered how I'd act when…than you walked in when I said...I'm pregnant."_

"_It was all a misunderstanding."_

_Haley voiced above a whisper as she thought only about Peyton._

"_It looks like it. I was going to tell you about it, but than your phone rang and I guess I just forgot."_

_And of the lie that she told her. Of course it wasn't a lie when she spoke to her friend, but now it was and it was all because of mistake._

Preston held the orange basketball in his right hand, his left hand covered in a black cast, feeling the rigid bumps across his callused hands. He twirled the ball on the tip of his index finger. Bouncing the ball on the driveway's cement he bent his knees and tossed the ball into the hoop the sounding swish of the ball coming free from the net.

"I still got it."

He mumbled as the ball finally came to a stop resting at his feet.

"So how are you holding up?"

Looking away from the net he sighed his blue-green eyes met that of his twin sisters.

"One broken arm. I might not be able to play basketball this year. How do you think I'm holding up?"

"Your arms going to be fine by the time summer's over. So, stop being such a drama queen." Leighton rolled her eyes grabbing the ball and threw it into the air missing the hoop by a lot. "That's my job."

Inside the house people separated into groups talking amongst themselves and somehow Lucas and Peyton were left together.

"So how are things with you and Lindsay?" She asked because she could see the coldness in his form when she was around or brought up, like now. He gave her a shrug. "Lucas I know it's none of my business, but you can always come to me if something's wrong; I'm here for you. And if you don't want to talk about it and pretend everything's fine than at least do a better job of sneaking down stairs to sleep on the couch."

"The first night that Preston was in the hospital Lindsay told me Elliot had HCM." Peyton gasped in shock. "She lied." Another gasp left her lips her eyes widening in horror. "How could she lie about something like that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. She was the first person he told about the incident. He hadn't even told Haley, his best friend, about it. But it just felt so right being able to tell her all of this. She was the person he could go to for anything and everything and he's missed that over the many years they were apart. She wasn't sure what he wanted to hear from her and maybe he didn't need to hear anything from her because as her arms wrapped around his neck they both knew that this was enough.

They embraced each other for a couple minutes as she was the one to break the contact.

"I just wanted to tell you again how thankful I am to you, Luke. For letting me stay at your place and all."

"It's no problem at all, Peyt. It's actually been really great to have you back here in Tree Hill. It feels like that one thing that's been missing all this time has finally been filled. And I guess it's been you all along."

He didn't know it but it was a natural instinct as his hand began to rub her arm in up and down motions. Her smile was small and sweet and none of it was a fake.

Brooke watched as her best friend spoke with the guy she was sure was still the love of her life; her brown eyes than roamed towards that guy's wife and Brooke couldn't help as she placed blame on that woman. The two blondes would have each other if it wasn't for her.

_Walking into her New York penthouse she placed the pink and brown car seat onto the couch as her best friend placed the blue and brown car seat next to her goddaughters._

"_Brooke, you weren't kidding when you said this place was huge! It's amazing"_

_Peyton looked around the apartment in amazement. She had only seen the bottom floor, but it was already twice as big as her apartment in Los Angeles._

"_And it's lonely. So I'm glad that you're staying for a couple of months. That label you work at gave you great benefits. I mean seven month's maternity leave; that's what's amazing."_

"_I did tell them I wanted my children to get the best nutrition they could get from me. So they agreed one month before the twins were born and six months after."_

"_Peyton did I tell you that you look fantastic." Brooke awed at her friends flat stomach. She remembered when one of her models became pregnant and couldn't lose the baby weight for four months. But with Peyton apparently the weight had just come off her like magic. "You can't even tell you had a baby not to mention two."_

_Peyton blushed still not able to take a compliment not even from her best friend as she muttered thanks._

_After settling in and putting to sleep the infants in the nursery that Brooke had set up Peyton finally turned on her cell phone already noting the six missed calls; all from her very close friend that she had left in Los Angeles. Brooke took a seat next to her friend handing over the bag of Lay's cheddar chips._

"_So how is Chris Keller doing?" Brooke's face became distorted when she mentioned the name of the guy she loathed, causing her to get a look from Peyton. "I still can't believe you made him godfather to Preston."_

"_Brooke." She sighed. "The Keller's been there for me for everything so…"_

"_Fine I'll be nice." Brooke's dimpled smile appeared. "But since when do you call him The Keller?" _

_That was a rhetorical question._

"_Yeah cause you not inviting him to stay broke his heart."_

"_More like his ego." She received another look from Peyton. "I'm sorry. It was the last one. I promise. I'll be nice."_

_Peyton smiled._

"_You know he was very adamant on coming to New York. Especially when he found out I'd be gone for four months. I was actually this close to not coming." Peyton held her thumb and index fingers centimeters apart. "Told me you were going to be busy with your fashion line, but then you called and said you were only sketching for your spring line. I swear he almost cried when we were at the airport."_

"_He's a good friend..." Brooke's raspy voice broke in. "P. Sawyer."_

_Peyton agreed thinking of how the two best friends were going to spend the next four months together with 8 week old newborns._

Walking back into their Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's house they walked passed their step mother, Lindsay and shuddered.

"I can't stand her."

Leighton informed her big brother hoping that the older woman had heard her. She wasn't much for drama, but something made her crave it when it involved Lindsay. Everyone thought she was so perfect, but she knew deep down and from experience she was anything but.

"I know she's…"

"Eval?"

Brother and sister turned around to face one of the funniest people in the world.

"I was going for bitch, but yours works too."

Chris thought for a moment. Should he scold them? If he did he wouldn't be the coolest person ever, like they had said.

"Eval bitch. I like it."

Leighton and Preston turned to look at each other and laughed. Feeling cold eyes on them the three turned and watched as daggers were headed towards them. The blue dead eyes watched.

Quickly making their way towards Brooke, whose eyes were still glued to the small soap opera that was Lucas and Peyton, they looked for some salvation against the wicked step mother.

"Aunt Brooke?"

Preston asked, but was hushed by Chris when he noticed where she was looking.

_One month in New York had gone by quickly Brooke thought and so far it was going perfectly except for the visit from Victoria who had said that Peyton was just a leech using her children as leverage to stand in the way of Brooke's dream; Peyton was standing right there when she had said it. Before Brooke could stop anything Peyton's own verbal threat was lashing towards the old bitter shrew. Another threat about knocking her out cause Victoria to run out of the house and hasn't made a house call since._

_Brooke cradled her goddaughter in her arms; the soft whimpers began to escape the baby's small lips. Remembering what Peyton said that music calmed them down Brooke began to sing a song that played on the radio. It was some rapper singing and this only seemed to add lighter fluid to the fire as the infant's whimpering became cries._

"_P. Sawyer, hurry up in there my goddaughter is very hungry. You've been feeding Preston for like…" Brooke's eyes scanned the clock on the wall. "A while."_

_Brooke could hear her friend through the closed nursery door._

"_You're just like Chris." Peyton joked. "Hurry my godchild's hungry."_

_She mimicked him perfectly even through her laughter. The cries of her daughter brought her back to reality._

"_Brooke there's a CD inside of the diaper bag. It's in the pocket on the left hand side. Track seven is the one you want to play."_

_Brooke hurried and took out the mixed CD. The front cover reading "Song's to make you think of ME!" as she quickly stuffed it into her stereo her fingers quickly running through the songs as the number she needed came closer and closer. The soft music played as the lyrics began._

_**Give me a reason to fall in love  
Take my hand and let's dance  
Give me a reason to make me smile  
Cause I think I forgot how**_

_Brooke was more of a beat kind of girl, but this song caught her attention and for the first time the lyrics spoke to her. The crying stopped and the baby girl became calm._

"_I can see why you like this song."_

_**I wanna fall asleep with you tonight  
I wanna know that I am safe when you hold me tight  
I wanna feel like I wanna feel forever**_

"_This defiantly could be a mommy and baby song. That is if it wasn't already your mommy and daddy's song."_

_The door bell rang once; putting the baby in the Eddie Bauer Summer Breeze basinet she went to answer the door. Her eyes widening when she seen the man that stood behind the door._

_**Girls need attention, and boys need us  
So let's make everybody glad  
That they have each other in each other's arms  
Oh let's make everybody glad**_

"_Lucas?" She was frozen. She didn't know what to do. "What? What are you doing here?"_

_Lucas moved pass Brooke into her living room not noticing the white basinet or the bottles on the table._

"_Brooke…I know you said that we weren't going to see each other for a long time, but I need to know where Peyton's at. I sent her an invite to my book signing. She didn't come. I tried calling her and her phones disconnected. When I was in LA I stopped by her place and her neighbor said she hadn't seen her in a while. Please I know she still talks to you and I need to know where she's at."_

_His small speech came out in a rush that Brooke was only to understand parts of it. Mostly Peyton and basically him saying that he needed her._

_**I want you.**_

_The nursery door opened causing both Brooke and Lucas to look in the direction of the white door. Brooke already knew who was walking out, but Lucas didn't. His eyes gazing at the woman he adored her head lowered not knowing he's there as she fixed her tank top._

"_Okay, Brooke, I'm ready to nurse Elle."_

_Finally looking up her green eyes met those of her babies' fathers. And she froze and he froze._

_**I wanna dream away with you tonight  
We can go anywhere you would like  
I wanna feel how I wanna feel forever**_

I want you

_The song ended causing the baby to stir and cry. Out of instinct Peyton rushed towards where her baby lie and lifted her up bringing her close to her chest gently rocking her from side to side; automatically that baby's whimpers ceased to exist. Forgetting that Lucas was even there she spoke to her infant daughter as she relaxed into her mother's touch._

"_Shhh, my love, mommy's here."_

_That's when Lucas noticed everything. The baby carrier, the bottles, the diaper bag, the toys, the pacifiers, baby monitors, the now empty basinet, and everything baby related he could think of was there. Then there was the baby itself. She was dressed in a pale pink dress with matching booties a white long sleeved shirt to keep her warm in New York's winter, her fair skin looked so smooth with blonde curls attached to the top of her small head, and a small bow that hung lopsided.._

**A/N: So??? What do you think?? Remember this is only Part 1. (there will be 2) Push the green button and review :D because truly your reviews make me think of all these crazy ideas! So hope you enjoyed it! Did you all get the part for the mixed CD?? I was watching that episode today where they did the flashbacks and Peyton gives Luke a CD with that inscription. I just wanted to basically show that she still kept it..**

**Oh and I usually don't write songs into my fics, but I love this song! It's from **_**Meiko**_** and it's called _Reasons to Love You..._and I usually don't give spoilers for my next chapter, but how'd you all like to see a confrontation between Lindsay and Peyton??**


	13. Everything That Could Have Been Pt2

_Flashbacks in Italics_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Peyton couldn't believe that Lindsay had done something so intentionally cruel to the man she was supposed to love. She managed to find Lindsay sitting alone on one of the kitchen stools. A half empty glass of Beaujolais Nouveau sitting atop of the island.

"Hey can we talk for a second?"

"Sure." Lindsay agreed taking a sip from her drink. "One. Times up. Wow that was the best chat we've ever had."

Her sarcasm angered Peyton, but she did her best to keep it in check.

"So how about a lot of seconds?" Peyton took a clean glass from the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of wine pouring it into her cup. Only receiving five drops of the purple red colored wine. "Lucas left out that you were a total boozy."

"Look, Peyton, I don't need the worlds perfect person with a thousand flaws to criticize me."

"I'm not criticizing. I just came to talk." Her hands came together. "Well more like ask you why you lied about your son having HCM."

"He told you." Her laugh was bitter. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Lindsay, why did you do it? You know how much the subject hurts him. You shouldn't have said something so cruel."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm just…"

"No, you have no right in judging my marriage. Hell you're one of the problems."

"I'm sorry you're so insecure, but that still doesn't give you the right to lie."

"Don't you hear what's coming out of my mouth? I don't care because I'll do anything to keep my family together."

"Even if one of those things could virtually tear it apart?"

"Listen, I know you're still jealous that Lucas chose me and my son over you and your children, but that was sixteen years ago so give it up."

"Can you even hear how ridiculous you sound? If anything you should be ashamed of yourself. You had to lie that Elliot was sick just to think that Lucas would stay by your side."

"Shut up."

"If anything I feel sorry for you. You're really just a sad miserable person."

Leaving because she didn't want to start a fight with a person she'd be living with for the next couple of weeks she ran into the man of the hour.

"Lucas, hey."

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you."

His hands managed to find their way inside the pockets of his jeans. A classic nervous trait of Lucas Scott. She was still suprised she could make him feel like a seventeen year old. He wasn't.

"Well, don't I feel special."

He laughed leading her towards the living room.

_Watching the scene unfold before his very eyes was like watching a movie play. He looked on as the woman he loves comforted her baby and he yearned to be a part of the beautiful moment. Her luscious green eyes saw right to his soul and something about that caused him to think. He counted and he counted over and over again. The infant didn't look more than a couple months old and he counted down._

"_Peyton, why don't you go in the room and feed that beautiful baby girl of yours?"_

_Brooke spoke, but when she noticed her friend didn't budge she led her into the room she just came out of moments earlier; the nursery._

"_She's mine. Isn't she?"_

_Lucas' voice broke taking a seat on the couch as he still counted the months in his head double and triple checking. Brooke ignored the statement and the question gathering up the bottles and infant car seat trying to figure out a strategy. _

"_Your book signing was last month, Lucas. Why did it take you three weeks for you to come to me for help?"_

"_I wanted to find her on my own, but when I went to her job they told me that she hadn't been working in over four months. I thought she quit, but now I know the truth."_

_Peyton sat in the oak rocking chair nursing her daughter, her son sleeping peacefully in his crib, and hearing Brooke and Lucas' conversation through the baby monitor. _

"_She gave birth to a baby. To my child. To our daughter. And I didn't know."_

_He was growing frustrated about the subject. How on earth did she not tell him he was going to be and now is a father? Was she ever going to tell him about the baby? Or was she going to let him become the man he never wanted to be, Dan. Brooke could feel the heat radiating off of the man that sat next to her._

"_Yeah well maybe if you didn't let Lucas Jr. go running around in someone else's business than maybe she would have told you." He gave her a confused look. "Don't play stupid Luke. You slept with another girl. Did you seriously relive the past with Nikki number two?"_

_Brooke stood up almost tripping over the car seat that was placed on the side of the couch._

"_Didn't you just put that car seat in the other room?"_

_Lucas asked thankful to get the conversation away from him._

"_What?" Her voice came out squeamish. "No. Don't be ridiculous." She laughed nervously. "You're crazy you know that."_

_The four sentences left her mouth quickly and Lucas questioned her sudden nervousness. His eyes found that of the blue and brown car seat. He wondered why it wasn't pink. Brooke watched as Lucas eyed the car seat and she quickly walked away putting it into the other room, but what she didn't realize was that Lucas followed close behind her. He stopped her from closing the door and spotted both car seats._

_Placing the now sleeping child into the empty crib she could hear Brooke shouting; her words incoherent. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Lucas his hand placed on the door's knob. He walked into the nursery standing slowly and stood in between the two cribs. His eye's scanning the lightly lit neutral colored room before looking into the crib on his right, the blue blanket draped over a sleeping infant, than looking into the crib on his left where a blanket of a different color covered another baby._

Lindsay stood in the open dining room watching her husband talk to the woman that was no good. She'd been watching for more than half an hour and not once did Lucas look her way or any other way. He just stared; stared at the blonde woman in front of him, the blonde women with the emerald eyes.

'_I can't stand her.'_

She heard the young girl that looked so much like Peyton say and that was the last straw storming off to where the teenager stood; next to her brother, godmother, and uncle.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lindsay grabbed Leighton by the shoulders shaking her, hard, a couple of times. "I let you little brat into my home and you disrespect me and get my son admitted into the hospital."

The outburst from Lindsay caught everyone's attention as they witnessed the brunette raising her hand and every aspect of terror that was written in the young blue eyes as the moment moved in slow motion.

"HEY!" The word sent a shiver down every person's spine. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter!"

Peyton's hand twisted Lindsay's wrist just before that very hand came across her daughter's cheek. She didn't know how she got there, the last thing she did remember was talking to Lucas and now she stood in front of Lindsay twisting her wrist into a position that would cause agonizing pain.

"Fantastic." Lindsay tried to get out of Peyton's death grip. "The mother of the year comes to the rescue right before she's about to nail MY HUSBAND."

"You're insane!" Peyton's words were harsh. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think I do. You see I never knew what Lucas saw in you. You were nothing but a pathetic lonely girl who ended up getting knocked up at nineteen. But now I can see why; you were easy."

The crowd had gasped at the untrue comment. The only reason that Peyton let go of Lindsay was because that very same hand that could have broken the woman's wrist ended up meeting with her face. Chris Keller laughed loudly muttering 'Face meet fist.'

Lounging towards Peyton arms grabbed Lindsay roughly midair.

"You need to stop acting immature. You are not in high school anymore." His voice pierced though her ears scolding her. "Get the hell out of this house." He ordered. "Take a walk and when the Lindsay I use to know comes back then we'll talk. Until then I want you out."

Those were the first words that Lucas had spoken to her and he was telling her to leave as he shoved her out of the house and slammed the door in her face; she was left speechless.

Walking back into the living room his gaze immediately found that of Peyton consoling her daughter who was still shaken by the step mother's actions.

"I'm sorry."

He spoke both to his daughter and mother of his children.

"Lucas you don't have to be sorry. If anything its Lindsay that should be apologizing. You're just lucky that was all I did to that lovely wife of yours."

Shutting his eyes as soon as the word wife left her lips he wondered if he made the right decision.

"_Luke."_

_The shortened name left her lips while he made his way to the crib on his right. His hands softly roamed the blue blanket stroking the infants rosy cheeks._

"_You should go."_

"_No, its okay, Brooke. Let him stay." _

_Brooke reluctantly agreed leaving the two in the room giving them some privacy._

"_What's his name?"_

_Lucas asked as the baby boy began to whimper. Peyton stood next to Lucas their elbows touching, the electricity still there, while they rested on the crib. As soon as the cries became more excessive the new mother swooped him into her arms and as if knowing who was cradling him the boy stopped his eyes opening revealing his blue-green eyes; a mixture of both his parents._

"_Preston Luke Scott."_

_Moving past Lucas she made her way opposite of the room to the crib on the left side of the room. The infant still sound asleep as her mother looked lovingly at her._

"_And this is Leighton Penelope Scott."_

_A smile grazed his lips when he heard his daughter's name. It was a combined name of them both; more Peyton than his but that's what he adored. _

"_Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped. I would have been there."_

"_I didn't tell you because of that very same reason. You left and I knew you'd come waltzing back if you knew that I was pregnant. You'd go straight into superhero mode and save me."_

"_So what if I did?"_

"_We're still so young, Luke, I'm barely turning twenty; here I am with two babies and I'm terrified out of my mind. I can't just think about me anymore because this little boy and this little girl are my new hopes and dreams. Lucas, you'd only be coming back out of obligation and pity and what if someday you recent everything. I didn't want that."_

"_I still had a right to know, Peyt."_

"_Now you do."_

_She gently placed the wide awake boy into his father's arms. He looked down in amazement as his son began to make cooing sounds and any kind of anger that he had towards Peyton immediately subsided. Not because she was the mother of his child, but because he was in love with her and she gave him this wonderful gift._

"_So than were does that leave us?"_

_He asked looking away from the baby boy that was placed perfectly in his arms and up to the woman who stood besides him hoping for an answer that there would still be a 'them.'_

Elliot stood behind the glass watching the women slap his mother his hands balled up into fists; he though his father would have done something to protect his mother, but he didn't. He watched as his dear old dad stood there looking angry at her and concerned for the other woman.

"Man all you needed to do was add a pool of mud and get the both of you into bikinis. That would be a show to watch."

Chris spoke the image coming into his mind the look of bliss forming on his face. Peyton shoved her friend violently in the arm causing his once bliss look to turn into one of mock hurt as he pouted.

"Okay. How about we truly start this party?" Haley spoke as the awkward tension left the atmosphere. "Who's hungry?"

"Famished."

Peyton replied laughing.

The group gathered around the table, many of them thinking that this is the way the family should have always been, and took a seat.

"Pres, how about you go get your brother so we can eat."

Lucas spoke and Preston agreed. Each step he took led him to the backyard and found the guy he was forced to call brother.

"Hey idiot."

Pres called walking down the coble steps and onto the patchy grass a few yards away from the house.

"It's Elliot."

"Well you're an idiot who walked in front of a moving car. So, idiot, lunch is ready."

Opening the glass door he noticed his father's eyes never leaving his mother's form. What in the heck was going on?

They could have had it all. Everything that every person wanted in a family. They could have been the doting parents to the beautiful kids. They could have been the all American family. They could have been. They should have been.

_Peyton didn't have time to answer the question as Lucas' cell phone began to ring. He answered quickly the sound of his editor's voice on the other end._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Peyton could only hear his end of the phone line and wondered if it was the other woman. The same woman who stole her happy ending away from her._

"_But you were on the pill." she heard the distress in his voice as his body began to tense up. "How could you forget to take it?"_

_Peyton picked up their baby boy from his arms cradling Preston close to her body. Blue eyes met green the tears building up in Lucas' eyes when both realized that fate wasn't on his side._

"_Okay…okay…okay."_

_After many 'okays' he closed his phone ending the call. She automatically knew what it must have been about when she heard 'the pill' and she couldn't let him say those words to her. The words that some other girl was pregnant with his child._

"_I'm seeing someone else." She lied. There was defiantly disappointment written on his face. "So I guess that leaves us where we were always meant to be. Me in Los Angeles and you in Tree Hill."_

"_What about Preston and Leighton? We should be thinking about them!"_

_Lucas wanted to scream. He'd move to Los Angeles for Peyton for his children anything to be with them. This guy that she was seeing would get the chance to watch his kids grow while he was across the country._

"_I AM!" Her tone came out louder than she attended. "You will be a part of their lives Lucas. I'm not going to take that away from you, but you should think about the baby your about to have with someone else. I'm not going to let you become Dan. So I'm choosing for you. I don't want you in my life, but I want you in theirs."_

Yes they could have been the perfect family. All that was left were the coulda shouldas.

**A/N: So I don't know about this chapter…it took me longer than I had planned to write it and it still didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But I hope y'all like it.**

**-Please review! it would make me happy! and if you have any ideas for this story I'd love to hear them! :D**


	14. You Thought Wrong

**A/N: So how amazing was OTH on Monday? The ending Leyton scene was so sweet! We all heard baby Leyton's heartbeat! Everything was just so awe..and how about Skillz? Man did he make me laugh with the whole junk story!! Haha.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

After the quick lunch Elliot seemed to find his way back outside standing by the pool looking at his reflection in the water. His wasn't the only reflection starring back noticing his inherited familiarized blue eyes.

"Hey, mom." He rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet finally looking up at his mother the light shades of a bruise forming along her cheekbone and right eye. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

He began going into full panic mode his fingers lightly tracing the circular bruise, but quickly retracted his hands away when his mother flinched.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. You don't have to worry about me."

He didn't believe her. He would always worry about her no matter what.

"Why did SHE hit you?"

He refused to say the name only addressing her as she or her or that woman. Elliot couldn't understand why she was staying at his mother and father's home. Sure his father had illegitimate children with her, but the lady was rich enough to at least stay at a hotel.

"Eli, don't worry yourself silly about it. It's nothing."

"How can you say that? This is more than nothing! Tell me why she hit you and why my dad didn't do anything, but kick you out like it was your entire fault."

The silence overcame the mother and son and it killed him that she wouldn't tell him why.

"It's not Lucas' fault. It's Peyton. She's brain washing him with all of her lies. Your father was always weak when it came to her. When she says jump he says how high."

"You make it sound like she treats him like a dog."

"Its worse she treats him like a mongrel and he doesn't care. Elliott, you have to help me get through to him."

"How can I help?"

And the young boy thought he was helping his mother get through to his father when in fact Lindsay was scheming and planning to get rid of Peyton Sawyer hopefully forever.

***

Speaking of Peyton she made her way over towards the young man who was being honored today.

"Look at you baby James." She hadn't seen him since he was a boy. "Guess I'm going to have to come up with a new nickname, huh?"

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll be something cooler than Baby James."

He laughed bringing his aunt into a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"Well it's understandable that you'd still call me…"

He was confused about her apologize. She didn't have to apologizing for still calling him by the name she had gaven to him when he was born. And she laughed.

"Not for that. For almost knocking out your aunt and making your party awkward. I'm setting a horrible example for you and everyone else here."

"Don't get me wrong I love Aunt Lindsay, but what she said about you and Uncle Luke was out of line, but I guess she crossed that line when she almost smacked Elle." He tried to reassure her. "You're my Aunt too, Peyton and it was kind of cool what you did. You had to protect your kid. I get that, plus they made us read Uncle Luke's book in school and well if I could find someone who had half the connection that you and my uncle have or had than I would be lucky."

"You're a smart kid, James."

"That's why I got into Yale early."

He stated while she ruffled his hair as if he was a little kid before standing and making her way to her other friend.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I know you and Lindsay are really close, but she just…"

"Peyton." Haley had spoken her name about three other times before catching her attention. "Your right; me and Lindsay are close, but Elle is my niece my family and Lindsay's actions are inexcusable. I would have done the same thing if someone laid a hand on either of my kids."

Peyton didn't know what to do. She really expected that everyone would take Lindsay's side, but it felt good that they were on hers.

"C'mere." Haley's arms wrapped around Peyton giving her a tight squeeze. "Even though the circumstances weren't the best we're still glad that you're here. Every single one of us. It's good to have you home; it kind of feels like old times."

"Thanks Haley. It does feel good to be back."

He watched from afar the good ol' Lucas Scott smile forming on his lips.

"So I really wanted to kick your wife's ass, Broody."

The familiar rasped voice of Brooke was all his ears could hear as he turned to face her.

"Brooke, hey."

"Hey. So enjoying getting stolen glances at Peyton?" she didn't wait for him to respond. "You do know what the definition to stocker is, right, Luke?"

"To stock?"

He wasn't about to play her little games.

"Yeah and they just updated Webster's Dictionary to include your picture underneath with an inscription of _'also see clueless, noticeable, and he's-no-Sherlock Holmes.'_

"I forgot how funny you were, Brooke. Ha. Ha."

"And I forgot how much you suck at sarcasm, Luke."

It wasn't meant to hurt their feelings; it was meant to make them laugh because even though they did date in high school they both knew they were never meant for one another. Not the way that Peyton and Lucas are. They are meant to be friends and as friends they laughed together.

"Touché."

"Don't mess with the Queen of Sarcasm."

Brooke informed Lucas.

"I know for a face that that crown belongs to Peyton."

"Touché."

"It's good to have you back Brooke." He glanced towards Peyton. "The both of you."

Just then Chris walked up towards the two former lovers and now friends as he smiled.

"Awe, Luke. I didn't know you felt that way about me. It's good to be back."

Brooke couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and Lucas turned to look at Chris almost annoyed.

"I meant Peyton."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Luke. The Keller won't tell a soul."

Brooke's laughter grew louder earning her looks from everyone that was currently in the house. She tried muttering an apology for her outburst; nothing but giggles came out.

After Brooke had calmed down Preston made his way towards Leighton taking a seat next to her on the fourth step that led up the stairs.

"So how are you holding up?"

That question earned him a broken laugh.

"Didn't I just ask you that question like an hour ago?"

"Yeah. But now it's my turn. So how are you holding up?"

"I almost got bitched slapped by step monster. How do you think I'm holding up?"

Leighton wrapped her arms around her legs resting her chin on her knees.

"I don't think you're doing to great."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome." He smiled the inherited smirk and his sister punched his arm playfully. "So it was kind of awesome seeing mom in action."

"Yeah. Maybe next time we can get away with that move and when she says 'Violence isn't the answer' we can say…"

"That's not what you said to Lindsay's face." Preston read his sister's mind as he finished Leighton's sentence. They high-fived each other because they now have a get out of jail free card the next time a fight might break out. "Isn't it weird having mom and Lucas around at the same time?"

"Duh. They keep looking at each other like love sick puppies. It's freaky. Do you think they're still in love?"

"I don't know. I think things would be different if Julian was here."

"Not knowing really sucks."

***

Looking out the window Lucas noticed that Lindsay was back. He excused himself away from the now bickering godparents making his way towards the backyard.

"Eli, why don't you go inside and give me and your mom a second to sort some things out?"

The young boy looked from father to his mother and when she nodded her made his way inside, but quickly jumped behind a bush as soon as both his parent's backs were turned.

"I don't even know what to say to you, Lindsay." He thought of every possibility of what he could say, but everything that crossed his mind would end up with him yelling at her. "I guess I could start with asking what the hell you wore thinking."

"Lucas, you did not hear what your daughter said to me. She's very disrespectful and you don't do a thing about it."

"Well maybe if you would have told me what she said then I would have been able to speak with her, but you decided to take matters into your own hands."

"Well maybe a little slap would have set her straight."

"You said it yourself Leighton's not your daughter so you have no right to discipline her especially in a way that could traumatize her."

"What about Peyton then? You just let her attack me."

"The damage was done before I could stop it. What you did was wrong and I hope somewhere deep down in you, you know that." Lucas spoke and Lindsay stood quiet. "Instead of talking to either Peyton or me you ATTACKED our daughter and do you truly think that Peyton was going to let you get away with that?"

"Probably not, but I thought you would at least be on my side and back me up. I'm your wife for god sakes."

"And Leighton is my daughter. I love you Lindsay, I do, but you can't make me choose you over my girl. It's not ever going to happen and I'm not really sorry for that. You of all people should know when you agreed to marry me."

"But you would gladly choose Peyton's son over ours." Lucas just stood there. "Your silence says it all."

"It's not that. I wouldn't be able to choose." Was he lying to himself? "It's just that your lying finally makes sense."

"What?"

"You had to lie that Eli had HCM because of your insecurities."

"What?"

This time it was Karen who asked the question. She had wanted to make sure her daughter-in-law was fine by bringing her a plastic bag of ice to put over the swelling, but it slipped out of her hands and splattered to the ground when she heard the words that were coming out of her son's mouth.

"Karen it's not what you…"

"So you didn't lie that Elliot had HCM?" Karen's voice was cold and bitter. "What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how torturous that would be to this whole family if we believed that?"

"Mom, please."

"Don't you defend her, Lucas? I thought you were a better person, Lindsay. I thought my son made a good choice in making you his wife; not the perfect choice but almost there. I just can't believe you'd do something to malicious."

She walked away not being able to look at the woman any longer.

"Great. Now your mom hates me."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"If the shoe fits."

It was Lucas who left her in the dust as his son came from behind the bushes where he hid.

"Now you got to see firsthand on what kind of things Peyton's putting into our family's minds. She's ruining everything and needs to be stopped."

**A/N: I know this chapter is quite short compared to the others, but I was really stumped on this one. I usually just center my fics around Lucas and Peyton and in this one Pres and Elle, but I wanted to show more of Lindsay and Elliot and I guess you can tell I don't really like to write them (even tho Eli is my own character lol) but anyway hope y'all enjoyed it.**

**-PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	15. Innocence

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. My family came over this weekend so I had no time to write.**

_Flashbacks in italics_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The stars twinkling in the sky was a major indication that the party was over. The large group soon became smaller and smaller the people leaving the large home.

"Brooke, are you sure?"

"P. Sawyer I'm a big girl." Brooke held Peyton at arm's length. "Plus I think Haley would kill me if I took you away from the cleaning barraged."

"Fine, but promise you'll call as soon as your plane lands."

"I promise."

The two friends' embraced in a warm hearted hug the cab's honking caused them to acknowledge the car that had been waiting for ten minutes. Spending a couple of days in her hometown was a long awaited visit for the brunette. She would most likely have spent the whole summer there if her two children and fashion career weren't calling her name.

Watching the yellow taxi speed away from the Scott's house Peyton took a deep breath. Wrapping her slender arms around herself she realized that she needed her friend here with her more now than ever.

"You still have me, Goldilocks."

Chris Keller stood his arms crossing his chest bumping his shoulder with Peyton's.

"Yeah, but for how long?" she smiled turning to look at the spiky haired musician. "I mean you're still going to be staying at Nathan's house. You do know that you're still not his favorite person, right?"

"_Blondie, someone's at your door."_

_Chris yelled from the couch his legs propped up on the coffee table a bowl of salted chips on his lap. The button to the bell had been pushed twice and again for a third time before Peyton came out from her room. Chris' constant yelling and the door's bell woke her from the nap she was taking._

"_You're a lazy ass. What's the point of having you here if you can't at least answer the frigging door?"_

_Peyton muttered loudly. She was exhausted and she really needed some rest. Then there was her current house guest who wasn't helping just like he'd promised he would. Opening the door she was glad that she was wearing an oversized band t-shirt to hide the small bulge that was currently known as her stomach._

"_Nathan?"_

_The tall dark haired Scott stood behind the previously closed door his fingers fumbling with the ends of his long sleeved shirt almost nervously._

"_Hey, Sawyer. How's it going?"_

_He observed her thoroughly; her tired eyes begging to rest, untamed curly hair that was put up in a messy ponytail, her body's frame seemed fragile, and looking like she was about to vomit any second. Was she sick?_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_She didn't answer his question as she asked her own. A hundred and one other questions running through her own mind. Why was he here? Why at her door? Why now? And the most important question of all. Did he notice?_

"_Uh, I came to check up on you."_

_It wasn't a lie._

"_Your about eighteen weeks overdue." _

_She had stopped counting by months replaced it by counting the number of weeks instead; especially since pregnant lingo was spoken in weeks not months. She could see Nathan doing his own math in his head; multiplying then adding finally coming with four and a half months._

"_Better late than never, right?"_

"_Well as you can tell I'm freaking fantastic." Closing her eyes tiredly she wrapped her arms across her chest a sigh escaping her lips, but a second later she let those very same arms drop to her sides remembering when she did that it defined the crease of her growing belly."Not that it's great to see you…" Sarcasm was always her best friend. "It's not a good day today, okay."_

_Worry suddenly filled Nathan's blue eyes. How many 'not good days' has she had?_

"_Peyton, is everything okay? Are you sick?"_

_He still stood at the door's way. She hadn't invited him in and for good reason._

"_No, everything is not okay." The words slept out of her mouth the anger rising in her blood. Thank you stupid hormones. "I'm always nauseous, I'm tired twenty-four seven, I can't keep anything down, and the stupid jerk in the living room is the worst friend ever."_

_She turned her head to look towards the living room yelling her last comment just loud enough for the mystery friend to hear and chuckle._

"_Peyt-"Nathan began to say wanting to ask what exactly was wrong with her, but stopped when he noticed the man walking towards the door. The worst friend ever, Peyton forgot to mention that this 'friend' was none other than his worst enemy. "What is he doing here?"_

_Nathan demanded to know pointing an accusing finger towards the man who almost broke up his marriage._

"_I could ask you the same thing? When was the last time you even spoke to Peyton?" Chris asked, but Nathan didn't say a word rubbing at his eyes wondering if all of this was a dream. "And now you come over unannounced. What on earth would cause Nathan Scott to grace us with his presence? Especially since Lucas received you in the 'divorce' breakup."_

"_Chris." Peyton scolded her new friend. "Will you go back to not helping?"_

_She gave him the 'I can take care of myself' look and he drudged back to the couch leaving the old high school friends slash ex-lover's alone._

"_You do remember what Chris did, right?" Nathan watched as she rolled her eyes. "Peyton, you seriously don't consider him a friend."_

"_No. I mean yes. You don't get to protest or object or have any say in who I get to call my friends. We haven't talked in two years let alone since me and Luke broke up almost five months ago." She informed him in a low murmur. "I know the phone works both ways I do, but maybe I just needed to know that someone cared enough to at least call. He's been there more than anyone else has."_

_Nathan inwardly groaned. What was it with the Tree Hill girls and Chris Keller? The guy was always trying to steal one of the Scott's girls away. He wouldn't let that happen to his brother and his brother's girl._

"_Look, tonight my teams playing against UCLA's Bruins." Peyton raised an eyebrow. Why should she care? "My brother's an idiot and if you go maybe he'll realize that he shouldn't have let something so great fall through his fingertips."_

_Peyton's facial features twisted feeling light headed the feeling of bile rising in the back of her throat her fingers brushing against her lips. Running down the hallway into a room Nathan assumed was the bathroom he could hear heaving. _

"_Please just come to the game."_

_Nathan asked as soon as she reappeared her breath smelling like mouth wash. Once she agreed to go he finally left taking a glance at his watch he was already late for practice. _

_She never did show up to the game and he wondered why. Seven months later he finally realized why she never showed and it was all thanks to a call from his older brother informing him that he was a dad._

Chris brushed off her comment laughing.

"So have you talked to Julian lately?"

"Yeah, early this morning. Your buddy still manages to call me when it's four in the morning."

"_Peyton, this is my very good friend Julian. He's a hot shot movie producer who used to be a failed guitarist."_

_Chris introduced the two people over lunch._

"_Dude, you didn't tell me she was pregnant."_

_Julian spoke above a whisper causing Peyton's eyebrows stitched together in confusion. What did he exactly mean by that? Looking at Chris the toothy smile that was plastered on his face told her everything she needed to know._

"_Keller! You better not be trying to hook pregnant me up with one of your comrades?"_

"_No, no. Of course not." He then turned to look at Julian. "Three more months, man, and she won't be 'with child' any longer."_

_Peyton slapped Chris' right shoulder while Julian punched his left shoulder simultaneously._

"_See you're perfect. You can be violent together. Just don't use me as a punching bag."_

_Chris stood from in between the two and walked away having to use the bathroom as an excuse._

"_I'm so sorry." Julian began to apologize. "It's just that Chris said he had this really hot single friend and you are beautiful and everything…"_

"_But I'm huge and pregnant. Julian, right?" Peyton asked and he nodded his head. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. Chris was most likely dropped when he was a baby and probably on the head. He's just Chris y'know."_

_She made him chuckle and extending her hand out she offered him her friendship one that he took._

"_Friends?"_

"_Friends."_

"Don't think either of you are getting out of cleaning." Haley mentioned walking out onto the patio her hands tightly wrapped around two full garbage bags. "So there's the dishes and vacuum duty-"

"I call the vacuum!"

Chris shouted raising his hand into the air like a kindergartener and Haley laughed dumping the large bags into the tin trash cans.

"Looks like the winner to washing dishes is Peyton. Come on."

Haley shoved the two inside leading Chris to the hallway closet where the vacuum cleaner was placed and Peyton towards the kitchen. She whispered a 'good luck' to her blonde friend patting her back and leaving the room.

"Oh, thank God, I thought I was going to have to do all of these by myself."

Lucas voiced the water splitting out of the faucet the bubbles rising; he appreciated the new face that had help with the mountainous range of silverware.

"Does Haley not know about the wonderful use of paper cups and plates? And the equally wonderful throw away plastic utensils."

Peyton said walking towards the sink that was filled with bubbles and clean water.

"Well at least there rinsed out." Lucas said looking at the small mountain range of white plates. "Preston and Leighton weren't too thrilled they got stuck with that job."

"They do dread washing dishes. Why do you think we order so much take out?"

"I thought it was because you can't cook."

Peyton's jaw dropped, the slightest smile curling at the tips of her lips, and her eyes widened with Lucas' cruel sense of humor. Her fingers running across the top fluffy soap flickering some towards Lucas.

"Okay funny man you might want to rethink that."

Pretending to think for a second Lucas brought his finger up to his chin his eyes staring up at the ceiling for a second before they met Peyton's once again.

"I do remember some cookies that ended up burning. And from what our son and daughter have told me you have gotten better at that, best damn cookies I ever tasted. But other than that they say your culinary skills are fantastic when it comes to putting a frozen pizza in the oven."

"Really?"

Peyton questioned, Lucas nodded and she patted her wet hands across his chest causing his shirt to become drenched in the form of her hand prints. Scooping up the top fluff of white bubbly soap she cradled it in her palm for half a second before splattering it across Lucas' head. And she laughed just like when she was seventeen and throwing cookie dough.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." Grabbing the same bubbled soap he threw it towards Peyton. "Ha-"

Surprised that he had actually did what he just did she grabbed the faucet's spray, the extending cord gave her enough room to where the 'water spray thingy' as she called it was placed nicely in front of her as she pushed the small trigger. The water splattering across his face interrupting his previous laughter.

Once he was sure she was finished he grabbed the blue bottle of Palmolive soap and squirted it across Peyton's blouse; the blue line looked slanted as it began to ooze down.

"Nice move, Luke. But who do you think is going to run out of ammunition first?"

She looked at the full bottle and back into the blue eyes that matched the color of the dish soap. He took the moment of distraction that she had just given him and grabbed the faucet's spray letting the bottle of Palmolive to hit the ground.

Picking up the bottle carefully half its contents splattered across the semi-wet tile floor Peyton made herself look like she was surrendering, but Lucas wasn't falling for any of it. He was right not to the blue liquid flew his way in slow motion the sticky soap impacting his arms and he began to squirt water in Peyton's direction.

She didn't yelp or tell him to stop as she charged a couple of steps towards Lucas. The sprayer still sprinting water into the air while Lucas was holding it up high and Peyton tried to grab it. His arms felt slippery underneath her touch still trying to grab the spray, which was now wetting them both, losing her balance she grabbed the edges of the sink to keep her steady which in case caused a small pile of dishes to break across the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Lucas instantly asked letting go of the spray and helping Peyton to her feet. The small commotion had brought Haley, Leighton, and Preston to them.

"Oh my God."

Haley all but yelled as she noticed her newly wet kitchen; water dripping from the ceiling, cabinets and countertops were the new artwork the blue lines going into all directions, and then there was the slippery floor that had her two favorite blondes almost falling to the ground.

"Hales-"

"Luke, I don't want to hear it. Just make my kitchen look like the way it did before you and Peyton destroyed it."

She cut him off walking away; she wasn't mad, but she was a little irked hoping that the two hadn't done any real damage to her home.

"Whoa, this is worse when Leighton was five and made mud castles in the living room."

Preston spoke remembering when his sister had grabbed the dead potted plants and added water to the dirt; causing a trail of wet dirt from the kitchen into the living room.

"Hey, you were an accomplice to that! But this is way worse than when Preston made chocolate syrup power rangers on the walls."

Leighton added reminiscing about the time when the poorly drawn action figures covered the walls the chocolate substance seeping onto the white carpet.

"The both of you blamed that on the Rochester kids."

Peyton used her disapproving motherly tone which earned her a nervous laugh from her children.

"Well you heard what Aunt Haley said." Preston spoke then clapped his hands together. "Chop, chop."

**A/N: So there you have chapter fifteen! What do you think? Push the green review button and let me know :D**


	16. Beautiful Eyes

**A/N: Takes place the next day middle afternoon. Oh and HAPPY LOVE DAY :D**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Mom, I'm bored."

Leighton dragged her feet across the linoleum tile of the Home Depot in Tree Hill; which was a surprise to the young girl that this town had a hardware store that wasn't called 'Joe and Sons' but that they couldn't even as much as have something so simple as a Starbucks.

"I know this isn't how you considered spending your Saturday, Elle, but we did promise your dad to help him find the right shade of paint for his living room. That grey color he has is just horrible and dead."

Peyton spoke looking down at the various paint samples in her hands. The colors ranged from bright to pale and pastels.

"I found the perfect color." Leighton spoke enthusiastically wanting to hurry and get out of the department store. "Red. You can never go wrong with red."

"Luke was never too fond of that color."

As if on cue the man of the hour walked up to the two ladies with Preston following right behind him with one of the workers from the store to help assist them in whatever they need.

"Hey, I've always loved that color." Lucas defended.

"What can I do for you guys?"

"We're actually debating on what color to paint the living room to our house. My children keep insisting that it needs a fresh coat of paint that doesn't in their words scream 'I'm boring' or 'Kill me now'."

Lucas informed the older man that wore the orange vest not realizing that he had said '_our house' _because in all truth it was their house; his and his children's and whenever Peyton needed one it would be hers too. The older man with the creasing hairline nodded while Peyton handed over the pigments that she liked the best.

"Your wife has excellent taste, Mr. Scott."

Leighton and Preston looked at each other then looked at their mother who in turn looked toward Lucas, but it didn't look like he was going to say anything so Peyton did.

"We're actually not married."

"Oh, my mistake. Your girlfriend has excellent taste."

The man frowned than smiled again.

"Actually." Preston spoke. "There not even together. I mean they use to be a long time ago, but now there just mom and dad nothing else."

"Way to be nonchalant, Pres." Leighton mocked as she poked her brother's side with her index finger.

"So back to the painting."

They heard there father speak uneasily as he continued on with a conversation with the worker about colors that would accentuate a home that had a large window almost from floor to ceiling that looked out onto the front yard. It didn't take them long as they picked out a light shade of emerald green.

"This one is the perfect color." Lucas spoke. "There has been something that I've always loved about it."

"What do you kids think?"

The man named John asked as he gave the young girl the sample and she nodded her head as if agreeing that it was a fine color and handed it over to the taller adolescent. He held it up at arm's length.

"Hey, mom, this might sound weird, but this color matches your eyes."

Preston brought the shaded sample up to the side of his mother's face comparing the two of them as he green-blue eyes roamed back and forth from the eyes to the paper.

"Cool, it really does, practically perfectly." Leighton added. "Now, find one that matches mine. I was thinking maybe something like a Mediterranean blue or even an intense Twilight color."

Lucas and Peyton chuckled at their daughter as the man asked if he could help with anything else the group shook their heads 'no' so he was off to find another customer who might need his assistance wishing the family a farewell.

Lucas and Leighton made their way over to the registers as Peyton and Preston walked in the direction of the parking lot deciding where they would have lunch.

"Dad, can I ask you something without you freaking out?"

"Uh…" Lucas hesitated; usually when teens start off with sentences like that it usually meant that there was going to be a mental breakdown on the parent's behalf. "Sure. You know you can always come to me for anything."

"About what you said earlier the emerald color being your favorite. It's because of mom, right?"

She didn't meet her father's eyes as he handed the cashier exact change for the gallons of green paint.

"Yes."

He spoke the truth as they walked out into the summer's heat with each pail in hand.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"Do you still love her? My mom."

He didn't know why but her question caught him off guard and he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning Leighton brought her hand up as a visor to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Of course I do, Elle." He voice was caring and smooth. "Your mom was my high school sweetheart, my first love, the love of my life. She gave me the best gift I could ever ask for and that's you and your brother."

By the time they reached the car he had finished his answer.

"Are you in love with her?"

She asked next and the door to the car popped opens the cool air of the AC hitting her arms causing relief from the intense sun's heat.

"Hurry, get in you're going to let all the heat in."

Preston called out to his sister and she slid into the backseat next to him, not able to get an answer from her father as he sat in the driver's seat. She made a mental note to check when they had some one-on-one time again.

"So have you decided on a place?"

Lucas asked looking through his review mirror and then towards Peyton.

"Karen's Café. She's always has the best food in town, plus I've been craving one of her BLT sandwiches since forever. I know it's just bacon, lettuce, and tomato, but there's something about the way your mom makes it that is so irresistibly good."

Peyton added and Lucas laughed he absolutely loved the way that she adored his mother. Something that Lindsay never really could do.

"Okay, Karen's it is."

And they sped off. Five minutes later they parked in front of the small business that was still family owned. Stepping in the copper bell chiming indicating a new guest had arrived; it was like Peyton had entered a time machine. Everything looked exactly the same especially the sign that was still hung on the wall.

"Mom, your favorite child is here."

The young waitress yelled from behind the counter the smile evident on her face.

"What are you talking about? You've been here for a couple hours now, Lil."

Karen came rushing out from the back room smiling as she patted her daughter's back.

"I told you she liked me best, Luke."

"Ouch." Lucas fringed hurt as he hunched over bringing his hand to his chest dramatically. "I don't think my heart can take such a blow."

He stood automatically his one dimpled smile while his mother came from behind the counter rather quickly.

"Lucas, that's not funny."

Karen and Peyton spoke in unison as the blonde woman swatted his chest with the back of her hand, purposely.

"Thank you, Peyton."

"Anytime, Karen. Just say the word and I'll bop him in the back of the head."

Karen engulfed Peyton in a hug, then embraced her grandchildren together, and lastly hugged her son even though sometimes his attempt at humor was anything but.

"So what brings you guys by?"

The café was practically empty, except for an elderly couple who sat at the far end of the establishment sipping on two cups of tea.

"Starvation."

Leighton replied plopping down on one of the chairs to a large circular table.

"Well we can't have my girl starving now can we?"

Karen walked towards the kitchen and brought out some plates, cups, and a casserole dish filled with vegetable lasagna.

"That looks good, mom."

Lucas said taking a large slice from the dish. Karen and Lily had joined their family for a meal as soon as the remaining guests had left and the café was closed for a couple of hours.

"Yeah, grandma it's really good." Preston began. "I think I like this better than regular lasagna."

"Looks like it's time to get rid of your shirt that says carnivore with the T-Rex on it."

Leighton laughed at her brother; he always put up a fuss when it came to eating any sort of vegetable that their mother had to practically shove it down his throat since the time they were small and now he ate them like they were some kind of sweet gulfing the meal down in bites. The conversation continued each group going into their own.

"How's your arm doing, Pres?"

Lily asked after she had taken a drink from her iced tea.

"It's doing pretty good. I can't wait to get this thing of though. It's bugging the crap out of me."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Once when I broke my leg I had to keep the cast on for two months."

"I'm counting down the days; just a month and a half and I'll be able to take this sucker off. The itching is unbearable."

"There was this trick I use to do when the itching became too much. Grab an unsharpened pencil and stick it through the opening. Works like magic."

As the young teens had their conversation the adults had their own talking amongst themselves with a cup of warm tea.

"So, Peyton how's Los Angeles and that label you're working for?"

"Everything's good. It took me a while, but I've finally made it up to the top of the ladder. Not to sound condescending or anything, but being the major exec for one of Los Angeles' top record labels is far from shabby."

"That's amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Karen spoke with pure genuine and Peyton couldn't help the smile that clung to her features. Karen has always been like a mother to her and just for her to say those words made Peyton's heart swell.

"We're all proud, even me, Peyt."

And again she couldn't help another emotion that made her cheeks a light rose color as those words left Lucas' mouth.

"So how's Julian doing? I was surprised when I didn't see him at the going away party."

Karen asked. She was glad that Peyton had found someone who she was able to love even if that guy wasn't her son.

"He's doing great. His production business took a slight down turn a couple years ago, but it's recently started to pick up and we're all very thankful for that. He's actually in Australia trying to finish up some negotiations that they couldn't do without him. But he should be back in a week and a half."

The rest of the lunch went by smoothly with easy carefree conversations involving everyone. From Karen and the thirty-fifth anniversary of her café being opened, to the newest bands that Peyton had signed, Lucas saying that he had gotten the inspiration to write a new book and he had a couple chapters written, to Lily talking about the college she'd be attending in the fall, from Preston and future of becoming a Rock Star with the help of his mom and her label, and finally Leighton and her fascination to become a writer. '_Your defiantly your father's daughter.' _Peyton had spoken to Elle once she had mentioned her dreams.

After a quick goodbye to the woman they all loved and her offspring they headed back to the house on Lakeview St. They needed to move furniture around and cover it with sheets, take pictures off the wall and cover the holes that those nails that held up the frames had made, and lay down a large piece of tarp on the wood floor to keep it safe from any dripping paint. It took raggedy old clothes, hours of time, and breaking a sweat to finally finish removing everything from the now empty living room. The only contents left were the three large buckets of paint that sat in the middle of the floor with paint brushes and rollers by its side. The job was ready for tomorrow's activity or chore as the kids called it.

"What's going on?"

Lindsay asked walking into the living room. She and Elliot had just gotten home from a day of leisure and come home to realize that there living room has no longer been lived in anymore.

"We're going to paint this room tomorrow."

Peyton spoke wiping the still wet spackle on her worn out jeans and walked towards Lindsay.

"There's nothing wrong with the color it is now." Lindsay stated firmly.

"Besides the fact that it's pretty much lifeless?"

She could hear one of the twins say in between grunts, most likely the oldest one. The two were standing across from each other the previous rollers that were on the ground in one of their hands as the two took turns jabbing at one another pretending to sword fight.

"Come on, Lindsay. It'll be fun. Gather up the whole family and just spend the day painting. I remember when I had Pres and Elle help me paint a room not too long ago. It was an eventful day."

"You're not a part of _this_ family, Peyton. So will you stop acting like you are?"

The sound of a rustle could be heard as the rollers dropped to the floor and two sets of feet crunched along the plastic tarp making their way across the room to their mother's side. Peyton stood quiet completely shocked at what Lindsay had just said and it was as if time had stood still for her.

"Mom?"

Leighton whispered gently as if any loud sounds would cause some kind of hysteria to pass through the woman; maybe fists in the air which she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Lindsay. But I'm as much as part of this family as you are." Peyton spoke softly her emotions were not getting the better of her this time. "I might not live her or visit regularly, but my kids are a part of it and they're part of me."

Unknowing to the five people in the group one of the members had slipped away from the conversation and made his way into the spare bedroom that was currently being occupied by the latest house guest from California. The small clear vile he held in his hand the contents nothing but a _dash_ of white powder. Placing it in one of the most obviously places he could think of before he exiting the room.

"What the heck are you doing in my mom's room?"

Elliot was caught as he looked at his brother his arm still wrapped in a sling and black cast.

"Nothing I just had to get a CD I had left in there last week."

He shoved past his one armed brother quickly and made his way upstairs before he could be questioned any longer the sounds of Preston's protests just an echo away.

Hours later and a conversation between Lucas and Lindsay, where he practically called her an antagonistic person, and later another conversation with Peyton where he apologized profusely for his wife's behave and her telling him that he shouldn't be the one apologizing in the first place but thanked him for the sweet gesture. He now sat in front of his laptop, in the office on the other side of the house, writing another chapter in his newest novel most of it saved from the dreaded delete button. Hearing a soft tap on the door he informed the person behind it to come in.

"Hi, dad." He looked up from the screen and smiled his daughter stood in the door way in her pajamas her hair up in a messy bun. "Are you busy?"

He shut the laptop closed, but not before he saved his work, and ushered her in with the slightest movement of his hand.

"Not at all. Come on it."

She walked towards the couch that was placed across from his desk and sat bringing her legs up to her chest while the bottom of her sweats covered her feet, making herself comfortable.

"What's on your mind Elle Bells?"

Lucas made his way to where his daughter sat and took a seat next to her. She smiled at the nickname he'd given her when she was little. It's been a while since she's heard it.

"I was just thinking…" She stopped for a second and he coaxed her to go on. "About a lot of stuff since me and Pres have gotten here."

"Like what?"

"Just about when I was younger. Remember that time you stayed with us when Julian had to go to Ireland or something." Lucas nodded not sure where this was going. "It was one of my best weeks ever."

"Mine too, kiddo."

"Why'd you have to leave? I mean I love Julian he's like my second father, but I guess I always wanted my mom and dad to be together."

She babbled making it all into one word as Lucas listened on and brought her into a hug her head resting on his shoulders.

"I didn't want to leave you or your brother, but your mom was with Julian and I was with Lindsay and we still are."

"Are you in love with my mom?" She looked up her eyes meeting her fathers the adoration and love evident when the girl's mother was mentioned and he didn't need to say a word because she already knew the answer. "Okay."

**A/N: The end of chapter sixteen. So what do you think? The green button, The green button will say it all :D Again happy Valentines :D remember spread the love :D….and now I have to get ready for work-blah…my bf isn't to thrilled about that and neither am I. Anywho have a good one and Review :D**


	17. Austin, We Have A Problem

**Chapter Seventeen: **

The next day was an early start in the eldest Scott household. Getting two teenagers up at six in the morning was a tough task in itself as they were never morning people, you can thank their mom for that, and it took Peyton and Lucas about three times to get the twins up. The first time they shook the twins awake and they had groaned sitting up on the bed and when the parent would leave the room so they could get ready the youngsters would throw their sheets back across their face. Ten minutes later Lucas would walk into the room and find her son fast asleep the comforter coving him from head to toe. The second time the twins were woken up they actually made it out of the bed, but again as soon as mom or dad had left they closed their bedroom door and hid beneath their sheets. Ten minutes later Peyton would check on her daughter to find her nestled in between the soft blankets her hands wrapped around her pillow as she slept. The third time their parents woke them up they made sure they'd stay awake as Lucas and Peyton grabbed the ends of the blankets and yanked them off of them walking out of the room the comforters in their hands.

"Tell me why exactly we couldn't do this in the afternoon?"

Leighton whined the sun barely rising over the horizon. Everyone was there, except for Lindsay who was able to stay in the comforts of her bed for as long as she wanted.

"Because the sooner we get it done the sooner it'll be finished."

Lucas spoke as if it was logic popping open the cap to the gallons of paint with a screw driver then handing over a paint roller to Elliot and paint brushes to Leighton and Preston.

"Woo who."

Elliot sarcastically added.

"Should I really be doing this?" Preston mentioned pointing the paintbrush towards his cast and looking at his father. "I am handing cap and all."

"That's not fair, if Pres can get out of doing this job than I should be able to? I uh-"Elle protested trying to think of something, but her mother spoke before she could think of anything.

"Pres you're not disabled and Elle even if you did have an excuse it wouldn't work. This is a family project and we're going to get it done."

"But it's so early!"

Peyton ignored her daughter's protests as she went towards the iPod docking system and picked through a playlist she had made trying to find a song to get everyone up and into the working mood.

"Hey Elliot do you like The Killers?"

Peyton asked her children's step brother. He hadn't said a word except for the 'woo who' and she wanted him to feel like he was part of this crazy family because he was and she hoped he didn't feel left out.

"Who are they?"

"You don't know who The Killers are?"

Preston dropped dead from shock as he asked the question. How on earth did you not know who The Killers were? But of course he was raised by a woman who had excellent taste in music and so he grew up listening to rockin' music that was now considered old classic rock seeing as it had been almost twenty years since the band was started by a couple of guys back in the early two thousands.

"They were among one of the alternative band that me and your dad use to listen to when we were in high school."

Pressing the play button the sounds of a piano quickly start before another music instrument is added and then the lead singer of the band starts singing the lyrics flowing through the speakers.

_Glamorous  
Indie rock'n'roll is what I want  
It's in my soul, it's what I need  
Indie rock'n'roll, it's time_

And Peyton's singing along because it's as if the person who wrote these lyrics was thinking of her. She brings the paint brush up to her mouth to use it as a microphone before her own kids join in.

"It's indie rock'n'roll for me."

"It's indie rock'n'roll for me."

"It's all I need."

"It's indie rock'n'roll for me."

It's Preston who sings in tune, Leighton who sings way off key, Peyton who is off by just a bit, and Lucas who ends the ballad his singing isn't so bad. By the time the song finishes there was crazy dancing and just as bad singing that seem to turn into a live horrible musical while Preston did air guitar moves.

"So what do you think, Eli?"

Father asks son and the young boy shrugs.

"They're okay, I guess."

"You guess? Dude, do we have to play the song again?"

Leighton adds. It has always been one of her favorite songs because it reminds her of when she was little and her mom would play the song and dance around crazily with her and her brother joining along seconds later.

The next song began to play the lyrics of Fall Out Boy's 'I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me.'

"Did you know?"Peyton began dipping her brush into the paint and slashed it across the now white wall. "Pete Wentz dedicated this song to me?"

"What?"

Elliot asked interested he did know who Fall Out Boy is; probably the only band he knew that he considered oldies in his book. He didn't know anything at all about Peyton except for the fact that she was a woman his father used to love and that she was the mother of his half siblings.

"She's just joking, but my mom did used to date the rocker. His son, Bronx, is actually in my band."

Preston spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that his mother was kidding around. His brother still looked surprised if anything.

As the first hour passed by they got through one fourth of the room. The twins sharing a wall, while Elliot painted the one across from them, and Lucas and Peyton got through a bit of the largest wall in the room. The five really hadn't talked to any other person than the one next to them and when Peyton finally did turn around her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh my god." The sound of her voice caused Lucas to turn around and drop the roller to the ground. "Guys!"

"Yay, I won!" Leighton said excitedly not hearing her mother's exclamation while Preston recounted the tally. "You're such a sore loser you know that. We've counted like ten times already."

"Wait, what about that one. I won that one!" Preston pointed towards the top left corner and looked back at his younger sister who shook her head from left to right. "Yeah, I did."

Lucas looked at the wall that they were supposed to be painting; oh it was painted all right, painted with the pattern of more than two dozen tick-tack-toe symbols with X's and O's across the patchy wall.

"No, I'm the X's remember?" She shoved her paint brush into her brother's side leaving a wet stain. "Oops, my bad."

Preston looked down at his t-shirt. It was an old one so he didn't mind, but that didn't mean he was going to let her get away with it. He went to attack, but she had pretty great reflexive moves thanks to her dad and he landed forward the brush whipping against the back of Elliot's head his brown hair now green.

"Hey!"

Elliot exclaimed slightly angry causing Leighton to laugh.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I was trying to get Elle."

Walking past Preston Elliot seemed annoyed as he stormed off, but stopped when he stood next to Leighton and rubbed the roll against her bare arm. The cold contact causing her to shiver and he laughed. Preston air fived Elliot who returned it. It had been years since the Scott siblings got along and maybe this was the turning point. They hadn't notice Elle dip her brush into the gallon and when it was too late to do anything about it she splattered the paint brush across Eli's chest. It looked like there was going to be a paint fight about to happen.

"Enough, the paint costs money." Lucas spoke, but it wasn't an angry tone just a very fatherly one. "And money doesn't grow on trees."

"Yeah it does. It's made out of paper." Leighton mentioned to her father and laughed along with her brothers who joined in on the comeback.

Minutes later it was agreed that Pres and Elle would join Elliot in painting the wall seeing as he was the only kid who was able to paint evenly. If anything that was a bad idea because even though the brothers and sister were talking they hadn't made any sound of mischievous and that alone should have been a clue to Lucas or Peyton that something was up because when they turned around they noticed another game that was painted on the wall; hangman. There had been a head, body, and legs underneath it with ten blank spaces; T_ is S _ c k _s.

"I got it, This Sucks!"

Elliot replied winning the guess that Leighton had started which had earned him a high five from his sister. The sound of someone gasping caused the trio to turn around.

"You call this painting?"

Lindsay stood at the entrance of the living room her facial expression less than pleasant and her knuckles growing whiter around the mug she was holding.

"We call it art."

Preston seemed unfazed by the woman's appearance of devil horns and a pointy tail.

"I call it crap." She seethed. "Lucas, if I knew that my living room was going to be turned into a child's chalkboard I would have at least hired a professional to do it."

"I got another one." Rolling her eyes Leighton began to draw five more lines. "It rhymes with witch."

Preston began to speak, but before a sound could leave his mouth one stern look from his mother shut him right up.

"Lindsay. Outside. Now."

Lucas ordered like he was talking to some kind of animal, but she followed behind him nonetheless; leaving Peyton alone with the three teenagers.

"Okay, guys, no more games. Just paint."

And they did as they were told bringing the brushes and rollers in up and down motions while the four sometimes glanced out the back window; Peyton and Leighton watching their body motions while Preston and Elliot watched facial expressions.

***

"Lindsay what is the matter with you? You refuse to get up in the morning and help with the living room and yet you criticize something you wanted nothing to do with in the first place."

"You're joking right? There's games plastered on the wall, but maybe if you weren't so engrossed with your ex high school girlfriend than you might have noticed."

She crossed her arms angrily and Lucas notices the trait from her as insecurity instead of angrily and he's frustrated with her and she knows it as soon as he rubs the back of his neck.

"So this is really about Peyton staying here? I told you before that she's watching over Preston while he recovers."

"Jesus, Lucas, why do you think everything always revolves around Peyton? That was actually the last thing I was thinking about. What I really mean was that I'm not a genius when it comes to the art of painting, but I'm sure that it's not suppose to start like that otherwise it'll become uneven." She stops to take a breath. "But you know now that you bring it up maybe it would be best if Preston recovered at his own home."

"What's that suppose to mean? This is his home."

"No, Lucas, it's not. His home is back in Los Angeles with his mother, sister, and Julian. Recovery comes faster when their in the confines of the place their most comforted at."

"No, Lindsay, this is his home." He used the same tone she had moments ago. "His mother, his sister, his brother, and I are here for him. He'll do just fine right here in Tree Hill because he has all of us including Nathan, Haley, my mom, and his cousins."

"You're delusional if you really think that."

If anything Lindsay's comment had infuriated Lucas beyond belief. He didn't want to say something he might later regret so he stormed away from her and back into his house slamming the door shut behind her.

"Is everything okay?"

Peyton asked when Lucas took his position right next to her. He nodded, but she knew the truth. Not wanting to push him she ignored it for now and they began to finish painting with the music playing in the background being the only sound of noise. A couple hours later the project was done and showers were taken everyone fresh and clean.

"Hey, Peyt." Lucas knocked on the open door she was sitting on the bed her laptop sitting on one of the pillows doing what he assumed was work related. "Do you happen to have any kind of pain killers?"

"Yeah there's some Advil on top of the table over there."

She points to the stand where one of her unpacked bags is hogging up most of the table. He thanks her and she goes back to looking at the screen while he moves around spotting the small bottle on the side grabbing it he hears something fall to the ground and roll underneath the stand.

Peyton doesn't seem to notice as she's quickly tapping away on the keyboard and entering one of the demos that she had received earlier that morning thanks to Fed Ex. She instinctively rocks her head to the beat and made a mental note to put that disc into the 'Yes' pile. When she looks up to ask what Lucas thinks of the song playing through the speakers she doesn't see him anywhere in sight.

"Luke?"

Now she spots him he's on his knees on the ground and she automatically thinks the worse. But when he stands up she knows there's no heart attack and he's okay so she's okay.

"What is this?"

He asks shutting her door for some kind of privacy and she looks at the clear vile her eyebrows stitching together in confusion.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?"

"Cut the crap, Peyton." And he sounds so angry which in turn causes her to become angry quickly coming to her own defense. "This looks like crack. Are you on drugs?"

"Excuse me?"

She just wants to slap him for making such an accusation like that.

"You experimented in high school-"

"Tell me one person who didn't?" She cuts him off; if eyes could talk than hers would be screaming with fury.

"You work in the music business where this…" He uses extra emphasis bringing up the small vile as if to make a point. "Is a daily occurrence."

She jumps off the bed causing her computer to almost crash on the ground and is now standing mere centimeters away from him and she forcefully grabs his jaw, just like when a mother wants to get the truth from her child, probably with more force than necessary.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you actually believe that I would go and do something so stupid and try to ruin my life. Because I'm telling you right now that that isn't mine."

And he's looking in her eyes and sees nothing but truth and she's looking into his and sees nothing but remorse on his behalf that he had said such a thing.

"Thanks for believing in me, but don't you dare ever accuse me of being in idiot."

She does a complete one eighty her breathing is steady and so is his. He wonders if its a good thing that they can go back to some kind of normalcy in a matter of minutes.

"Well if it's not yours and it's not mine than who's could it be?"

"I don't know maybe Lindsay's some huge crack whore or drug lord." Lucas gives her a look when she comments his wife. "Kidding, kidding, kind of." And she figures out where Elliot gets his seriousness from because neither of them have a sense of humor. Then again this wasn't a big humor topic.

"You don't think it could be Pres or Elle's?"

He mentions their twins.

"Or Elliot's?"

And she mentions his other child.

**A/N: Did you like the Scott kids interaction? I kinda wanted Elliot to be nice in at least one of the chapters. :D**

**-I'll have a dose of green button! Anyone else? **


	18. It's Not Me

**A/N: Late. Sorry. I know. It's work. Blame it. I do. The economy. Blame it. I do. Bad economy=shifts I have to pick up on days off. Good economy=enough hours && I don't have to pick up shifts on my days off. Sorry. Again.**

**Chapter Eighteen: **

"Oh, you're serious."

Lucas quit laughing catching the steely gaze from Peyton who narrowed her eyes towards him. She had suggested what he thought was an idiotic idea when it came to finding out who the vile of drugs belonged to.

"What? It's a great idea."

The next afternoon the three Scott children had spent the morning in Preston's room doing trivial on old classic rock. So far Leighton was winning, Preston close behind, and Elliot who was far from being in first place.

"Come on, Eli. You should know this one."

Preston spoke in between lyrics his hands waving in the air as if the gesture would make his younger brother remember any faster.

"It's Coldplay's Cemeteries of London; double points for me for getting the name of the song."

"Uncle Chris, he almost had it." Leighton pouted stomping her foot against the floor, but quickly remembered she was winning the game. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? Can't everyone's favorite godfather come visit his favorite twins?" He spoke bringing in Elle and Pres into a hug and taking a glance around the square walls and noticed the other head in the room. "And their little brother?"

"The Keller does always come over unannounced." Preston stated as if it was no big suprise there while he flipped through his iPod trying to find a new song. "Okay, who sings this one? As always double points if you know the name of the song. "

As the beats to the music began to play Chris took this opportunity to close the door to the room for the purpose to give the group some much needed privacy. It's supposed to be sneaky and unheard by the other two adults in the other room.

_I'm not saying its your fault  
Although you could have done more  
Oh you're so naive yet so  
How could this been done  
By such a smiling sweetheart.  
Ohh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly world  
Something so beautiful.  
Ohh that every time I look inside_

"The Kooks' 'Naive'." Chris and Elle spoke simultaneously as soon as Preston pushed the stop button. "I called it first!"

'The Keller' just shrugged giving the points to the young girl without arguing. Last time the trio had played this game it was an endless battle of _'No, I said it first's_; mostly from Chris' end.

"So…" He began slurring out his words speaking when the song was at its loudest. "Do you guys know where I can score some cocaine around here?"

The last of the lyrics were said and the realization of what had been asked from the oldest so called most matured person in the room began to sink in. Chris read the faces to the two siblings that belonged to the same mother and father. Shock and more complete udder shock. Turning he gave his whole attention to the next boy who shared a father with the twins. If it was one look that Chris knew it was guilt, he had some major redemtion to ask for over the years, and this boy had it written across his face.

"Wait?"

"What?"

This time Elle and Pres spoke in unison once the shock had worn off; since when did he turn his back on practicing what he preached? Which were hugs not drugs. Chris hadn't torn his eyes away from the youngest adolescent noting the color of his eyes turning a darker shade of blue.

"You know where I can get some don't you?"

"I, I…" Elliot began to stutter catching the eyes of his half siblings along with the old musician who had asked him the question. "I do not."

"Right." He had his answer and all that was left was to inform those who asked for his assistance. Taking a step away from the three youths he left the room with one more statement, but it was pointed towards the only girl in the room. "I called it first."

"That was extremely weird. Even for him." Leighton kept her stance to sitting on top of the dresser her legs knocking back and forth on the cherry wood. "Plus, I so called it first!"

Walking back into the living room Chris forced himself in between Lucas and Peyton his legs plopping up on the coffee table while the two people on either side of him scooted over on the couch nervously to give him room.

"So?"

The single syllable left Peyton's lips shakily; if that was even possible. This whole time she wondered where she had gone wrong in raising her children. They had a more than stable upbringing, there was never a time when there wasn't food on the table, and there had always been a roof over their heads, along with the knowledge that they were able to come to her for anything and everything or if they couldn't talk to her than they had the ability to call their father and even talk with Julian.

"It's all Elliot."

And once Chris spoke those three words it was as if Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding since last night. She raised them right.

"Are you sure?"

Lucas asked. The boy was only fifteen. Where on earth does a kid that age know where to get that kind of stuff? And where does he get the money because Lucas and Lindsay sure as hell don't give him enough to buy the substance.

"Positive. He's got the whole 'busted' blues."

Sighing heavily Lucas finally stood from his seat on the couch and made his way into the room where his three children were currently occupying their time. He's never really thought that he'd be in this position where his child was the one who would be accused of possession of an illegal substance. Standing at the door's frame his anger subsided for the briefest second. When exactly was the last time that they actually get along? He couldn't remember.

"Elliot Scott."

His tone was heavy. If the boy had a middle name he'd surely of used it, but alas he didn't and if anything Lindsay had blames him for that. She wanted it to be Keith, but Lucas couldn't do it. It didn't feel right to him knowing that this little boy would be carrying around the name of a man who was his father. It didn't fit the infant then and it didn't fit the teenager now.

"Someone's in trouble."

Leighton spoke her gaze turning to her brother who had been quiet ever since the godfather had made his appearance ten minutes ago. It earned her a nudge from her older brother who told her to be quiet.

"How about we make this a family affair, shall we? In the living room now."

The three followed their father out of Pres' room and into the now brighter homey-er living room where Chris and Peyton now stood front and center; Lucas joined them seconds later.

"Exhibit A." Peyton spoke handing over an article that was hidden in her closed knuckles as she passed it Lucas' way.

"What are we on Judge Judy? Exhibit A, exhibit B, exhibit this, exhibit that."

"Leighton!"

If anything Peyton knew that her daughter had spent too much time with Brooke growing up. She usually had a smart remark for everything; Peyton sent a look Elle's way to show her that now wasn't the time to be joking.

"Exhibit this…" Lucas spoke using his daughter's vocabulary the clear vile held in his thumb and index fingers holding it out for a clearer look for the teenager's to see moving it from left to right slowly his expression was in stone. "Was found in this house."

He waited for any retort from any of his children, but mostly from his daughter. None came so he took the time to look at every single body expression on each child; each twitch from Elliot, eye roll from Leighton, and impatient thumb twiddling from Preston.

"So, do you want us to play twenty one questions and try to figure out what's in that little bottle or are you going to just tell us already?"

Preston asked leaning back onto the couch where his sister and brother had joined him not too long ago; his elbow resting on the arm of the couch.

"In this vile there is a minimal amount of a drug; cocaine to be exact. Now we want to know who it belongs to."

The coffee table had been moved to the side of the room so there was nothing in between the adults and teenagers as Lucas inched closer and closer to the three occupants on the couch.

"Preston Luke Scott?"

"Not mine."

Preston stated his hands automatically going up halfway into the air in defense all the while his father's face was inches away from his. The answer seemed to satisfy the man as he moved toward the next sibling sitting next to Preston.

"Leighton Penelope Scott?"

"It's not mine, dad."

She really hated when her parents used her full name. It was the second time in less than half an hour for heaven's sake. She received the same scary intense eye stare from her father as Preston had. Again Lucas had another satisfied answer and he moved toward the last and youngest child who was sitting next to Leighton.

"Elliot?"

He didn't meet Lucas' eyes nor did he say a word his sister interrupting the nothingness that he had to say and he was grateful for that.

"No fair. Me and Pres both got the full name extent including middle and last and all he gets is an Elliot?" Lucas wasn't surprised to hear the famine voice. "Someone sounds a bit biased." Leighton's sentence came out monotonously jingly in a pattern pitch.

"Elliot Scott-"

"Better." Elle interrupted. "Go on."

"Elliot, is this yours?"

"No."

He kept his gaze down to the ground still unable to look into his father's eyes; his answer came out a whisper and if Lucas wasn't so close to the young boy than he wouldn't have heard his reply.

"You're telling the truth, but..." Elliot looked up surprised to hear the husky voice that had been quiet for so long. It was Peyton taking a step closer each second until she stood next to Lucas. "There's something else. You know who it belongs to."

"No… No I don't."

"Yes, you do. Whose is it?"

Peyton kept her tone calm. If anything she knew when someone was lying. She has been the master of it all for so many years that she could spot one out in a second.

"It was in your room! Maybe it's yours!"

He stood from the couch mere inches away from Peyton his angry gaze staring up a couple of inches to meet her eyes.

"We never said where it was found."

She still spoke so calm the teenager's actions didn't cause her to flinch or move away in fright, but at his movements Preston stood ready to attack if his younger brother dare to hurt a single strand of his mother's hair.

"Eli, whose is it?"

Lucas stepped in forcing himself into the small space that was separating Peyton and his son. Peyton's figure placed behind his as if trying to protect her from any kind of harm that might occur even though he truly knew none would happen it was still an instinct to save her from the slightest thing.

Elliot stood defeated he had no other choice but to give in. But wouldn't that make him a traitor to the person who loved him unconditionally? It looked like that unconditional love would be tested in the very near future. Staring eye to eye with his father he spoke the second half of truth.

"It's moms. She told me that Peyton was a very real threat and that she's only here to tear our family apart. So she gave me that bottle and told me to hide it in the guest bedroom. She was going to have you look for something in there later on and than you would find it and you'd have no other choice but to kick Peyton out."

The room went silent the only sounds that was heard was Peyton's gasping , the sound of Chris Keller's knuckles cracking, and the last sound was of crisp clothes crinkling together as Lucas brought Elliot into a hug.

"Thank you, for telling the truth. You did good."

Hours later Lindsay came home from a day of work. Nine to five; that had been her schedule for the last couple of years, but it was a job that she enjoyed so she never complained. The keys in her hands clinked together while she got out of the car and walked up the driveway to her house. Spotting clothes sprawled across the front yard's grass she smiled excitedly. Her plans were underway quicker than she had expected and Peyton would be out of her life in no time, hopefully along with her two evil twins. Making her way up the cement walk that led her to the entrence's door way something fell from the sky and landed in front of her. Picking up the article she realized it was clothing; her clothing.

"What the?"

Slowly turning her head she met the now covered grass and noticed that it was all hers; from her designer hand bags and shoes to her expensive clothes and even her wedding dress that took up one fourth of the lawn. Another piece of clothing falling from thes sky caught her eye and she finally looked up towards the balcony that held her room catching the eye of the person who was ruining her possessions. It was her husband who had tossed what looked like her entire closet out.

"Lucas! What do you think you're doing?"

"I WANT YOU OUT-" He tossed a handful of clothes from the terrace. "OF MY HOUSE!"

The lethal venom in his voice could have killed her on the spot if words did such a thing. She didn't question his orders, instead she ran towards the front door and forced her key into the knob, but it wouldn't twist it wouldn't open the door.

"CHANGED THE LOCKS!"

She could hear him scream the anger still very evident as he emptied out her closet. She banged on the wood door harder and harder trying to get his attention. Minutes seemed to pass and the door finally opened just a peak.

"What is this all about, Lucas?"

Lindsay asked, but when the person behind the door had green eyes instead of blue she knew that her plan had failed and burned to the ground.

"So you're the little bit-"

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and the sound of a soothing voice telling Peyton to wait in the kitchen could be none other than the man who was seething poison seconds ago. The sound of lighter footsteps began to dimmer away and Lucas made his way outside closing the door behind him. He wasn't going to allow Lindsay anywhere inside his home.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

And so faded the previous loving voice and came out the hissing death.

"This is ridicules. That is my home!" She was angry now, but she didn't yell not wanting to give the neighbors something to gossip about even if they already had enough ammo. _'You know that Scott family they're one for appearances, but behind clothes doors who knows what's going on there'_ "What has gotten into you?"

"You! What kind of person lies about their child having a medical condition? What kind of person uses their child as a scapegoat? Oh right you do. I don't want you around here around us any longer. And don't be surprised when divorce papers end up in your hands."

There was no response from the woman who was frozen with shock and most importantly fear. No words was said on her behalf because by the time she could even fathom on what to say the door was slammed shut.

**A/N: So??? Green Button??? Why, yes, thank you :D Now the fun LP begins. AHHH Two more weeks for OTH :D **

**-also as of right now it is Monday evening-ish, but Fanfiction is acting all glitch-y and isn't letting me upload any documents so I wasn't able to get anything in tonight. So sorry for the unnecessary extra lateness. Okay so I finally got it to upload and it's Tuesday now.**


	19. 1st Things 1st

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The cessation of the door knob jiggling brought some sort of peace to the five occupants in the house. The past hour Elliot stood looking out the large window that brought into view his mother calming her belongings from the front lawn. He wasn't the only one starring, the neighbors peeked through their curtains and some had the nerve to stand at their door's frame to see what they had assumed all along was the perfect example of a wife, but apparently they were wrong. The picture perfect wife who had everything obviously had nothing; succumbed to being on her hands and knees gathering the clothing from off the ground.

News travels fast, faster than the highest speed of internet available, when you live in a town as close knitted as Tree Hill. Before Lucas knew it his house phone was ringing, continuously, off the hook. He spoke to everyone he knew and to everyone who knew Lindsay; from his mother, to his brother's family, to his friends and her small amount of gathered girlfriends who yelled at him. How on earth had it spread faster than a wild fire in the California Mountains? '_Well, I heard it from Jane who heard it from Ashley, who heard it from Courtney, who heard it from Marybeth who happens to live right across the street from you'_ Haley had informed her best friend when she had called him to make sure what was being spread across the town was true or false.

"Okay, that's true, but Lindsay gave me no other choice."

Lucas mumbled into the phone's receiver and scoffed at what Haley had told him next.

"Well, from what I've heard so far is that you kicked Lindsay out and two seconds later you and Peyton were, uh, you know."

"No I don't know. How about you inform me, Hales."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this. God knows my minds just been tainted somehow." She took a deep breath and rushed out the sentence into one word. "Rumor is that you kicked your wife to the curve, which I disapprove of by the way, and not five minutes later you did the McDirty, the McNasty, the McSweaty, the McRated R with the McHottie, and then you and Peyton did the Mc whatever you want to call it again out on the balcony."

Haley's flushed face turned the brightest of red even though no one was there to see the apple red color of her flaming cheeks

"First of all, none of that happened. Secondly you really need to stop watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy. And thirdly, geez, this is even worse than that Star Magazine you read every week."

"Okay, what I'm wondering is that how do you know the name of that magazine in the first place?"

"Not the point. If this gets anymore out of hand than both mine and Peyton's reputations will be ruined."

"It's a good thing this isn't Los Angeles and people don't see you as Brangelina and Lindsay as Jen."

"No, but this is Tree Hill and they are Leyton. Plus Lindsay's like a really bad version of me or Jake. Oh, and I hope that you got the part where the McHottie is Peyton."

"Brooke is that you?"

"Yeah, she insisted on a three way conversation. Ignore her, but don't get off subject here, Luke."

"I'm confused? What subject is that? Are we talking about the rumors, a gossip magazine, or two people who make it their goal in life to adopt a kid from every country?"

"The rumors."

"They're just that. Rumors! Goodbye, Haley. Goodbye, Brooke."

Clicking the _end _button he could hear both women protesting begging for more answers that they weren't going to get.

***

"Why did Lucas kick Lindsay out in the first place?"

Brooke asked once it was just the two of them again. She had tried calling Peyton, but all calls had just gone straight to voicemail. You'd think after having your cell phone die about a billion times she'd learn how to keep it charged before it gave warning signs of low battery.

"Not a clue." Haley put her elbows on the island as she fidgeted in the stool, the sound of something banging another thing caught her off guard. "Chris don't you dare make holes in my walls." She screeched not bothering to check what her houseguest was doing to her home and brought her attention back to her friend on the other line. "That's what I was trying to figure out in the first place."

"How about we improvise? How about you tell me some juicy gossip on what the good people of Tree Hill are saying. Than I can tell you if it sounds believable or not."

"Brooke, maybe we should just wait and see."

"Well, that's no fun. My number one source at the moment is not to be heard from so that only leaves you."

"I really feel the love."

"Come on Haley, please."

Thinking for a moment on whether she should or shouldn't Haley finally gave in. There were already a couple of stories up in the air and some of them were just too bizarre; even Ripley's Believe It Or Not! would have a hard time to even take some of the tales into consideration.

"Next thing you know people are going to start believing that Lindsay herself is Big Foot."

Haley stated after spinning tales into Brooke's ears while she stood to answer the door. Yes, there were some very believable ones Brooke had agreed.

"Lindsay?"

"Oh my god." Brooke laughed on the other end. "Is she really there? Put her on will you? I want to ask if she enjoyed watching HBO's newest hit show Sex and the Balcony."

"Brooke!" Haley cried the mental image of both blondes playing more than just doctor fried into her brain. "I have to go."

Ending the call Haley looked Lindsay up and down; her pencil skirt was stained with grass, her hands filthy with mud, and her appearance as anything but fine.

"He kicked me out."

Still unsure of how everything had happened Haley opened her home to the woman she's known for so many years. The two walked into the living room where Haley's two youngest children stood on either side of a folded up banner.

"Alyssa and Brody don't let go until I say three." Mischievous looks were given to the man by the two teenagers. "Not that three this three." Brody let his hands slip a bit before catching the banner. "Okay, Dennis the menace, fun times over just wait till I count to three."

Chris stood in the middle of it all. Earlier he had muttered that Jamie could have more efficient if he wasn't at college already, but added that the two Naley children would do just fine. They were standing on top of ladders holding the folded sign that has yet to be unraveled.

"Hey Aunt Lindsay's here."

Chris turned around getting a glimpse of mommy dearest before turning back to the two adolescents.

"Three. Three. Three. Three. Three." He said, well shouted, but the banner hadn't been let go getting a 'We're not stupid' look from the brother and sister. "This is not a test." Chris conversed, Alyssa's hand instinctively placed on her hips. "Fine, have it your way. One. Two. Three. Drop it!" The banner was dropped two seconds. "Tah-Dah."

Chris extended his arms out to show off the _prize_, as if he was Vanna White. The long white sheet of construction paper wasn't large, but it got the message across. A large box with a red check mark inside it wasn't what caught their eyes; it was the big black letters that read _Yes on Leyton_.Underneath Chris' lousy attempt of cursive could be distinguished only as _Lundsay Who? _

***

Lucas didn't really have time to think about everything that had just happened. The only emotion that had been currently running through his blood during the whole Lindsay fiasco was anger. But now it was over, for the moment anyway, and now he could clearly process thoughts in the only room in his home that gave him the solace he needed, his study.

"The twins finally got Elliot to look somewhere other than out that window?"

Peyton made her way over towards Lucas who had just finished disconnecting the phone from the wall. He sat in the chair behind his desk and she couldn't as well as sit on his lap; that would be wrong on so many levels. So she opted for standing next to him, well more like leaning on the desk next to him. When he didn't respond Peyton spun the revolving chair so he could face her. She needed him to look at her because that was how she was able to see if he was truly okay since he didn't want to talk to her.

"How are you holding up, Luke?"

She was so close to him now, her legs grazed the size of his arms and yes her touch still sent a shiver down to the core of his every being. He didn't know where it was coming from or maybe it was just buried down deep enough where the aching would stop over time when she wasn't around, but not anymore the sucker was resurfacing and it wanted out. He held onto his composure and finally looked up at her.

"I don't really know."

Lucas answered her honestly not knowing what else to tell her because he himself wasn't too sure on how exactly he was 'holding up' as she put it. The palm of her hand naturally went for Lucas' bicep showing concern towards him and the whole situation.

"I want to tell you everything going to be okay-"

"But it won't be."

He cut her off their pool of iris' never leaving one another as they stood still while everything else moved on around them.

"No, not now anyway. But you'll have your son with you and you'll always have Pres and Elle on your team."

Standing from his chair Lucas brought Peyton into a warm embrace his arms holding onto her for dear life. She doesn't mention that she'll be by his side even though he wishes she could be, but she's already someone else's and that's what makes this all that much more harder. They could have had it all, they could have been it all, the envy of everyone in town, but now he's the only one who is envious and it isn't with her but with the guy she gets to go home to every night once this summer's over.

The whole gazing into each other's eyes is so very much cliché in Peyton's handbook, but when it comes to the man before her she can't help but to be exactly that. Look up the word and there pops a picture of the blonde haired beauty. It's way too intense for her, but she can't help herself to look away.

"Come on."

Peyton's not a big fan of silence lurking in the corners of every depth of a room that has been currently absorbing her and the only other occupant by her side. So, she grabs onto Lucas' hands leading him out of the room and into one of her favorite places, the kitchen. The girl loves to eat a whole lot, but you couldn't tell wondering where in the heck does she store it all?

"First we need…" She quickly invades the freezer finding what she needs, pulling it out, and setting it in front of Lucas. "Vanilla ice cream. Check" She raids the kitchen's cabinets next finding two glass mugs, spoons, and a scooper. "Check, check, check. And last but not least." She pulls out a two liter bottle of soda from underneath her like magic and places it next to the gallon of ice cream. "Root beer. Check."

"I see your solution to everything is still a good ol' Root beer float."

The cheeky smile that's been hiding for the last twenty four hours behind those lips of his finally comes out. It's been a while since she's seen it, but she's glad nonetheless.

"Oh, Luke, root beer floats can fix about anything."

And he's never heard more sense around the globe then when those nine words fall out of her mouth making the opinion into a statement. Yes, root beer floats can fix about anything, but its mystical powers only seem to work when she's around.

After a couple minutes of letting the ice cream get drenched in the soda goodness they dig their spoons into the foam in search of the vanilla dessert. The conversation flows by much easier now than it did about twenty minutes ago. Lucas even tells Peyton about his conversation he had earlier with Haley about the crazy rumors flying through town. She laughs so hard she almost chocked on her ice cream.

"Only in Tree Hill."

"Yeah, well I didn't get to the part where people are saying that we did, now this is in Haley's words, the McNasty for the whole town to see."

"The Mc what?"

She asked chuckling her spoon slipping through her fingers and splashing perfectly back into the cup which earned her a slight red in the face Lucas.

"Haley's version of doing the deed out in the balcony; that girl watches way too much Grey's Anatomy."

Peyton's jaw could have dropped to the ground if she didn't find the whole thing just a tad bit humorous.

"Oh is that the show with the McGorgeous? No wait I think they called him McSteamy." Lucas groaned how on earth did Peyton know that? Oh, right, one person; Haley. "So we did the McNasty out on the terrace, huh? Sounds McSexy." She couldn't stop the fits of laughter escaping her mouth while her right elbow rested on the kitchen's counter top and her head was placed comfortably on the palm of her hand. "I guess I should thank you for the, uh, sex."

"Are you mocking me?" Lucas asked and Peyton shook her head up and down. "Great, I'm glad you're actually enjoying this, Peyt."

"It's pretty funny when you think about it."

"What's so funny?"

Preston asked walking into the kitchen. Peyton's face immediately sobered up. How do you tell your son there are lies going around town that his mother is sleeping with his father? Oh yeah, you don't.

"Awesome, root beer floats."

Thank heaven for little girls is all Peyton could think of now. Her daughter had come in strolling right behind her brother before Peyton could explain what had caused the laughter.

***

Seconds after the banner was exposed Lindsay jumped up to grab the paper crinkled it up, then tearing it into pieces, and lastly stomping on it. She was angry and the steam blowing from her ears was just like out of a cartoon.

"Aren't you supposed to be Team Julian or Team Pulian or something like that?"

She asked wanting to get any sort of reaction from him that came across as betrayal to two of his best friends.

"Sure I am."Her anger only rose with his response and not even with a streak of guiltiness. Of course he was? What the hell was that? If he was so loyal than how come he made a banner stating otherwise? "But this isn't my house it belongs to Nathan and Haley and they sure are on the Lucas and Peyton bandwagon."

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter? I don't know if you did so there's always that fabulous green button :D On a more serious note now from my myspace blog:**

_**Goodbye Lucas! But maybe we don't need to say Goodbye Peyton?  
Current mood: **__**optimistic  
**__**Category:**__** Jobs, Work, Careers **_

_**Yes, I do know this is a long shot, but being a pessimist never got anyone nowhere. Come on people, be optimistic!**_

_**http: // petitionspot. com/ petitions/hbfors7oth**_

_**(I had to put spaces after http:, before petitionspot., before com/, and before petitions. If you wanna sign it. It didn't let me put the whole web site.)**_

_**P.S. I just want to say that if by any circumstances that Hilarie (My hero) wanted to leave OTH by her own choice and to better her career (Her Southern Gothic Productions company-check it out it's awesome) than I will ALWAYS support her 100%, but this petition is in hopes that what if it wasn't Hil's choice to leave my (along with everyone else's) fav show. What if by some small chance it was left by another excellent actor himself who wanted to leave and producers decided that Leyton needs a HAPPILY EVER AFTER so if he leaves than she leaves. Well than I also support this petition through and through. Support if for the right reasons, people **_


	20. Sweet Child O' Mine

_Flashbacks in Italics_

**Chapter Twenty:**

Later that afternoon Peyton was sitting out on the back patio nursing a cup of iced tea and talking to the other Californian who was making his appearance known in Tree Hill for a short time.

"You did what?"

She asked suprised. The man had come for a visit no more than five minutes ago and had bombarded her with the accounts if his last couple of hours. Chris took his place next to her his own cold cup freezing the inside of his hands as he set it on the step below wiping his hands dry on the thigh of his jeans.

"I might have claimed that Nathan and Haley were cheerleaders of team you and Lucas."

Stitching her eyebrows together her mouth open slightly ajar her facial features were nothing more than shock and confusion getting a quick mental image of Nathan in a blue and white cheer uniform before she slapped the back of Chris' head.

"Why would you do that for?"

"Basically just to annoy Lindsay whenever it was she decided to show up when she realized she had no other place to go other than to her in-laws."

"Keller!"

Again her hand managed to meet with the backside of Chris Keller's face; there was a sound of loud painful patting.

"Ouch!" he rubbed where her hand print would have been visible if it wasn't covered by his hair. "Will you stop doing that?" He knew she still wasn't a person who followed rules lightly so he wasn't surprised when he felt a small sting in the middle of his head. "Fine. Next time I'll let you help the banner!" Another slap to his poor defensive head.

"You know that I could probably do this all day."

"Yeah and you're probably the reason why so many of my brain cells are dead to begin with."

"No. That's just your stupidity and the fact that you really never had any from the start."

"Hey, I resent that."

The seriousness of where this conversation was supposed to go was gone for just a second replaced by a good old raillery that was always had by the two.

"You still probably shouldn't have done that."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have."

Chris suddenly groaned. He could feel that he was about to get a mother lecture from Peyton as soon as the sentence left his lips and her eyes turned one shade darker mustering up her authoritarian. He's only had one other conversation with her like that before and it was one that left him almost peeing his pants.

_If it was one thing that Peyton Sawyer vowed never to do when she had children it was to run a red light. Well eight red lights later she wasn't the poster mom for driver of the year, but then again receiving a call from the security station at the mall informing you that your son was found crying __**and**__ alone in one of the pet stores wasn't going to get her to follow driving rules anytime soon. She quickly found her small boy sitting on one of the metal chairs his legs dangling in the air._

"_Oh, baby."_

_She almost cried out the terrified look on both mother and son had vanquished as soon as they noticed their loved one was there safe and sound. Her little man jumped into her waiting arms burying his head into the crook of her neck and his blonde hair meshed smoothly against her jaw while she sent feverish kisses on top of the boy's head._

"_Mommy!"_

_He was five at the time; only five years old. Peyton couldn't help but think how lucky she was that she wasn't one of those moms on the evening news begging for the return of their lost child and so she was grateful to the three guardian angels that watched over her and her family; Anna, Ellie, and Keith._

"_How long has he been here?"_

_She turned to look at the male security guard reading the badge that was placed on his chest; it read 'Mall Cop' and if Peyton wasn't so thankful to the man who saved her son from the pilferers out in the world she probably would have made a comment that the badge should really read_ _'Rent a Cop'._

"_About ten minutes all together, before and after I called you."_

_His response didn't seem to sooth her uneasiness because the real question that she longed to know was what amount of time had he been alone? Probably looking at the puppies that he's begged her since like forever before he realized that the person who was suppose to be taking care of him nowhere in sight._

"_Baby, where's Uncle Chris at?"_

_She whispered into his ear Preston not bothering to look up at his mother as he rested his head into her shoulders shrugging his own not needing to say in words that he wasn't sure because his action were enough. Peyton quickly took the cell from her pocket and shifted her son in her arms so he would be comfortable as she made a call to find that man that as soon as she got finished with wouldn't be breathing anytime soon. _

"_Hello! Is anyone here?"_

_The security guard quickly excused himself as he heard the commotion gathering in the front of the security office._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Yes! I'm looking for my nephew." His breathing was rigid; the little girl in his arms had wet stained cheeks most likely from crying, her small eyes brimming with unshed tears, and her bottom lip was trembling."He's about yay tall." Chris brought his hand below his waist to show the approximate height of the lost boy. "Green eyes with large tints of blue, straight sandy blonde hair that's cut short, when he smiles he has a dimple on his left cheek, when he cries his bottom lip quivers" He pointed to Leighton "Kind of like hers-" His cell began to ring and looking down at the name displayed on the screen he gulped. "And if I don't find him his mom, who happens to be calling me right at this moment, is going to murder me!"_

_Peyton waited for the dead man walking to answer his phone when she suddenly heard that said man's ringtone for her. Walking to the front of the office her eyes came upon Chris Keller holding onto her daughter for dear life. _

"_You!" She exclaimed causing him to cringe. "You lost my kid!"_

_Chris turned around his eye lids opened wider with fright as he looked at Peyton. Her eyes the darkest green he's ever seen them. Almost black, if that was possible. The magisterial look ever so evident taking a step back he clutched onto the little child in his arms as she struggled to get down calling out her brother's name._

"_Blondie-"_

"_Don't you Blondie me!"_

"_Peyton. I swear I looked away for only a second and he was gone. I I'm so sorry."_

_Leighton managed to get out of her uncle's strong embrace and ran to her mother's legs tugging at her dress, looking down Peyton stared lovingly into her daughter's crystal blues knowing what she would want she set Preston on his feet and the siblings clung to each other their arms wrapping around one other almost immediately._

"_You know I could revoke your godparent guardianship for this!"_

"Because, Chris. It's wrong on so many levels." Peyton took a sip from her iced tea. "Firstly, because Lucas and Lindsay are married and secondly, I'm with Julian; your best friend!"

"It was just for fun, Curly. No harm was meant. I swear."

***

Walking to one of the most well-known and popular places in Tree Hill, thanks to the book that their father had written about their mother, Leighton and Preston found themselves standing at the Rivercourt. The court was worn out, the basketball hoops were rusty, but it wasn't because it hadn't been well taken care of it was more to the fact that so many people loved this play that they spent all their free time here. The names of all their parents and their parent's friends barely noticeable unless you were really looking for the almost invisible lines that created a first and last name.

"Hey, Pres, can I ask you something?"

Leighton stole the ball from her brother's hands and concentrated on the small bumps that were meant for sturdy gripping of the basketball.

"If I said no you would still ask anyway." Preston replied taking the orange ball back dribbling against the black top. "So shoot."

"What do you think if mom and dad ever got back together?"

"What do you mean? Mom and dad are already together."

He took his stance in the middle of the court ready to throw the ball into the hoop.

"I meant dad as in Lucas."

He missed the hoop by a foot.

"That's funny." Preston said causing his sister to sigh. "Wait. You're serious! You know you're kind of crazy."

"Why is that so funny?"

Was she the only one who started to think that having her parents back together wasn't such a bad idea?

"Because it's hilarious." He noted Elle's serious look. "Come on if you think about it; mom and Lucas. It's just weird."

"Not really-"

"Wait you've been reading his book again haven't you?" A couple of years ago Preston found a tattered copy of 'An Unkindness of Ravens' hidden beneath the mattress of her bed right next to her diary. He built a fire in the tin trashcan at the park and burned the book. "Do I have to remind you that he didn't even want us to begin with?"

"Is that why you still hate him?"

"That's the reason why you should still hate him." He groaned annoyed. "Why all of the sudden are you all on his side handing out an award for father of the year?"

"I'm not!" she protested. "I just always wondered what it would be like to have our mom and dad together that's all. You can't tell me that you never thought about it."

"I don't need to because our mom and dad already are. Julian is our dad!" he stated madly "He raised us, taught us right from wrong, and helped heal us when we were sick. Lucas was never there." He threw the ball hitting the back of the baseboard. "Elle, he chose not to be there!"

Leighton couldn't remember a day in her life when her twin was so angry with her but then again the sore subject was never brought up between the two of them in this kind of manner.

"Forget I asked."

She began to walk away; her legs moving away from the pavement and onto the green grass.

"I'm sorry." Preston was by her side. "I didn't mean to get mad at you." She didn't say a word to him crossing her arms around her chest. "Elle, come on, don't give me the silent treatment." The girl could hold a grudge forever and an eternity if she really wanted to.

Sighing heavily she rolled her eyes before glaring at her brother.

"You know, Pres, if we didn't share the same DNA I swear I would knock you a new one for being so mean. You're just lucky I forgive easily."

Preston snorted murmuring a _'yeah right'_ before sobering up and clearing his throat.

"Yes you are."

"Jerk." Leighton prodded Preston with her elbow as she smiled and he laughed.

***

Lucas closed his laptop shut finishing a chapter of his latest work looking up his eyes roamed the empty house. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and watched as Peyton walked in alone with two empty glasses.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He followed her into the kitchen where she placed the glasses into the sink.

"So, what did Chris Keller have to say about the whole banner incident? Which by the way is still a bit confusing."

"He said it was meant for fun. Then I gave him the '_If momma aint happy aint nobody happy' _face. He then swore never to do it again."

"Yeah that's one hell of a manipulating look."

"Works all the time."

Lucas laughed remembering when she had given him that same look almost a decade ago when he had stayed that one week in Los Angeles his children had asked for a puppy Peyton had said no because Julian was allergic and they went straight to Lucas who had agreed to get them one a name already picked out for the golden retriever that was yet to be added to the new family; Rocket II. That look she gave him was one that his own mother used to give him when he was younger and did something Karen had disapproved of. It must be a look that all women inherit as soon as their given the new title of 'Mom'.

**A/N: So I know the flashback really had nothing to do with this chapter, but it was just kind of for funzy's anyway. So, will Preston ever forgive his father for a statement made in the past? Will the secret that's been haunting him ever be repeated? Well there is always that wonderful green button to let me know what you think :D**


	21. FourLetter Word

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the extremely late update. Weekends are just so hectic that I don't have time to post (Even though I'd love to give you updates constantly) because I'm either busy with work-especially, friends, and other stuff.**

_Bendecida82-It's like you're inside of my head :D_

_Lukenpeyton4ever-The truth will be reveled soon ;)_

_HJS-NS-23-Glad you're enjoying it. It means lot!_

_And to the rest of you reviewers/readers thank you so much for keeping up with this story. I can't believe it twenty one chapters already!_

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

After their small sibling fight slash 'make up' with the promise of an ice cream sundae Preston and Leighton made their way back to the house where they had spent the last couple of weeks. Walking in the foyer bits and pieces of their last conversation, or should I say disagreement, could be heard through the echo of the seemingly hushed home.

"-I'm telling you, Elle, it's Carmel."

"Whatever, dude, its pronounced caramel."

Setting down the basketball by the door the two sauntered through the vestibule and into the kitchen to dispose of their empty cups that previously held the sweet dessert. After dropping the plastic cup into the recycling bin Preston's eyes caught onto something that froze everything else around them.

"Pres." Leighton called out his name once she was finished repeating his actions and got no response. "Hello. Is anyone in there?" Waving her hands in front of her brother's face she tried to get some sort of reaction from the boy. Not even a blink from his eyes. "Preston likes to dress up in girl clothes."

She sang. Nothing. Damn; she really thought the by saying that he would come out of his trance then elbow her in the side for even making such a joke. No such luck. Following his gaze she saw what had caused him to become as still as a statue.

"Oh."

She chewed on the bottom of her lip soon after to try and hide the slight curl of her mouth that would have most likely angered her older brother. Their mother and father settled on the couch almost nestled together the low volume of an old rock band playing through the speakers.

"Luke, you can't fool me. I'm like the biggest music junkie out there." It had begun as the same game they use to play when they were in high school. Just sitting on the bed and listening to music trying to find out who was all knowing when it came to bands and such. This game was a bit different though. The music was low as if to make it harder for the person trying to guess who sang the song that was currently playing. "It's Def Leppard's Answer to the Master."

Lucas groaned he really thought he had chosen a tough song. But alas he hadn't and she was right, again.

"Okay keeper of all bands. How about this one-"

"Oh, no, you don't. It's my turn to choose."

Reaching over she tried to retrieve the remote control that would allow her to change to the next disc, but he held it out far in his left hand thinking it would stop her. It didn't, Peyton positioned her whole body across of him trying to grab the remote; she almost had it until he moved his arm up towards the ceiling.

"Ahem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat followed by uneasy coughing caught their attention; Lucas and Peyton jerked both their heads to where the sound was coming from. There they spotted both their children one with harsh eyes and the other with enchantment.

"Hey, guys, did you have fun today."

Standing up from the couch she made her way towards both adolescents bringing her daughter into a one armed hug. Today really hadn't been a fun day. An innocent conversation had led into a small altercation.

"There was ice cream."

If it was one thing that Elle knew it would be that it was very hard lying to Peyton Sawyer. So instead she just stated facts.

"I hope you guys didn't ruin your appetite. We were about to make dinner."

"So, with your culinary skills we're either having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or chocolate chip cookies for dinner. I'm hoping it's the second option." Leighton spoke her brother's eyes still very apprehensive on his father; Peyton stuck her tongue out playfully. "Come on. I'll help you look in the yellow pages for a good takeout. I'm craving Chinese."

Grabbing her mother by the arm, Leighton led her into the kitchen talking louder than necessary using the same words over and over: Phone book, take-out, Chinese, and delivery in every sentence that she spoke. Leaving behind Preston and Lucas in the dust.

"Did you guys have a fun time at the Rivercourt?"

"Sure."

"Did you play basketball?"

"Yup."

"Who won?"

"Tie."

Preston stood awkwardly giving only one worded one syllable answers his hands stuffed into his pockets; a gesture he's been doing since he was a boy, a trait that Peyton thought was most certainly inherited from his father.

"Elle's always been a sore loser, hasn't she?"

Lucas asked chuckling trying his best to get more out of his son, an answer that had more than five letter's at the least.

"Yeah."

Piercing his lips together into a thin line, he tried not to get frustrated with the young man. He was trying to get through to his son and the boy wasn't letting him even take a baby step in.

"Is there anything you can say to me that will actually form a sentence?"

Lucas' nonchalant plead matched his body language examining Preston the way he stood, the way he talked, and the way his blue green orbs scrutinized him.

"How about-"His hands were out of his pockets and his stance only a couple centimeters away from Lucas as he rustled. "You stay away from my mom." Backing away he smirked his birth given right. "You're right. Talking in a full sentence is much better."

Surprised by his son's revelation Lucas was lost for words. What had brought the sudden agitation? He wondered.

What he didn't know was that Preston finally acknowledged the unearthed force field that had always brought Lucas and Peyton together. It was more than him and more than his twin, and it was nothing compared to what he thought it would be. Reading his father's book truly undermined the description of the attraction the two had when you see it up close and personal. Not ever had he seen something so truly renowned that after sixteen years whatever it was that connected his mother and father was still strong the bonds woven tightly and they were only speaking about music. Imagine what the immensity would feel like if they spoke of something that captured both their hearts entirely; it would be illimitable. And that alone really freaked him out suddenly apprehensive of the relationship between his mother and the man who raised him.

"Okay, guys, we ordered chow mein, orange chicken, sweet and sour pork, fried rice, beef and broccoli, and egg rolls. Hope that's fine with you guys if not too bad Little Hong Kong is delivering soon and it'll just be more for me and Elle."

The hostility in the room would make any person crawl, but the sound of the door bell ringing broke through to unasked questions. Little Hong Kong really did make delivers fast. The savory scent of the Asian food filled the house, but that didn't stop Lucas from sending weary glances Preston's way; a move that captured Peyton's awareness.

"I have an idea. How about we skip family dinner time and eat in front of the TV like normal families."

Somehow Leighton had a feeling that if there was a family dinner where the four of them, Elliot was spending the night with Lindsay, would eat together at the table it would be filled with nothing but silence.

"Sounds like a plan."

Preston had picked through the ten boxes to find what would sooth his appetite before landing on the couch with a _plop_ digging the chop sticks into the orange chicken and turning on the television. A newsflash suddenly interrupted what looked like a good sports game.

"_Breaking News out of Narita, Chiba, Japan; in the city that is approximately fifty miles from Tokyo an airplane from Sydney, Australia headed for the United States was supposed to make an emergency stop at the Narita International Airport following an exploding propeller. Unfortunately the aircraft that carried more than two hundred people never made it, its impact with the Pacific Ocean has yielded to any answers of the fearing questions thought by all as Japan's Navy has yet to retrieve any survivors. Stay tuned as KMPH 59 will bring you the latest news surrounding this catastrophic even first."_

Pictures began to pop on the screen of what kind of airplane had landed into the vast sea that was the Pacific coast, but there wasn't any live footage from the crash that had taken place in the early morning hours of Japan.

"That's so sad."

Leighton mumbled

"Those poor souls."

Peyton whispered. Hoping that every single person had survived but couldn't help thinking how horrible it must have felt knowing any second your life would come to an end.

"What about their families? Who would tell them?"

Preston spoke.

It was a moment that previous emotions that were raw and hurtful had disappeared for the smallest of moments. They hadn't personally known anyone on the flight, but just to conceptualize on the feeling that any second your phone could sound and on the other end of the line someone could be offering news to you that you wished you never heard. All four of them were thinking it even though none said a word.

The loud shrills that were the ringing of the house phone made the household residents jolt. Lucas answered the phone immediately handing it over to Peyton and mouthing 'It's Brooke.'

"Hey, Brooke, what's up?"

"P. Sawyer. I swear what's the point of having a cell phone if you're never going to have it on?"

Peyton laughed at Brookes question excusing herself from the others in the living room and walking into the guest bedroom where her cell was lying on the bed its screen reading _'Charge Completed' _

"Sorry, it was charging."

"For how long? Five days?"

"Melodramatic much? It was more like a day and a half. Which can't be too good for my battery."

Turning on her phone Peyton was talking more to herself than to her friend on the other line who was waiting rather impatiently for any news on why exactly the unlikeable Mrs. Scott managed to be thrown out of her house as soon as the one who should have been Mrs. Scott came waltzing back into Tree Hill.

"Peyt-"

"Hold on Brooke. Julian called a couple of times leaving a couple voicemails."

She ignored her best friends huffing quickly scanning the text messages that he had left her. Reading over the continuously 'I love you's', 'I miss you's', 'I'm counting down the days till you're back in my arms' and 'Can't way to see you's'. She dialed her voicemail and entered her password the sound of his soothing voice quickly feeling her ears.

"_Hey it's me, Julian. Just in case you forgot." He laughs. "Not that you could or would. It is me after all. I'm just calling to say good morning. Can you believe that Australia and Tree Hill have about a fourteen hour difference? You know making conversation is a two way street and you really need to keep that phone charged." _Peyton laughs. _"I miss you."_

Message Two:

"_I see your phone's still dead. As long as I can still hear voice even though it is only your message greeting I'm all good. I'm counting down the days till I get to hold you."_

Message Three:

"_Babe, do I have some news for you? Pop out the wine. I'm coming home, well to Tree Hill, for a couple of days. It's only for two, but it's something right? Right! The plane makes two stops from destination to destination. From Sydney then to Tokyo, I know I know bring you back something." _Her heart drops. There was a plane and a crashed plane. But he said it was landing in Tokyo not anywhere else. And the news reporter had stated that it was making its way straight to the states. _"Then it's off again, but this time back to the good ol' USA. San Francisco's the second stop and lastly straight for North Carolina. I can't wait to see you."_

Message Four:

"_Peyton-"Julian drawls out her name taking a deep shaky breath. "I don't want you to worry and I know by calling you I'm probably worrying you-"He whispers almost inaudible next. "Jesus, I need to hear your voice." Choking out the words the alarms in the background could be heard going off. "Everything's going to be fine. I need you to believe that, okay?" A moment of silence. "I love you, Peyton Saw-."_

End of message. The line goes dead and the house phone slips from her hands the vivid sounds of her friend's voice could be heard through the receiver. She's clinging onto the cell her knuckles turning white while she began to slide down the wall. He said he loves her, but it wasn't in the way were he would be able to say those three words to her again over and over day after day just because he feels like it. No, it sounded much more like a final way where he would no longer be able to say the four letter word that meant so much, love. He promised everything would be okay. He promised. He lied. Nothing would be okay.

**A/N: So? How was that for y'all? Hope you enjoyed it. Rather short, but I hope it didn't disappoint. Um? What else? What else? Oh yeah green button and all its awesomeness! And the italics weren't used as flashbacks lol. I'm sure you got that, but just in case you didn't :D.**


	22. Already Gone

**A/N: Wow! All I can say is Wow! You guys are amazing! Not only is this story plus 200 reviews I guess you all enjoyed the last chapter even though the end result was that Julian is no longer with us lol. I don't think I ever got so many reviews in one chapter GO YOU GUYS :D You truly made my day!**

_Flashbacks in Italics_

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

She didn't know how she managed to do it, but she had just told Brooke she would call her back later erasing the shock and hurt for a matter of four seconds before it consumed her again. So here she sat legs brought up to her chest, muffling the quiet sobs with her hands, the tears making stains down her cheeks before the droplets blemished the knee of her jeans.

_Peyton walked out of the terminal of LAX airport hoping to see the spiky haired musician that had insisted on picking her up since even before she left, but when she noticed the man she hadn't seen in about five months holding a sign that had her name printed across it she knew Chris wasn't going to be there._

"_Peyton!" He called out making his way over to her quickly holding his arms out so Peyton was able to place the infant carriers in his hands. "It's me, Julian, Chris' friend."_

"_Yeah, I remember. I had two babies inside of me not amnesia." Handing over the heavy car seats she smiled and laughed when he groaned. "Watch out they're no longer newborns." _

"_You know I could probably weight bench with these too." He joked_

"_Please don't." she chuckled_

_Going into an easy conversation didn't take long. They talked about her trip to New York leaving out the fact that the father of her children had stopped by and he told her how Chris spoke about the twins constantly showing pictures to the girls he would date for the week even when he was at a club he would pop out the picture from his wallet of his godson and niece. _

"_Chris really loves these two little ones."_

_Julian told Peyton unhooking the car seat from the base that Chris had put in his SUV the night before when he realized he wasn't able to pick up his best friend and her children at the airport._

"_Speaking of the devil where is he?"_

"_He forgot about the gig at Roxy and the fact that he had to leave earlier to help set up."_

_Walking into her apartment she offered the man a drink something to refresh his thirst after carrying the twins in their carriers along with a large duffle bag around his back up four flight of stairs, apparently the elevator had been out of service, without complaining._

"_I hope you didn't miss any appointments on behalf of me."_

_Peyton spoke taking a sip from her cup of the cool iced tea Julian quickly shaking his head from left to right as he swallowed the remnants of is drink his Adams apple moving in the process. _

"_No, not at all-"_

_The sudden cries of the infant in the blue car seat interrupted what he was going to say next. _

"_Hold that thought." _

_Walking towards the couch she lifted the five month old in hopes that it would sooth his lament that Peyton knew he'd been feeling since Lucas left New York. She didn't know how she knew that; I guess you could say it was a mother's intuition. The baby boy who missed his father's embrace even though it didn't last longer than one week; he must have known that the man with the strong arms would protect him from everything and anything and when those arms disappeared her boy hadn't recovered from the lost connection. _

"_He's just fussy."_

_She had told Julian when he gave her a concerned look making his way next to her._

"_Do you mind if I give it a try?"_

"_It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot."_

_Extending his hands out Peyton carefully placed Preston into Julian's arms who placed the baby boy onto is chest in an upright position patting the infants back carefully, rocking from side to side, and humming a tune Peyton didn't know. Almost instantaneously the wailing became softer until it stopped the sound of soft cooing replacing the pervious cries. _

"_You're a natural, Julian."_

"_Thanks. When my sister had her daughter a couple years back it was just her and Addison. Isabelle would call me at three in the morning to come over and help get my niece back to sleep. I was the only one who could get her to calm down and thus I was knighted with the touch."_

_He spoke the last couple of words in an English accent causing Peyton to chuckle. This was the beginning of it all._

She must have played the message three more times before glancing at her missed calls. The last one had been no more than twenty minutes ago. Julian's name written across the screen with an X marked by it attested her that he was the last to dial her number.

Why could she never keep her phone charged? It wasn't a hard task. Just plug in the damn phone before it died. If she kept up with it she could have heard her phone ring, she would have picked it up, she should have been able to hear his voice one last time because he needed to hear hers before he- she can't even think of him and death in the same sentence. It's too hard.

"_I don't understand how you think keeping your phone's battery alive is such a burden?" _

_He had laughed when Peyton told him of her forgetfulness when it involved her cell phone and its life expectancy._

"_They should just make Energizer batteries for cell phones. You've seen that pink bunny, right, it just keeps going and going and going."_

_He chuckled again causing the baby in his arms to stir awake while the little girl in Peyton's arms stayed silently asleep unaware of the world around her._

"_Way to go, you woke Preston up." _

"_Technically you woke him up with your hilarious self."_

_It had been a month since her return from New York and it was the last day of her maternity leave before she'd have to go back to work. If she wasn't so strapped for cash she probably would have quit tomorrow, but she wasn't so she couldn't. Offerings from Chris and even Julian had been denied about three times already, today. These children weren't anyone's responsibility but her own she kept telling them. So when Julian insisted that he would pay for the diapers because her pay of leave check hadn't come in the mail yet she quickly declined his generous offer._

"_There still enough diapers to last me a couple of days and hopefully my check will come in by then. Besides there solely my-"_

"_Responsibility. Yada, yada, yada. I know you've told me about a billion times. But there not just yours they do have a father. Where is he at in this picture."_

_Julian never really got the back story to the whole scenario. Only catching his name a couple of times; Lucas that's what it was, but where was Lucas now? He hoped by letting the last part in he'd get some kind of insight about the man he's never me, but he wouldn't push the subject. She became hostile the smile that was gracing her lips now gone._

"_It's okay you don't have to tell me."_

"_No, it's okay." Peyton took a deep breath letting it slip out shakily. "He's with his other baby mama-"_

"_I see you've been watching Maury again." She laughed. "There's that smile that I love so much."_

"_You know if you want to hear this story you're going to have to stop being too funny."_

"_Sorry, sorry. Go on."_

"_Since high school there has always been this epic romance that surrounded us. Lucas and Peyton. Everyone thought we'd end up together and live happily ever after. Boy where they wrong. But their belief in true love always just grew stronger especially when he wrote about our love, a love that was suppose to outstand the harshest of storms-"_

"_Wait you used to be in a relationship with Lucas? As in Lucas Scott? Thee Lucas Scott that wrote 'An Unkindness of Ravens' Lucas Scott? How did I not get that? You're Peyton the girl in the book was named Peyton Sawyer. Your baby daddy is Lucas and the guy in the book was Luke Scott." Peyton sent a glare his way that asked why he was interrupting again. He quickly apologized. "So what happened?"_

"_Things were proposed, words were said, an ultimatum was given, and all good things come to an end."_

"_But he has two beautiful children with who I'm sure is the love of his life and he didn't fight to keep it?"_

"_You read the book right?" Peyton questioned and at Julian's nod she continued. "If there's one thing Lucas never wanted to become it was Dan. I wouldn't let him befall into that pattern because in the end some child would still be abandoned by a father. So I chose for him."_

"_You're either the most selfless person I've ever met." He paused. "Or the craziest. You love him he loves you I don't get how you're making the right decision for either you or your kids."_

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand." She sighed. "He still has another child out in the world and I don't know if it's mother would even let Lucas have any contact with the kid if he did decide to come back to me-"_

"_Which he would in a second if-"_

"_If he decided to be with me and our kids there's always that chance that he might not ever see his other child again and he would think of himself as Dan even though the circumstances are different. But I know with me I would still let my kids be with their dad whenever they want."_

"_I still don't understand how he easily let that go as an excuse. I don't know him personally, but it sounds like nothing he'd ever do."_

_Julian sat staring at Peyton then glancing down at the infant boy who was now wide awake and gazing back at him._

"_I told him that I was with someone else that I fell in love with."_

"_You basically lied to him."_

"_Yeah."_

_Silenced loomed over them the sound of Preston sucking on his fist could be echoed throughout the room. That's how quiet it had been._

"_Well if you need me to be that guy for you I'm always there."_

_That sentence was meant for a friend by a friend, but what he didn't know at the time when he said those words to her that it would lead to something more later down the road. The friend she always needed would turn to a lover and that lover would turn into a companion she would share the joy, hurt, love, and other things that would occur in her life. Not a soul mate, but something pretty close to it._

The sadness of losing the person who has been with her through the up and downs of her rollercoaster life was now gone. Who would she share the next loopy loop with? Not him. The guilt that the last words to him where 'See you later' and not 'I love you' ate at her till it hurt. And the hope that it wasn't him on the plane that crashed vanished when she played his last message to her once again. He was gone and he would never be coming back.

"_Thank God." He spoke bringing her into a hug. "I don't believe in marriage either."_

_The twins were now five and Julian had moved in two years prior and a year and a half after they said 'I love you' as they became an official item talking about what the kids would be like when they were older. Preston's fascination with the guitar only grew when Julian had played a ballad for his mother and Leighton was exactly like Peyton only in a girly Brooke version. They had spent their first winter vacation with Lucas in Tree Hill and that's where they were now as Peyton and Julian sat in the living room different shades of wrapping paper surrounding them._

"_Who needs a stupid paper basically stating out the obvious? As long as you and I know that we love each other that's all that really matters anyway."_

_Peyton had come clean about her thoughts on marriage. Of course she refused to tell him that being proposed to scared her silly because let's face it her last one didn't go so smoothly._

"_Plus it's like we're practically married anyway. You moved in, you cook, you clean, you watch the Elle and Pres, and you help around the house."_

"_You do know you just described me as a Manny right?"_

"_Yes, but I don't have a Manny." Laughing Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck."And even if I did I wouldn't do what I was going to do next to you with him."_

_She brought her lips to his the Christmas tree lights in the background bringing light into the room._

"_All I can say is that I'm glad I'm not your Manny either."_

_He collided his lips back onto hers as things progressed into what married couples did._

It felt like her head was going to explode with the agony she was feeling. The rest of her life with Julian flashed before her bits and pieces of her favorite moments with the no longer existing man played like a hologram in front of her.

"Mom?" She heard her daughters voice, but didn't acknowledge her the heartbreak winning over all her other emotions as she sat in the same position she had been in holding onto her legs looking ever so broken. "Mom!"

Leighton had walked in to tell her mom that the food was going to get cold if she didn't hurry and get off the phone with her Aunt Brooke, but when she came in the image of a woman she's never seen frightened her. Her mother never looked so vulnerable in her entire life. The clouded look in her eyes along with the anguish if it where doable she looked so lifeless and if it wasn't for the violent jolts in her body she would have looked like a statue with the frozen fear sprawled across her face.

"Preston! Dad!"

She roared out noticing that getting her mother's attention was next to impossible and called for the men in her life that she knew were able to fix about anything.

They came storming in quickly asking what was the matter, but when their gaze went to the woman on the ground they knew something was wrong. Preston tried his best to coax his mother from her instability. When he wasn't able to Lucas quickly stepped in getting on his knees in front of her forcing her to look at him.

"Peyton what's wrong?"

She didn't answer only freighting her children more making them wonder if their mother had gone mad. So he asked again his voice still calm, but this time he took his hands into hers.

"Julian-"She choked out a fresh batch of tears welled up in her eyes. "Was on the plane."

He didn't need to ask what plane because they all knew which one. The plane that had landed in the ocean with no survivors. Lucas quickly brought her into a strong embrace causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. She heard the 'No, it can't be' from her daughter and the accusations from her son asking her why she would lie. But it wasn't a lie and when he radiated his anger by throwing an object against the wall he knew him mom would never joke let alone fib about this. Not ever.

**A/N: I'm not sure if it was hard reading Julian and Peyton all couply because to tell you the truth it was kind of hard writting it. So I kind of just wanted to sum up the Julian/Peyton relationship, sixteen years is a long time. Because yeah they did love each other through out that time and it was never as strong at Lucas and Peyton's but it was still love. There was also some more clues on why Lucas didn't chose Peyton cause we all know he would have if he could ;)**

**So now beings the comforting to Peyton by Luke? The anger of Preston, but at who-Lucas for being there or Julian for not by dying? And the sadness from Leighton? But how long will it last since there's a glimmer of hope that her mom and dad could be reunited? Will she feel guilty about even thinking that? And are Peyton and Lucas even thinking about it? Um..**

**what else? There's something on the tip of my tongue…Oh yeah reviews are always great! :D**

**I'm also going to LA on Friday, but I will try to find a computer and post a new chapter while I'm there as soon as I can ;) Cause you are wonderful and you all deserve it! Now I'm off to bed having to work at 7AM really bites. Enjoy :D**


	23. My Friend Of Misery

**A/N: I'm back from my short vacation and you guys are still very AWESOME :D.**

**-Dragonballzfreak210-Glad your enjoying it! And I love Julian, too, like really really adore him but unfortunately he had to be "lost" in the shuffle *tear***

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

The funeral services weren't much that really let any of the deceased's family and friends have any closure seeing as many of the bodies weren't found and only a small handful had been recovered, but unfortunately Julian's wasn't one of them. He was just a lost soul now that people from around the world would feel sorry for. No, there was no seal of goodbyes to the man that was loved by many. No body, no ashes, no remnants that he even physically existed just the facts that were written on paper; birth certificate, school diplomas, a fake marriage license that he and Peyton had printed out from the internet many of years ago as a joke but now it hung proudly on the banister in their room, and a death certificate.

Lying on his bed Preston has been doing just that for the last couple of days getting up only to use the bathroom and he'd go straight back into his room. He was like a mute haven't had said a word just stared at the last photograph that sat perfectly his desk. He had smiled at it once, but when he realized what he was doing that simple act of happiness was gone replaced by a grimace. It was the last time that he would grin at the frozen memory of Julian, himself at a young age, and of one of his basketball heroes before he could ever look at it again.

The displeasure with himself for even thinking anything remotely to elation had hit the young boy hard. Wondering how he could be so contented with the snapshot when the man he knew as a father had most likely been shark chow. And how did he handle the displeasure you might ask? Hearing the sound of shattering glass would answer your question as the four pervious filmed images that sat on the black desk had been swiped off by his arm with such force that the thing that had caused them to stop flying across the room had been the wall.

Upon hearing the disturbing clatter Lucas had excused himself from where his own gathering had occurred, the small group of close family and friends, that consisted of five people, there to support his children and their mother but there hadn't been any advocacy the three people who were mourning for their loss stayed cooped up in their rooms none willing to hear what the 'outsiders' had to say because they thought that truly none of them were going through what they were currently dealing with. Peyton had only spoken to Karen a couple of times but only to her while Elle and Pres said nothing to no one.

"Preston."

He witnessed the convulsions from his eldest child that terrified him beyond belief quickly making his way towards him Lucas tried to comfort his son because if anyone knew what he was going through it sure as hell was Lucas. He had lost a father figure, too, around the same age and he felt the hurt that was coursing through Preston's body and he had the same feeling of anger towards the world that stole away a life that was a vital essential to a teenager's life.

"Get away."

Preston warned he couldn't be consoled right now because all the _'Everything's going to be okay'_s were just lies that he couldn't stand to hear. He wanted to grieve and the only way he could do that is if he was allowed to hate what this world had become. But Lucas didn't let up his hand stayed firm on Preston's shoulder that is until the adolescent shoved it away repeating his previous words this time loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Seconds later it was Peyton who came rushing in just like Lucas had done earlier promptly bringing her son into a clasp hold that only a mother could accomplish as he finally broke down the whimpered cries turning into loud sobs as Peyton began using an old tactic of hers and that was to rub circles on his back to sooth him; a trick that Lucas had done thousands of times to help keep her inner battles at bay.

Hearing the sound of hollow weeping Lucas turned to see Leighton her back pressed densely to the wall the palm of her hand covering her shut mouth trying not to let any sound escape, it was failing miserably. It took him a couple of times but he was finally able to usher her out of the room and into the backyard where the sun brightly shown as if somebody forgot to change the weather to dark and cloudy. He led her to the swing set that sat desolated for too long and they both sat on one of the empty swings the rusting steel made a creaking sound as they gently swung.

"He hasn't said a single word to me and we always tell each other everything."

Leighton finally admitted a tear cascading down her cheek her vision began to blur the sight of the house looking like a big blob of peach.

"He hasn't said anything to anyone."

Lucas tried to assure his daughter.

"But Pres always tells me what he's going through no matter what. I've tried to get him to talk because I really need to talk to someone and he won't even let me in. I mean it's not like he's the only one who lost him. I lost him and mom lost him." She sighed. "It's not fair. Preston's acting like he's the only one who has to deal with the fact that Julian's no longer in our life."

She stopped the small side to side motions and dug a hole into the dirt with shoes. If it was one thing that Lucas wasn't about to tell his daughter it was that life wasn't fair or the fact that the world they lived in was a cruel one. He would just be there for Elle in the time that she needed him.

"When my Uncle Keith died-"He began to speak tears welling up in his own eyes at the mention of the man who could have been his father. "I was in this dark place much like Preston was. I hated the universe for taking him away. I never told anyone but I blamed myself for his murder."

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. You didn't pull the trigger."

Leighton finally looked up at her father wiping away at the tears before they could stain her cheeks glad for the minute that she could let her mind wander off to something that didn't crush her inner core so much.

"If I didn't go back into the school then-"

"Then there is this huge possibility that my mom would be dead." Elle interrupted. "And we wouldn't exist."

Lucas could only nod his head in agreement. He was at a loss for words. There was many times when he always wondered 'What if I just stayed on the bus?' but then those thoughts would lead him straight to the confrontation of living in a world without Peyton Sawyer and he couldn't live with that so he always came to the same conclution; if he needed to do it all over again he would. He would go back into that school and he would save her in the library. Nothing would ever change that.

"A blessing in disguise, I guess."

Leighton murmured continuing her movements on the old swing set not sure if her spoken words were actually a statement or an opinion.

"How are you holding up?"

Lucas finally asked knowing that if she was anything like Peyton than if there was one other person that she would be able to open up to other than her brother and mother it would be him.

"If you can call locking yourself in your room, not having an appetite yet starving at the same time, and feeling fatigue 'holding up' than I'm the natural of it all."

She stared blankly looking at nothing in particular.

"Elle, what can I do to help you feel better?"

Lucas pleaded needed to help relieve his daughter's heavy heart.

"Got a time machine?" Lucas shook his head 'no' reluctantly. "Didn't think so."

"If it helps I wish that I did."

"Me too, dad." She whispered.

Standing from the swing she strolled back into the house Lucas' footsteps right behind her not surprisingly when she maneuvered her way into her room and confined herself in their probably for the rest of the day the door remaining locked.

"I finally got him to settle down."

Peyton spoke the quiet guests still in the living room not even chatting amongst themselves not knowing what to say to one another deciding to stay just in case their words of comfort could be used to those that needed it.

"Good. That's good." Lucas took in Peyton's appearance. Her tired eyes begging for any ounce of rest knowing that it might be awhile before it was given. "How are you?"

"How are any of us?"

She asked and he usually hated when his questions were answered with another question, but he didn't say anything about one of his biggest pet peeves.

"Pretty damn bad."

"Yeah." Her voice broke. She was trying to be the strong one but the tears welling up in her eyes were showing him her weakness. "I'm sorry-"

"Hey, hey." The pad of his thumb instinctively whipping away at the drop of saline that escaped from her eye. "You have no reason to be sorry."

She stomped her foot lightly on the ground the sound that was suppose to deaden the horrid moan that escaped from her lips. Wrapping his arms around her she leaned into his chest not following his actions but permitted her fingers to play with the brim of his collared shirt.

"This isn't just some bad dream is it?" He couldn't answer her. "There's no chance that I'm just going to wake up from this any time soon is there?"

Silence.

"You can stay here as long as you want."

She wasn't sure what to take on his offer but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back. Back to Los Angeles, back to the house that was made into a home. Back to the happy memories knowing full well that there wouldn't be any more to make.

"Thank you, Luke."

She pierced her lips tightly shut the action that went unnoticed by him, but she couldn't hide all her emotions her sniffling showed that she was crying.

The door across from them gapping open the son that only came out to use the lavatory staring at the man who wasn't Julian holding on to his mother. His eyes burning with affliction adding on a dose of consternation.

"What the?"

He whispered just loud enough to gather his parent's attention; Lucas could read his son's face perfectly because it was the same look that he gave Dan when Lucas had spotted him with Karen his senior year of high school after he found out the truth. Before Lucas could even get a word in the door slammed shut and the alarming bustle behind the wooden frame got louder and louder.

"Pres." Peyton lightly knocked as soon as the rowdiness ceased. "Open the door, kiddo."

The sounds of his feet shuffling across the wooden floor she knew that he now stood by the door maybe leaning against it; that she was absolutely certain of.

"I know this is all hard for you because this is hard for me, too."

The door opened slightly ajar Preston standing right behind it.

"Is it really that hard, mom? Because it sure doesn't look like it."

**A/N: Short again. But hope you enjoyed it :D And I just finished watching tonight eppy of OTH and it was wow! The LP scenes were so so emotionally sad! I don't even know what else to say except that they were all just teary eyed moments! Lastly review greatly appreciated! About the story or even about your thoughts of the episode! I love talking about both ;)**


	24. New Beginning Of The End

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

Lucas had made good on his promise, just today the divorce papers had come in his name printed and signed where it was requested leaving a little post-it on top of the legal pad. _'X marks the spot' _his handwriting sloppy showing that he was either in a hurry when he wrote it or he just plain didn't care.

Sitting by the window seal Lindsay looked through the glass watching, waiting for nothing in particular her fingers dragging against the white documents. She was lucky to still be staying with her sister-in-law and astonished that her closest friend hadn't been bombarding her with questions on why exactly she was here and not at her own home. But then again everyone's attention span had been on that of the woman who still managed to take everything away from her. Does it make her an evil person to think about Peyton like that after she lost someone close to her? Yes it does; now where are the horns and tail?

Her son had spent the last two weeks by her side. Elliot had never dealt with death and she wasn't about to let some stranger's passing teach him about the agonizing pain that comes with the territory when the one you love departs from this world. So when Lucas persisted that Eli stay with him for a couple days to help ease his siblings Lindsay quickly put her foot down saying that their son didn't need to be around those kinds of people.

"_Those kinds of people?" Lucas asked heated with rage. What did she mean by that? Because the way she spat it out sounded like there needed to be a genocide of the group who mourned for what was no longer there. "Those kinds of people aren't some infested vermin, Lindsay. Their human beings with feelings and they just found out that a person they loved is diseased so now their feelings are hurt and crushed. All they need is a little helping hand from those that are still here who still care."_

"_I'm sure you're giving more than just a helping hand, Lucas."_

"_Okay, now, what is that supposed to mean?"_

_He had taken the conversation that was being had in the kitchen into his bedroom away from where prying ears could hear clutching to the telephone his facial features distorted by the comments made by his soon to be ex-wife. _

"_You know what that means. Am I supposed to think that there's nothing more than just crying of displeasure in those four walls we used to call home? I bet that it didn't take long before you and Peyton shacked up and I will NOT have my son around that absurdity. You've got what you always wanted; it's just you and your tortured little family now."_

_She ended the call right there and then not giving him a chance to either agree sarcastically or disagree vengefully. _

She dug into the large manila envelope for the pen that was thrown in most likely as last minute another post-it stamp wrapped around the black reed his messy handwriting sprawled across in the same manner as the previous note. _'You can keep the pen. It matches your heart, but I want the freedom that this exposition entitles to me back.'_

Lingering for a moment she twiddled the marker in between her fingers deciding whether or not to sign.

***

The two weeks that had passed seemed to shed some light on the house. Doors were being left unlock and even open, food was eaten, words became full lengthen conversations, smiles were cracked, laughter was shared, and lives were finally living but there was still a long road of recovery ahead of them; music was being played while Lucas swore that it was the most wonderful thing he's ever heard. Two weeks of silence was more than enough for an entire lifetime.

It had been a quiet day so far and not because the children were cooped up in their rooms brooding away more to the fact that they weren't even in the house; dragged out of their adversity in the wee early hours of the morning by their Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, and their two cousins while Uncle Chris tagged along for a day of fun at the Six Flags in Jacksonville.

"Thank you."

Peyton had whispered while she plopped down on the cushions next to him bouncing just a bit.

"How are you doing today?"

He's told her time and time again that she didn't need to thank him; that he'd always be here for her but she said it anyway for the past fifteen days and right after he'd ask the same question to her again after she said her gratitude.

"The same as yesterday, the day before, and the day before that." She brought both her hands to her heart one overlapping the other and began to pat her chest. "It still hurts."

Her answer never changed in half the month since their dialogue became a broken record player.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you and your heart feel better."

It was starting to sound like an echo only growing louder and longer every day.

"You are. The heartache might be consistent, but the weight is lifting. You can't see it now, but I can feel it healing bit by bit every day." Her lips curved up fragilely, but it was still a smile nevertheless. "I don't know what I would do without you, you know. You've been the stability that we need. You managed to keep Elle away from the darkness that if I were in her shoes would have consumed me and you've got this patience with Preston and his recalcitrant that he's seemed to contract like a virus because of this whole mess and I wouldn't be as 'emotionally balanced'-"She air quoted emotionally balanced with both sets of middle and index fingers. "-if I was facing this alone. If I wasn't here. If you weren't here."

He reached for her hand.

"You want to know what I think." He asked and at the bow of her head Lucas continued. "You would be strong with or without me here because that's just who Peyton Sawyer is. You've got this ardent personality that will surpass all of this and in the end you'll remain the same hard headed-"He joked for a second before turning serious again. "Unyielding, robust, able-bodied woman that makes you who you are, Peyt."

She exhaled taking in everything he was saying and wondering if it was all true because right now she didn't feel any of those things; she didn't fell like she'd be able to get through to the next week let alone the next day, but as he spoke she believed every description of who he thought she was. She looked down quickly trying to cover the heat in her cheeks when she realized she was blushing like a sixteen year old would and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer rarely ever blushed.

Lucas brought her face back up with the palm of his hand wanting to know what was on her mind. He didn't grasp the reality of what he was doing his face moving inches closer to her until they were a breath apart and he felt his mouth on hers. He had initiated the kiss and once he came to the concept that this is what taking advantage of another person was considered he pulled away quickly apologizing for his misbehavior.

"I'm sorry."

She felt like she should be mad and slap him across his pretty little face, but she wasn't in fact she had been mad at the world since the fateful day, but right now she was feeling something that wasn't distress, hopelessness, or acrimony. She didn't feel pain for about a second until the shame came crashing on her feeling like a culprit of an indiscreet act.

By the time she found her voice Lucas had apologized about a dozen more times before giving Peyton some 'space'; in the past whenever he'd done something unpredictable she tended to become frantic but who wouldn't the first time when he told her that he wanted everything with her they hardly even knew each other and the second time when he proposed back when they were both so young still in their teens.

The sun had set a couple hours ago when she decided that it was better to get this "talk" over with then wait. She found him sitting at the kitchen table looking through old photo albums that she had sent him over the years of their twins, all the things that he had missed. A trip to Disneyland where Pres and Elle took a picture with Mickey and Minnie the two year old girl smiling happily standing next to the mouse in a dress while her brother stood crying looking scared about to make a run from the mouse in the shorts. Then there was another picture of Preston holding a dollar bill that the tooth fairy had left him and smiling a toothless grin. Another of Leighton at one of her recitals in a pink leotard and tutu doing a pirouette; she was seven.

"You know all that money spent for ballet classes and it only lasted two months."

Peyton spoke in hopes of breaking the ice. How exactly do you go about this? Do you make amends without biting the guys head off?

"It's a good thing I didn't bet on Elle making this her professional career."

Peyton laughed their daughter couldn't stick to any hobby long enough to gain any experience from it. From ballet, tap dancing, gymnastics to horseback riding all thanks to Aunt Brooke and her generous birthday gifts; ballet was the longest running pastime.

"I remember this one." Lucas spoke pointing to the picture below the recital photo. "Preston's first Little League Game."

"You flew all the way down to L.A. just to see it. I don't think I'd seen Pres that happy; he wanted to make you so proud, Luke."

"He did but I would have been even if they lost."

"I know. But then he found out that you liked basketball better so he insisted on quitting baseball and going straight to the Little Dribblers."

They roamed through the photo books laughing at the stories that were hidden behind each photograph. Lucas bringing out some of his own that Peyton hadn't seen while the twins had spent some of their time with their dad. Taking out a picture from the safety of the plastic he handed it towards Peyton.

"This was their first day in Tree Hill. I'm glad I had my camera with me that day."

"I remember that. It was so hard putting them on the plane. They were the ones consoling me telling me that everything was going to be okay instead of the other way around." She gazed at the old photograph their children standing next to each other wearing color coordinated clothes as brown and pink stains painted their faces with sullen and sad stares. "Why do they look like they want to cry?"

"Well, we had gone out for ice cream-"Lucas began to tell the tale laughing in between words recalling the event of that day just like it was yesterday. "Preston tripped on the cracked sidewalk and the chocolate scoop spilled from his cone. Leighton laughed and you could say that might have ticked the little man off so he grabbed Elle's scoop from her cone and threw it on the ground."

Looking back at the picture she noticed both their hands holding onto empty waffle cones the brown and pink lump standing out on the grey cement by their feet.

"He picked that awful habit up from Chris." Peyton recalled.

After the last page was turned and the album shut they both had their hands full with the numerous books heading back to put them on the bookshelves; sliding in the last one in the only empty spot available she turned to look at Lucas

"About what happened earlier-"

"I was a dick." Lucas interrupted. "You just lost Julian your vulnerability at an all time high and here I am making a move on you…"

He was babbling and throughout his small conviction she had tried many of times to stop him, but the man would just not shut up. He was speaking loudly condemning himself for the acts that he had portrayed only hours ago while she spoke his name trying to get his attention. _'Its okay'_ she had heard a whisper from behind her; something that wouldn't have been able to be heard, logically speaking, with the commotion that they were making feeling a force bring her closer to the man that stood in front of her pecking his lips lightly and that my friends is how Peyton Sawyer got Lucas Scott to stop his ranting.

"You've got to be frigging kidding me." It was a tactic that stunned Lucas silent, but it was an action that caused an unnoticed presence to roar. "The man who raised us hasn't been dead for very long and here you are smooching with the man who didn't even want us in his life to begin with."

The previously won stuffed Daffy Duck hung loosely from Preston's fingertips. Leighton looking away bashfully remembering the haunted memory that took place years ago. The step they took forward with Preston over the period of successive days was now taken back.

"How could you?" He accumulated his thoughts turning to look at his mother. "He-"Preston shoved his pointer finger in Lucas' direction. "-wanted nothing to do with us."

Peyton looked toward Lucas hoping to get some insight on what their son was talking about his gibberish not making any sense, but all she received was the squinted eyes of confusion.

"The letter."

Long seconds had passed before any sort of light was shined on the situation that was being spoken of.

"Elle, babe, what letter?"

Peyton asked while Lucas stood racking his brains trying to remember of what exactly they were talking about a message of the lie that was spewing from his son's lips; a fabricated tale that the young man believed to be true.

"_January 12__th __2010. Peyton, I want nothing to do with you so please leave me alone."_

Preston spoke as if in a daze memorizing scene by scene of the reoccurring nightmare that had haunted his dreams for five consecutive years and suddenly Lucas remembered the rainy April day.

"You heard that?"

He asked in disbelief remembering that the three children had stayed watching television while he had an escalating conversation with Lindsay. Peyton turning to look at Lucas the confusion that was previously on his face stolen by her as her eyes searched for answers of her unspoken questions.

"We more than heard it. We saw step monster jerk the paper out of the envelope."

Leighton replied giving the name that she had always called Lindsay since the day that had ruined the father child bond. How desperately she had wanted to know why exactly he had written such a thing and here she was an eyewitness as she put her father out to stand trial to get some sort of closure to it all.

"You wrote that?" Peyton asked appalled.

"He just never sent it." Preston added lighter fluid to the small fire.

"I never meant any of it!" he exclaimed hurriedly not trying to protect his honor but critically trying to get his small family to understand. "Lindsay she was on my back and I might have lied on paper, but as soon as I finished I shredded it. You've got to believe me."

"And yet, you let the thought run through your mind so in a sense there has to be some sort of truth in it."

"Pres," Peyton pinched the upper cartilage of her nose in distress. "Stop, for a second and let's just hear your dad out."

"No, I won't stop. Tell her, dad." He hissed. "Tell her how you let Lindsay call her names how you let her call me and Elle mistakes. Tell my mom how you told step monster that you thought it was the right decision to leave mom deserted even when she needed you the most." He was angry and ne needed answers ignoring his blurred vision. "Just tell her what we heard."

"Lindsay did say those things." He confirmed quietly before his voice rose with confidence. "But I wouldn't allow her to speak about you guys like that! I stood up for the ones that I love and I'll do it all over again if I have to! I told her that the two of you-"He turned to look at his children. "-were not mistakes, but wonderful surprises that were created with nothing but true love." This earned him a genuine smile from his daughter and an intrigued look from his son. "And I would never let her get away with false accusations towards your mother."

If what he was saying was to be considered true than Preston realized that after all these years he's treated the man who helped in giving him life was nothing what Pres made him out to be.

"We, we didn't stay long enough to hear you advocate for us." Elle mentioned.

"I did. Of course I did."

The sincerity in his voice helped detached a small amount of the anger away from Preston's heart. He didn't know why, but for the first time in a long time he believed his father.

"Dad, I'm sor-"

The sound of the cell phone ringing cut the apology short Lucas stuffing his hand into his pocket in search of the technological device he dug deeper until he found it-

***

Feeling the vibration on his back is what caused him to stir away opening one eye first then the second his iris found the head of blonde curls covering his chin. Confused by the sight he looked around the room; it looked eerily familiar. The white comforter, the black jacket that's thrown casually on the green chair at the corner of the room, the flat screen TV in front of the bed, the sky blue canvas with the white clouds on one of the walls, and the white sheets that covered their forms. Yes, this room was definitely familiar and the girl in his arms was the same girl he's always wanted to wake up to every morning. That's when he wondered if what had happened was just a dream or a nightmare, but it had felt so real. The constant muffled buzzing of his phone broke him away from his thoughts as he unwrapped his arm from Peyton and dug behind his back.

"718? New York?" He questioned the area code then the number it seemed so familiar and unrecognizable all at the same time. "Hello?" he whispered not wanting to wake the girl in his arms.

"Lucas Scott?" The voice sounded like an acquaintance. "This is Lindsay Strauss-"

She went on to say that she was with a publishing company that had wanted to print his novel. The speech of the night before began to play through his mind.

"Can I get back to you on that?" He asked and when she assured him that he could he closed his phone shut wrapping his arms back around Peyton placing a kiss on her temple.

Her eyes fluttered open glad to see that he was still with her and that last night didn't end with goodbye.

"I made a promise that I intend on keeping." Lucas spoke his blue eyes gazing into her green ones. "I'll wait for you forever."

"All I was asking for is a year, you know." She smiled knowing that they would be okay.

"I know; I plan on asking you to marry me again in, oh say, 364 days. I'm just letting you know that I will wait till the end of time for you and for us."

He wasn't sure if there was some cosmic power out there that showed him one of the two roads of life he could have taken. One was a life where he didn't wait. The second one was the choice that wasn't shown through a dream; the one where he would wait, the one he was going to take. He had chosen his path down the right road as he thanked whoever it was who gave him a push in the favorable direction.

**A/N: So I know it's like the most "bizarre" way to end this story, but its god's honest truth that this was my plan from the beginning even before I started writing. Because even though there could be so much more depth that goes on here didn't you kind of just want a rewind button for Lucas and Peyton? Lucas waking up and realizing that maybe "Fate" was intervening because it knew what path Lucas wanted to take after the whole proposal debacle and giving him a second chance knowing what cards would be placed in his deck if he decided to stay or leave. Or maybe that was just me. Idk. Let me know what you think kk? If you liked it or not. Green button and all! :D**

**Oh and I rewatched 5x05 (well the LP scenes) they have so much chemistry making everything believable! And how badly did you want to kick Lucas' butt when he left? I know I did! All I know is that I like my ending better than that one lol. Cause he stayed :D **

**There will be a Eulogy up in a couple of days for those of you who are still lingering with questions about Lindsay/Julian/Chris/and maybe Elliot? How will their lives play out knowing that Lucas waited for Peyton? and Lucas/Peyton/Preston/Leighton as one big happy family! So I guess this story isn't really technically over *wink wink***


	25. This Is Where The Story Ends

**A/N: So this is where the long road ends! I just want to thank ALL of you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story and actually liking the ending :D I wasn't too sure how the 'dream' was going to pan out with y'all but I'm sure glad you enjoyed it! It was my baby the first story I ever posted and all of you have just shown me love :D It's been a nice run and I'm glad I got to experience with you awesome people! And for those couple of lingering questions here they are:**

**RJMoonspell4-basicaly the last 24 chapters were just some crazy notion of a dream that I came up with and that Lucas Scott experienced. **

**Lalez-If I would have written more I'm sure I wouldn't let Preston burry his feelings that fast; doing a complete 180 sure wouldn't be in my books ;). He would come to understand that his father did stick up for his family and he would learn how to forgive in the long run, but he would have gone more deeper into that "kiss" that his parents shared ;) so there might have been more drama there lol. I love drama! (Just not in real life lol) **

**The Last Chapter:**

**(Continues right after the pervious chapter)**

They had the hotel room till noon, but they didn't order room service or bother to turn on the TV, they just lied next to each other bodies entangled and arms knotted around one another. Silence was all they needed; the only sound to be heard was that of tranquil breathing.

"What's on your mind, Luke?"

Peyton asked breaking the stillness that had been engulfing them for the past hour and a half. He's kept his arms wrapped tight around her, her form pressed next to his the curves of her body fitting perfectly like a puzzle piece with his while he drew invisible circles on her arm his eyes never leaving any part of her.

"You, us, dreams coming true, and Putnam and Pratt." He throws the last part in even though the company hasn't really been on his mind since he woke up from the illusion that felt like a lifetime. She raises her head from his chest her curls cascading down the sides of her face and before she can ask who exactly they are he continues on nonchalantly. "They want to publish my book."

"Luke that's amazing!"

Peyton quickly sits up readjusting the sheet around her frame as the smile reaches her eyes; which happens to be the smile he loves.

"You want to know what is truly amazing." He doesn't wait for her to answer leading a trail of kisses up to her neck nibbling on the exposed flesh as she giggles out his name. "One of my dreams came true and your right here next to me."

She bends down capturing his lips with hers glad to know that he still wants her by his side.

"Well, well, Mr. Soon to be on New York's best-selling authors list how about we go for round two?"

He quickly pins Peyton underneath him his blue irises roaming her body before they reach her orbs as they both reconnect the final missing piece is placed in its proper spot their expressions of pure happiness and adoration is currently making history books and statistics turn over in their graves. Yes, they would be more than just high school sweethearts.

***

He flies across the country the next Monday to meet with the junior executive fresh out of college.

"Lucas Scott."

They had agreed to meet at one of New York's best restaurants taking a seat with her father, who happens to own the company, while they go over his book, the name of it, and Dan Scott. Lindsay promises as his editor she would do whatever it takes to make sure his novel is published just the way he wants it to be.

"I want to thank you for the opportunity."

Lucas replies, not adding that he's glad that she has changed his life because right at this moment its picture perfect now and he wouldn't change it for the world, after the man has left and it's only just the two of them enjoying a bottle of wine in celebrations.

"That was all you, Lucas. But can I ask you something?" He nods taking a sip from the glass. "The Luke and Peyton in the book…"

As soon as the white wine is swallowed Lucas plasters on the biggest smile he can manage.

"Couldn't be happier."

Lindsay smiles genuinely and almost excitedly.

"Good. I was rooting for them!"

***

It's been four months since Peyton's last seen Lucas and the time apart has always been excruciating, but this time it's different. They keep in contact more; there's nightly phone calls, hourly text messages, and every morning there's an email from Lucas whether they be poems that the man has written or a song attachment that made him think of her. It was different indeed. She has told him everything that's been going on with her except for the tiny exception that her stomach has began to grow. She wasn't getting fat even though a part of her wished that was the reason for the slightly expanded tummy. You know she was always the person who made fun of the stupid teenager who didn't use protection and ended up getting knocked up because of it and now karma was coming back to bite her in the ass.

She's made her way up from the mail room last week and was now the assistant to the assistant. Seriously how many assistants could there be and would she be getting one anytime soon? After placing some musical references on her boss' desk she made her way out closing the door behind her.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Goldie Locks. Didn't know you'd be here in Los Angeles."

"Chris Keller." She spat his name out as if she had something disgusting in her mouth trying to rid the taste of it. "What are you doing here because you have to know that this record company doesn't go for washed up artists, right?"

He skimmed her over remember that this was the girl who had slapped him at one time; her feistiness still perfectly intact.

"I can ask you the same thing." He didn't bother letting her last statement get to him while he noticed the small bulge that took the place of her flat torso. "Shouldn't you be in Tree Hill getting ready to raise your baby?"

The second the word baby left his lips she instantly placed her hands on top of their home as if the action would protect the growing life inside of her from the man who wasn't Tree Hill's favorite person let alone hers. So now the only people who knew about her pregnancy were her doctor, coworkers, and now Chris freaking Keller. God, she really hated laundry day!

"Let me take a quick guess on who the baby daddy is." He pretended to think his facial expression giving that of those who would have the yellow light bulb on top of their head begin to glow. "Lucas Scott."

She was glad when her boss had buzzed telling her to send in Mr. Keller. She didn't have to answer the question even though she was proud that she lucked out on having Lucas as her 'baby daddy' she just didn't want to tell another person before she actually got to tell the daddy about his impending fatherhood.

"Just got my fourth demo green lighted now I'm going to celebrate. Lunch is on me. What do you say, Blondie?"

She would have rather gone out to eat with Britney Spears and let the paparazzi take pictures of the two of them letting the world know that she was with child then go have lunch with the ego centric musician, but her stomach began to grumble and she was in no place to turn down a free meal. Too bad at the time she didn't know that this was the beginning of a friendship. Maybe she would have rethought her actions if she knew.

They ended up at one of the Delis across the street; Peyton never confirmed his hypothesis but that was okay because Chris already knew. He had shockingly given her some decent advice.

"The longer you wait to tell Lucas the more you're going to regret it."

"He's just really busy getting his novel published." She had actually confided in Chris her fears. "I don't want to take him away from something that he loves."

"Okay, if you repeat what I'm about to say next to anyone I will deny it all and insist they put you in an asylum." He's tone was serious and yet she knew he was joking. "What Lucas loves is you. If what I heard is correct and this book is about the two of you, the tortured versions of Romeo and Juliet minus the killing oneself, than you have nothing to fret about. Plus if you're so worried about taking him away from New York and it's ritzy companies then just tell him he better stay and make some money to support the college fund for that bun in your oven."

Taking Chris on his advice was never a thing Peyton thought she would be doing, but here she was just straight off of work, in her apartment, speed dialing number two letting the rings soak in. Well the ring because she was sure after he had seen her name he quickly picked up.

"Peyt." He was more than glad to hear her voice, but also a bit concerned seeing as though their ritual calls weren't due for another couple of hours.

"Hey Luke." She breathed out uneasily only causing more harm to the man's heart that pumped a little faster. "I have something to tell you."

Lucas wasn't sure what to make of the pause that followed right after.

"What is it?"

"I still want us to happen; you know that right?" He assured her that he in fact did know. "But we're both still so young and we're not even married and I don't think I can be just yet, but now that this has happened I don't want to get hitched just because you might feel obligated to. And I'm really scared because I wouldn't even think of abortion and adoption is just out of the question and what if I can't handle it?"

In all the hastiness of the sentence it came out as a mess of jumbled words meshed together and while Lucas tried to decode what she had just said picking up certain words and discarding others there was silence again.

"Lucas?" She's only said his name in full when she was either excited or afraid of the next outcome.

"Are you preg…" He couldn't even get the word to come out of his mouth.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." She had heard him ask why. "I really don't know. Everything that we've ever wanted isn't happening the way I thought it would. There's this list that I have on all the things that I want to do before I turned twenty-five and being a mom wasn't one of them. What if I'm not any good at it?"

"You're going to be great! We're going to be great because we'll still have each other." He thought about the vivid dream he had months back and wondering if maybe it wasn't a dream but a preminition of what is to come. Of course he didn't tell Peyton that. "So maybe our lists didn't exactly go in numerical order, but that's okay. We just get a head start on it all."

She told him how relieved she was to hear him say that and he began to ask questions to things that they both should have experienced together. Faxing over one sonogram they stayed talking on the phone as Peyton explained where the feet, hands, and head was at.

"I'm getting on the next flight out to Los Angeles."

He had wanted to be there for her for his child because when he said getting his novel published was the day his dream came true was nothing but a lie. At this very second this moment just trumped over everything that he thought was the best day of his life.

"Luke-"It sounded like a small complaint. "You can't. Not now" He had wanted to ask why he couldn't and she knew that. "Because what you're doing now is going to help with our children's college funds."

Did she just say children? The sound of the fax machine began to buzz indicating that it was done printing out a paper and as Lucas looked at a second sonogram his eyes found that of Peyton's writing. _Baby Scott numero two._

"Even that Scott sperm are in competition with each other." Peyton laughed.

Over the next couple of hours they had talked about not even planning for one infant and now they had two to expect. They both had fears that the other would quickly ease away from them with words of encouragement and a promise that Lucas would be there next month for Peyton's doctor's appointment where they would find out the sex of their babies.

***

He had arrived early that morning in California finding the man he had hoped to never see again holding a cardboard cutout with his name sprawled across it with black bolded letters.

"What are you doing here?"

"You do remember me!" Throwing the large bag in Chris' direction he ignored the groan coming from him. "Peyton sent me to pick you up. She's feeling kind of nauseated. She blames the morning sickness, but I think it might just be the fact that you're coming because I felt the same sickness almost puking myself." Chris informs him the cheeky smile growing every minute.

They hadn't said a word to each other the entire time they drove to the apartment that happened to be far from the airport Lucas trying not to strangle the man for his past doings. Ending up in front of Peyton's door Chris had brought his index finger to his lips showing Lucas that he needed to be quiet as he took out his keys and found the proper one putting it into the door knob and turning it lightly trying to make little noise as possible.

"Blondie had a rough night last night." Chris whispered opening the door. "Those kids of yours kept her up all night with their constant moving and kicking. She was up every hour making a run for the bathroom."

In the quaint apartment Lucas noticed the mess of blankets on the couch that had been apparently Chris' bed the musician plopping himself down quickly falling asleep. He had just done a favor for his friend; one that she hadn't asked him to do and now he was exhausted.

He found himself standing at the entrance to her room the small amount of light illuminated her. Taking off his shoes he made his way to the bed slipping underneath the comforter and wrapping his arms around her as she unknowingly snuggled next to him seemingly relaxed.

Peyton and Lucas slept for a good amount of time the knock on the door waking them from their peaceful slumber.

"Wakey. Wakey."

"Keller?" Chris' voice could be heard through the thick wood. Remembering that Chris had somehow manifested his way into Peyton's life Lucas wanted to know how exactly had that happened. "Really?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself. But, Luke, he's not the same guy in the tour bus that stole Haley away or that saved us from a cold night on a lonely road. He's grown up a lot. Second chances right?"

Chris Keller would be a part of his dream and it looked like his life. Who knew? Speaking of the devil he knocked on the door again not hearing any hustle and bustling from the occupants.

"Romeo and Juliet you've got your doctor's appointment in an hour so get up and get out."

"Yeah, second chances."

The day seemed to go by faster than any other day. Getting to look at the fax paper that held the first pictures of his future children was nothing compared to that of seeing their unborn babies in the three dimensional monitor. One of each is what Peyton and Lucas were going to have.

"Okay I can understand Brooke, but Chris?"

"Hey you picked Haley and Nathan and I haven't complained."

So picking out who would be the godparents to their children wasn't as easy as they thought it would be.

"Yes, but Haley and Nathan are stable and-"

"And so is Chris." Peyton huffed. "He actually did the late night errands for me bringing me ice cream and pickles."

"Fine." Lucas reluctantly agreed. "Chris can be nominated."

"Good because I kind of already promised he could be godfather to our son and I might have made a similar promise to Brooke about being the godmother to our daughter."

She had told Lucas knowing that he wouldn't make her take back any pledges. So they had agreed on godparents now all that was left was names.

"What do you think about the name Preston?"

Peyton asked as they strolled down the beach in the late afternoon.

"Preston Luke Scott." Lucas confirmed. His hand intertwined with that of his loves each holding onto one of the pictures of the lives growing inside of Peyton. "I like it. How about Leighton for our girl?"

"This is going to sound cheesy, but I was thinking the same thing. Leighton Penelope Scott. It's perfect."

Smiling has always been contagious especially when Peyton does it as Lucas found himself matching the same form of happiness as his significant other. The rest of the time spent was looking at the photographs and the features that were starting to stand out more prominent of the boy and girl and you could tell who was going to take after who.

"Elle has your lips." Peyton had begun to name off the traits that their children were going to inherit from their father. "And she has the same shape of eyes as you do.

"Pres has your lips." Lucas too noticed the traits that were going to be hereditary from their mother. "And they both have your nose."

"He's probably going to have your goofy squint and irresistible smirk."

"She'll have your chickenily legs and tousles of blonde curls."

They went on naming everything that their children will have and what they'll end up doing as they watch them grow the darkness growing but the stars lighting up the sky as they finally gave one of the last thoughts.

"They'll be great."

***

Months had gone by and as summer began to turn into fall Lucas settled into his rightful place; with Peyton. A book tour was schedule later than anyone had wanted Lucas insisting that if the company wanted the tour than they would just have to wait until his children had been born and after he got to spend some time with them. He quickly added that the bus better be equipped and baby friendly.

The due date was getting closer and closer and Peyton was becoming agitated with her state of being. She wasn't a normal pregnant woman who just had one baby to give birth to; she had two. And she hadn't been able to see her feet for months and Chris never let her forget it whenever she put on shoes that didn't match. All she knew what that she wanted these kids out of her and she wanted them out now. Too bad no one told her to be careful what she wished for.

Hours later she had gone into labor squeezing the blood out of Lucas' hand cursing him for putting her in this much pain.

"It's a boy." The doctor held up the screaming infant who wasn't accustomed to the coldness outside of the womb. After informing Peyton that she needed to breath and to push out came the second Scott into the world. "A girl!"

Peyton got a quick glance at her daughter before she was rushed away to get cleaned up. She was exhausted and she was pretty sure she looked the part but she wanted nothing more than to just hold the little lives that love had created. Peyton held onto her first born while Lucas clutched onto their daughter murmuring that the pain was totally worth it.

"I want to go back home." Peyton looked away from the infant in her arms and gazed up towards Lucas. "I want to raise Preston and Leighton in Tree Hill. And I do remember someone telling me that I was doing much more there then I was here."

The twins might have been born in Los Angeles, but their home would be in that of their parent's hometown.

***

It had been a quiet night in their home, Karen giving her house to them as a gift as she sailed around the world with Andy and Lily, the twins had just been put to sleep knowing that it'll be a good couple of hours before either of them wakes he took his chance. It had been 365 days since he first asked and now he was planning to do it again even though there wasn't a romantic dinner that was had or a fire burning in the fireplace it was just him and her and they both looked like they hadn't slept in months; which they hadn't.

"Peyton-" He found her in the kitchen washing the empty bottles and when she turned she found him on one knee the same black velvet box lay on his open palm and the baby cloth still on his shoulder from when he had been trying to get their son to burp. "Will you marry me?"

There was no long declaration of love, the two babies in the other room were the symbol of that. She bent down next to him the washed bottle still in her hand as she nodded.

"Yes."

It was all either of them ever needed. No romantic gesture could be better than this right here. The two of them dressed in yesterday's pajamas as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The love of his life just became his fiancée and would soon become his wife. The love of her life just became her fiancée and would soon become her husband. They already got the mother slash father of my children written in stone.

***

The date was set and the spring wedding was in full motion. Brooke was the maid of honor who also insisted on making the bride a one of a kind gown, Nathan was the best man, Jamie at two years of age was named as the ring bearer but the slight exception was that he didn't actually hold the golden wedding bands, Lily the flower girl, Haley a bridesmaid, and even Chris was a groomsmen. A shock to everyone, but Peyton of course.

Lucas stood at the altar while Nathan and Chris stood next to him as they watched Jamie and Lily make their way towards the podium as they skipped down the red carpet, Haley followed behind rolling in an old vintage stroller that was made circa 1955 the white career held a blue trimming that carried her and Chris' godson, Brooke was next wheeling in a replica of the old fashioned stroller only this one carried her and Nathan's goddaughter the pink embroidery opposite of that of her brothers.

As the usual wedding anthem of "Here comes the bride" played with a mix of pianos and guitars Peyton appeared dressed in a white, floor lengthen, corset dress holding a bouquet of Casablanca lilies. Lucas' eyes never leaving hers as she made her way to stand next to him.

The minister went on to preach about love and how finding it is so rare that when you do you know that the road that you will lead will bring you here to this very moment. To make a commitment that one is fully ready to give. The time came for vows to be exchanged, the man to kiss his bride, and finally the presentation of:

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott."

The crowd cheered and some hollered making their way down the aisle each with a baby safely tucked in their arms the strollers left behind. Off to the reception was their next destination.

"Lucas. Peyton." Chris had called out once he stopped the new married couple. "This is my friend Julian and he has a proposition for you-"

Brooke who stood next to her best friend had whispered into her ear '_Brokeback Mountain much?' _Causing Peyton to laugh and roll her eyes knowing full well that her friend was wanting more of a Brooke-back Mountain moment instead.

"Firstly, let me just say congratulations!" Julian shook the hands of both the groom and bride. "I don't want to take any second away from you and Peyton, but I've read your book Lucas and what would you say if I was to offer making your novel into a movie? You don't have to answer now enjoy your wedding, but think about it. You could show the world in theatrical format what love really is."

"I will." Lucas nodded.

"It's really a generous offer, Julian." Peyton smiled. "Thank you."

"No, no thank you."

"Hey, Julian have you met our good friend Brooke Davis?"

Lucas introduced the two wrapping his arms around Peyton as he led her away and towards where their sleeping twins lay peacefully.

"Who knew, match making was your secret hobby." Peyton laughed grabbing Lucas by his tie and reeling him in until their lips connected. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"I'm the one who's lucky. I have the most beautiful wife in the world and the two greatest kids."

Upon saying those words the sound of babies cooing could be heard. Peering into the playpen the once sleeping twins were now wide awake smiling up at their parents. Peyton reached in and carefully took Leighton into her arms while Lucas did the same with Preston.

"I think they agree with me."

"I agree with you too, Mr. Scott." She pecked his mouth lightly.

"Hm. I'm glad, Mrs. Scott." He bent down capturing her lips for the second time turning the peck into a passionate kiss. "True Love Always."

This was the beginning of family outings, vacations, basketball practices, ballet recitals, new music, old music, businesses, books, first days of school, missing teeth, first steps, coaching, basketball championships, soccer games, and most importantly love. The road has just been mapped out and all that was left was to go along for the ride.

_**-Fin-**_

**So there you have the super long Eulogy :D Hope y'all enjoyed it! I was going to post it sooner, but it just had to be perfect! I like to think that it is. So Chris still managed to wiggle his way into the Scotts life, Lindsay was nothing more than a mere book editor and there was no Elliot (even though I totally had a part for him in here and in turn I was gonna get Maury Povich on your butts cause he wouldn't have been Luke's kid lol. But it just didn't fit in here), Julian never dies because he doesn't come back early from his trip to visit Peyton and the kids but he does hook up with Brooke and if I would have written more of this then JB would have lived happily ever after just like LP. **

**Um if you want more I'm thinking of writing short stories of LP/P/L when I have time. It won't be a corresponding story, but chapters filled with one shots of their lives as the twins grow up and having their parents around.**

**So again thanks for all the support! I know the stories done, but you can support this story one last time with a review ;) Thanks again! It's been fun!**


End file.
